¡Miau!
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde la partida de Shaoran. Eriol entrena a Sakura para que sea una gran hechicera, y le regala un libro de magia donde encuentra un hechizo útil para ver a Shaoran en persona y confesarle sus sentimientos, pero la cosa no termina como ella quería. ¿Cómo podrá volver a ser humana? - FANFIC REESCRITO, con más contenido y nuevos capítulos -
1. ¡Pero si soy un gato!

Notas de la autora:

_¡Hola a todos! Hace mucho tiempo que fui dejando este fic por falta de tiempo y al final lleva aparcado... ¡¿DIEZ AÑOS?! O_O ¡Increíble, no había reparado en la fecha! En fin, el otro día encontré la libreta donde tengo el fic escrito a mano con casi el final ya, me dio por releerlo y he decidido reescribirlo nuevamente. Encuentro que es un fic que no había aprovechado bien, y por eso he vuelto a escribirlo, añadiendo mucho más contenido y por ahora continuándolo a buen ritmo ^^ _

_A todas aquellas maravillosas personas que en su día leyeron este fic, espero que la reedición os deje un buen sabor de boca, y de nuevo quiero agradecerles sus reviews que con tanto cariño me animaron en su tiempo. Y a los que lo lean por primera vez, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y lo disfrutéis ^^_

_Aquí os pongo un pequeño índice para comprender los usos de cursivas y negritas:_

"_pensamientos"_

"_**traducción gatuna"**_

**conversación entre gatos**

* * *

¡MIAU!

Cap. 1: ¡pero si soy un gato!

- ¿Qué tal si descansamos un poco, Sakura?

- ¿Ya? Pero si acabamos de empezar…

- Sakura, ¡llevamos tres horas entrenando!

- ¡Sakura, Eriol, Kero! ¿Qué tal si bajáis ya a merendar?

- ¡Sí, pastel, pastel!

- ¡Kero, aún no hemos terminado!

- Pero Sakura…

- Vale, vale, lo dejaremos para mañana.

- ¡Viva!

Kero aterrizó a toda vela y en dos segundos ya estaba transformado en su pequeña forma y revoloteando encima de los pasteles, bajo la mirada de Tomoyo, que se reía del ánimo del pequeño guardián. Delante suyo vio descender del cielo, rodeado de un aura azulada, a un joven de 17-18 años, alto, de pelo negro azulado al igual que sus ojos, enmarcados en unas gafas redondas y con su habitual sonrisa amable.

- ¿Te ha cansado mucho esta vez, Eriol? - preguntó la joven sin dejar de sonreír y bajando la cámara de vídeo del cielo.

- Más que ayer – respondió yendo hacia ella – Sakura aprende extraordinariamente deprisa, me queda muy poco que enseñarle. Antes de que haya cumplido la mayoría de edad, ya será una de las mejores hechiceras del mundo – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañera y le daba un beso en la frente.

- ¡Eh, tortolitos! - exclamó Kero – ¿Puedo empezar ya?

- Claro que sí – rió Tomoyo y volvió a enfocar su cámara al cielo – ¡Sakura! ¿Bajas o no?

Como si ya supiera que diría eso, no hubo terminado la frase que apareció Sakura, con sus dos alas en la espalda, aterrizando. Al igual que Tomoyo, era alta y con un cuerpo bien definido, fruto del ejercicio. Mientras que su mejor amiga seguía luciendo el pelo largo como cuando eran niñas, aunque se le había rizado un poco más, Sakura se lo había dejado crecer hasta llegar a media espalda y lo tenía más claro, casi rubio, atado a una coleta y dejando caer los mechones de pelo que tenía de niña, que le rozaban los hombros. Cuando tocó el suelo las alas desaparecieron y el báculo que llevaba en la mano se empequeñeció hasta adquirir la forma de llave. Sakura se la puso en el cuello y, sonriendo, se reunió con sus amigos y empezaron a charlar animadamente.

- ¿Sabéis qué? - dijo Sakura cogiendo un trozo de bizcocho – Ayer recibí una carta de Shaoran.

- ¿En serio? - Eriol sonrió.

- ¿Y qué te dice? - dijo Tomoyo, algo ilusionada.

- Pues me cuenta algunas cosas de su familia... ¿Sabíais que Meiling tiene novio?

- ¡¿Queee?! - exclamaron Tomoyo y Kero.

- Pues sí, y por lo que me ha dicho en la carta, está tan loco como ella… pero es un buen tipo.

- ¿Y te dice en la carta si tiene planeado venir aquí? - su amiga soltó la temida pregunta. Cada vez que Sakura recibía una carta de Shaoran esperaba encontrar una fecha de su regreso.

- Pues no, como en todas las demás – suspiró – Desde que se fue no ha podido volver a causa de sus estudios, y quiero tenerle delante cuando le diga lo que siento por él. Pero no sé si llegará a volver... después de todo, han pasado ya varios años – entristeció.

- Vamos Sakura, en el aeropuerto te prometió que os volveríais a ver, ¿verdad? - dijo Eriol para animarla.

- Sí, cuando me dio el osito… - se sonrojó levemente – se lo pregunté, y él me lo prometió.

- Pues entonces seguro que lo cumplirá – dijo Tomoyo – Es un hombre de palabra.

- Tienes razón – Sakura sonrió – Sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero cuando recibo una carta suya, o una llamada, me pongo tan nerviosa como al principio – rió nerviosa.

- Seguro que él se siente igual – dijo Tomoyo – Si no, no mantendría tanto contacto contigo, ¿no crees?

- No lo sé Tomoyo, pero espero que sea así.

- ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide – Eriol interrumpió la conversación – Sakura, tengo algo para ti – extendió la palma de la mano y apareció un libro grande, forrado de piel marrón oscuro y sin nada escrito, con aspecto muy viejo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un libro de hechizos que tenía Clow, es para ti.

- ¿Para mí? ¿En serio?

- Así lo quería Clow, si no recuerdo mal. Échale un vistazo y mañana intentaremos hacer algún hechizo de los que hay aquí.

- De acuerdo – extendió la mano como había hecho antes Eriol y el libro desapareció de las manos del chico para aparecer en las de Sakura – Gracias.

- Muy bien – sonrió Eriol al ver que su "alumna" aprendía sin problemas.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sakura estaba sola en su habitación leyendo el grueso, pero en cambio ligero libro que le había dado Eriol. Kero estaba en la cocina comiendo. Su padre no estaba en casa ese día y podía moverse con tranquilidad. El libro era muy interesante, había cosas como historia de la magia, magos famosos, definiciones, hechizos según niveles de magia, objetos mágicos... A Sakura le sorprendió encontrar información y fotografías de la espada y las cartas de Shaoran, la brújula mágica y hasta las cartas Sakura. Por lo visto, el libro era capaz de actualizarse solo. Era la guía ideal para moverse por el mundo de la magia. La chica, fascinada, iba saltando páginas y leyendo un poco por encima para saber más o menos que había. ¡Era todo increíble!

De pronto, se fijó en un hechizo de nivel 8 que decía:

Nivel 8

"**APARECERSE"**

_Este es un hechizo muy útil para cualquier mago o hechicero, permite a la persona que lo domine aparecer en donde quiera, en todos los lugares del mundo. De España a China, si se desea. Ideal para cualquier emergencia, situación o, simplemente, viajes rápidos y eficaces. No es muy seguro para los niños o para las personas poco capacitadas de poderes mágicos, pues hay el riesgo de "perder" partes del cuerpo por el camino._

**Advertencia: sólo puede usarse este hechizo a partir de los 16 años.**

A Sakura se le iluminó la cara, tenía una idea en mente, pero dudosa. Rápidamente cogió el teléfono y llamó a Eriol.

- ¿Qué? ¿Que qué nivel de magia considero que tienes?

- Exacto. Según tú, ¿qué nivel de magia crees que tengo?

- Pues… estás entre el 9 y el 10, aunque aún te falta ver puntos de otros niveles. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Es que me gustaría probar uno de nivel 8.

- ¿Del 8 dices? Hum… - se puso pensativo – ¿Hay algún margen de edad?

- Sí, aquí pone que a partir de los 16.

- Entonces no veo qué problema pueda haber. Tu nivel de magia es muy alto y casi has acabado tu enseñanza. Ahora mismo podrías hacer prácticamente todos los hechizos del libro.

- ¿En serio? - Sakura se emocionó.

- Aunque siempre debes ir con cuidado.

- Lo sé, te lo prometo. Gracias.

- De nada. Mañana me cuentas.

- Sí – sonrió feliz – Nos vemos mañana. Adiós Eriol.

- Adiós.

Lanzó el teléfono en la cama y cogió el libro. Estaba muy ilusionada: tenía la idea de usar ese hechizo para ir a ver a Shaoran en Hong Kong, aunque fuera una visita rápida. Quería verle, ansiaba verle. Quería ver de nuevo sus ojos, oír su voz en directo, preguntarle sobre sus sentimientos... y esperaba tener tiempo de decirle los suyos.

Abrió el libro y lo sostuvo para llevárselo con ella y poder volver y, con las manos temblorosas, recitó unas palabras en un idioma desconocido. Cerró los ojos, pero no notó nada. No había funcionado. Pero al abrirlos, lo que vio no fue su habitación. Se encontraba en un claro en medio de un bosque. Sí que había funcionado, pero no como ella quería. Quizás era porque no había especificado en qué lugar de Hong Kong quería ir a parar. Menudo chasco se había llevado.

Decidió usar la carta Vuelo para ver donde estaba, y reparó en otro error: las cartas y la llave estaban encima de su cama. Claro, al salir de la ducha había cogido el libro y ni se acordó de las cartas. Bueno, pues, lo mejor sería volver a casa lo antes posible porque anochecía. Abrió el libro y empezó a buscar, pero entonces notó una presencia mágica que se dirigía hacia allí. ¿Y si era un hechicero tenebroso? Nerviosa, buscó el apartado de antes. Rápidamente leyó: "como volver" y recitó de nuevo unas palabras raras y más largas que antes, pero lo que ocurrió fue insólito: una luz blanca la rodeó y se sintió extraña durante un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir seguía en el mismo lugar, pero con una "pequeña" diferencia: ¡todo se hacía vuelto gigantesco! Sintió una sensación de _dejà vu _extraña, que le hizo recordar cuando la carta The Little la empequeñeció. Se estremeció, algo asustada al recordar lo mal que lo pasó ese día. Miró al suelo y vio su libro, que ahora era tan grande como ella, y al alargar la mano para intentar cogerlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo una pata y no un brazo. Se quedó anonadada durante segundos, y acercó su mano a su cara para verla de cerca. No podía ser cierto. ¡Su mano era una pata! Peluda, con uñas que podía mover fácilmente, y con almohadillas en cada dedo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Se miró todo el cuerpo, cubierto de pelo. Parecía algún tipo de felino. ¡Si hasta tenía cola!

Pero… ¿cómo era eso posible? Visiblemente asustada, vio de nuevo el libro y decidió abrirlo. Le costó ponerse de pie, no podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas y andar a cuatro patas no fue fácil. En cuanto se acercó vio que estaba del revés. La pobre sudó lo suyo para conseguir clavar las uñas bajo la tapa para levantar el libro y darle la vuelta. Abrirlo fue más fácil, un golpecito con la pata y… ¡alehop! Lo que ya costó más fue abrir las páginas.

Al final pudo encontrar el apartado que buscaba y leyó lo que temía: se había ido a mirar el hechizo siguiente, de título: "**Como volver** una persona en el animal que tiene más cerca". ¡Pero que tonta que había sido! Rápidamente se puso a leer con detenimiento las instrucciones. Tal y como decía el título, la persona se transformaba en cualquier animal que estuviera tocando o tuviera más cercano, y normalmente se usaba para aprender las costumbres de los animales o escapar de algún peligro.

Sakura reparó en una cosa y miró alrededor. Si lo que había leído era cierto, ¿de dónde salía el susodicho felino? Allá no había nada. Agudizó el oído ("a ver si escucho algún animal") y oyó un ligero "paf" encima de una hoja. Entonces la vio, una araña que había caído de un árbol.

- "_¡Ah, qué asco!"_ - pensó haciendo una mueca – _"Menos mal que no soy una araña, ¡juro que me habría muerto de asco!"_ - entonces oyó un crujido de ramas y vio, encima de una rama, un gato blanco muy peludo que la miraba fijamente con unos ojos amarillos como linternas – ¡Un gato! - exclamó, pero para su sorpresa lo que dijo fue otra cosa – ¡Miau!

- ¿Mau miaauu? - dijo el gato – _**"**__**¿Por qué te sorprendes?"**_

- ¡Meh, meeeu mau meu! _**"**__**¡Eh, puedo entenderte!"**_

- ¡Maaauu! Miau prrauu meu. _**"**__**¡Pues claro! Tú también eres un gato."**_

- ¡¿Meeee?! _**"**__**¡¿Queeee?!"**_

El gato se levantó, haciendo sonar el cascabel de su collar, y bajó de la rama, acercándose a Sakura. Era un gato muy bien cuidado, con el pelo muy largo y brillante. El gato se sentó delante de la "muchacha", observándola fijamente.

**- ¿No había antes una humana por aquí?**

**- Sí, era yo **– el gato bajó una ceja con cara de "estás loca" - **Verás, es que he leído en este libro algo que me ha transformado en gato** – el otro seguía mirándola con la misma expresión, lo que hizo que a ella le resbalara una enorme gota por la nuca.

**- Me parece que nunca voy a entender a los humanos. Eres muy rara, ¿lo sabías?**

**- Bueno, es que hay humanos que tienen ciertos dotes para hacer "cosas raras".**

**- Sí, lo sé. He visto a humanos hacer cosas muy extrañas que mi ama no sabe hacer. Por eso digo que nunca los entenderé… son muy complicados.**

**- Hombre, visto como un gato…**

Sakura se calló al ver que el gato blanco miraba por encima suyo, y giró la cabeza. Oía pisadas. Entonces vio aparecer de entre los árboles a un humano que se paró y los miró, parpadeando confuso. Era un chico de la edad de Sakura, un poco mas alto que ella, de pelo marrón oscuro y rebelde, y unos ojos marrones que reflejaban incomprensión mientras miraba los gatos y el libro. Sakura lo miró fijamente. Su presencia le resultaba familiar.

Juraría que había notado magia justo aquí – dijo el recién llegado acercándose al libro- ¿Y esto? - cogió el libro, pero antes de haberlo llegado a abrir, miró a Sakura, sorprendido – ¿Cómo es posible? - se agachó y puso la mano encima de la cabeza de ella – ¿Cómo es que este gatito desprende un rastro de magia?

- Meeeuuu. Meu miau mauuu miau... _**"Ayúdame. Me he transformado por error en..."**_

- Mau miau._**"**__**No te entiende" **_- le dijo el gato.

- Mmm... Será mejor que me lleve este libro y al gatito, a ver qué descubro – cogió a Sakura – Vamos Nieve, volvamos a casa – empezó a andar.

- "_¿Nieve?"_- pensó Sakura, y vio que el gato les seguía –_ "Vaya, así que ese es su nombre"_- sonrió para sus adentros.

- Por cierto… - el chico levantó a Sakura por el lomo y le levantó la cola – ¿Qué eres?

Sakura, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando, notó que la cara le ardía de vergüenza y rápidamente se revolvió, tapando su intimidad con la cola y las patas y dándole un bufido al chico, que la miró extrañado.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- ¡Maaauuu! _**"¡Pervetido!" **_- Sakura lo miró, claramente enfadada, con las orejas agachadas e intentando taparse la zona con las cuatro patas, intentando que el chico no viera nada desde ningún ángulo.

- Vale, vale, no voy a mirar. Qué carácter – se la puso en el regazo, acariciándola – Qué pelo tan suave – ella ronroneó sin darse ni cuenta de cómo lo hacía.


	2. adoptada

Cap. 2: adoptada

* * *

- ¿Cómo? ¡¿Sólo has encontrado un gato?!

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada ante el grito. Se había quedado dormida en el brazo del chico, con el suave movimiento de sus pasos. Se estaba tan bien que no pudo resistirse. Y al despertarse aún seguía en el mismo sitio. Delante de ella tenía a una chica también de su edad, de pelo negro y ojos rojizos, que la miraba seriamente. A Sakura esos ojos la pillaron por sorpresa y dio un saltito, haciendo que casi se caiga del brazo/asiento que se había agenciado.

Miró alrededor, estaba dentro de una casa muy bonita y decorada con cosas chinas. Eso quería decir que el hechizo no había salido mal. La casa le sonaba, le parecía haberla visto antes. En el sofá vio a Nieve, el gato blanco, que dormía plácidamente encima de un cojín. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de qué pasaba, la chica la tenía cogida por el pescuezo y pegó su nariz a la de ella.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que este gatito tan pequeño tenga magia?

- Yo no he dicho que la tenga, sólo que desprende un poco.

- Es precioso – la chica puso a Sakura en su hombro, acariciándola, y la gatita pudo verse en el espejo que tenía detrás de la chica: tenía el color de su pelo, con la nariz rosa, los ojos verdes como linternas y con una mancha blanca en forma de estrella justo encima de los ojos. Además, su cola y su vientre eran de pelo largo – ¿Es macho o hembra?

- No lo sé, no me ha dejado verlo.

- ¿Cómo que no te ha dejado? Eso es que no sabes – y con una rapidez que pilló a Sakura de sorpresa ya le había levantado la cola – Es una hembra. ¿Lo ves? - a Sakura se le puso el pelo de punta y se tapó la zona nuevamente. ¡No pensaba dejar que un chico le viera sus partes!

- Ya te he dicho que no me dejaba verlo – en la voz del chico se notó que le hacía gracia.

- Claro. Es porque es una chica – le sacó la lengua y volvió a centrarse en Sakura, acariciándola – ¿Qué harás con ella?

- Pues de momento mi madre y yo intentaremos descubrir el porqué de esa magia.

- ¿Y luego?

- La dejaré donde estaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Shaoran mírala! Es tan pequeñita y bonita… ¡No puedes dejarla sola en la calle, apenas es un bebé!

Sakura se sobresaltó (sentía cierta debilidad por las caricias) y miró a la chica y luego al chico. ¿Había oído **Shaoran**?

- Mira Meiling, si pretendes que me la quede, vas bien.

Sakura dio tal salto que se cayó al suelo de espaldas y soltando un "¡Au!" de quejido, pero no dejó de mirarles el uno al otro, aún sin poderse creer que realmente fueran ellos. Meiling cogió a la gatita con cierta sorpresa.

- Ha caído de espaldas.

- Ya lo he visto.

- Pero los gatos siempre caen de pie.

- Pues ésta es una patosa.

- "_Claro, ¡como es tan fácil ser gato!" _- pensó Sakura mirándolo enfadada.

- Mira, Shaoran – le puso la gatita delante de los ojos, haciendo que la pobre se ruborizara – Mira qué bonita es…

- No me la pienso quedar.

- ¡Pero…!

- Quédatela tú.

- No puedo, yo ya tengo a Nieve. ¡Anda, Shaoran!

- ¡Te he dicho que no la quiero!

- Hum – hinchó los carrillos, enfadada, y se le ocurrió una cosa – ¿Sabes? - miró a la gatita – Estoy segura que a Sakura le encantaría esta gatita.

- ¿A Sakura? - el chico se ruborizó levemente.

- "_¿Se ha ruborizado? Sharoan..." _- Sakura lo miraba atentamente.

- Quédatela, y cuando vayas a Japón se la regalas.

- Pero Meiling, sabes que no podré ir a Japón hasta que termine los estudios. Y eso si mi madre cumple su palabra.

- Miiiiuuuu. _**"Por favor"**_ - Sakura se bajó de los brazos de Meiling y se fregó en las piernas de Shaoran, ronroneando.

- ¡Oh, mira! Te ha cogido cariño…

- Pero es que a mí no me gustan los gatos – cogió a la gatita y la miró a los ojos – No te va a servir de nada que vengas haciéndote la mimosa…

- ¿Miiuu?** _"¿Por favor?"_** - le miró fijamente poniendo su típica cara de gatito apenado, con los ojos llorosos y orejas bajadas.

- No me mires así – bajó una ceja – Pones la misma cara que Sakura… - su cara de enfado se esfumó – Está bien, puede quedarse hasta que llegue mi madre… al fin de cuentas es ella quien tiene la última palabra en esta casa.

- ¡Bien! Hola pequeñita, yo me llamo Meiling y él es Shaoran Li.

- ¡Miau! - exclamó – _"¡Sí, son ellos! Aún no me lo puedo creer… ¡Qué suerte he tenido!"_

- Como si pudiera entenderte – dijo Shaoran.

- Insensible… - Meiling lo fulminó con la mirada - Lo primero que hay que pensar es un nombre.

- Búscaselo tú.

- Bien pues… - la miró a los ojos y sonrió – Me recuerda a Sakura con estos ojos y esa mancha en forma de estrella… ¿Y si la llamamos como ella?

- Por mí…

- ¿Te gusta Sakura-chan, gatita?

- ¡Mi! _**"¡Sí!" **_- Sakura afirmó repetidas veces – _"Esto sí que es suerte, estoy con Shaoran y Meiling y además me llamarán por mi propio nombre."_

*#*#*#*#*#*

- Así que sólo estaban la gatita y el libro, ¿no viste a nadie más, seguro? - Ilean Li, la madre de Shaoran, observaba a la gatita que se había subido a su falda nada más sentarse.

- Segurísimo – aseguró Shaoran – El único rastro de magia la emitía la gata, no noté ninguna presencia más por el bosque.

- Qué raro… - miró fijamente a Sakura, que intentaba sonreír lo más que podía.

- ¿Qué crees que puede haber pasado, madre?

- Realmente… - pensó unos momentos - No lo sé. Quizás alguien intentaba, o estaba practicando algún hechizo con el animal, y al notarte cerca, desapareció.

- ¿Y cómo alguien puede esfumarse sin dejar ningún rastro mágico? - preguntó Meiling.

- Con el hechizo de aparecerse – dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Cuál?

- Es un hechizo que te permite desaparecer de un lugar y aparecer en otro en un solo segundo.

- ¡Caray, qué práctico! - aquí Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero nadie la miraba – ¿Tú sabes hacerlo?

- Aún no lo he aprendido – dijo Shaoran, adivinando las intenciones de Meiling – Si esa persona ha usado este hechizo, nunca sabremos quién era ni lo que pasó.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo su madre.

- Por cierto, tía… - Meiling la miró con cara de súplica – ¿Shaoran puede quedarse con la pequeña Sakura-chan? - suplicó.

- ¿Sakura-chan? - miró a la gatita – ¿Le habéis puesto Sakura?

- Sí – Meiling sonrió – Sakura-chan.

- Se lo ha puesto Meiling – dijo Shaoran.

- Pues le viene muy bien ese nombre. Me acuerdo de esa niña, y esta gatita se le parece muchísimo en el aspecto y el carácter, desde que he entrado que no se ha despegado de mí.

- Qué raro… - dijo Meiling pensativa.

- ¿El qué?

- Bueno… antes le dije a Sakura que debía ser muy buena y cariñosa cuando llegaras, tía – miró a la gatita – Sé que es una locura, pero parece que se porta así porque yo se lo dije. Parece que realmente me haya entendido.

- Tonterías – exclamó Shaoran – Esta gatita ya es cariñosa de por sí sola, no porque se lo hayas dicho.

- Lo sé, pero realmente lo ha parecido. Y entonces… ¿se la puede quedar? - suplicó de nuevo.

- Hum… - miró a la gatita, que suplicaba con la mirada.

- ¿Miiiuu? _**"¿Por favor?"**_

- Sí, puede quedarse.

- ¡¿De verdad?! - dijeron a la vez los chicos, ella con ilusión y él con sorpresa, mientras Sakura lo pensaba.

- Hace mucho que no tenemos una mascota en casa. Además, Sakura-chan es muy bonita y cariñosa – los tres la miraron sorprendidos – También me recuerda mucho a Sakura y a Clow con estas tres manchas blancas…

- ¿Tres?/¿Meu? - dijeron a la vez los primos y Sakura.

- ¿Cómo que tres? - dijo Shaoran.

- Si sólo tiene una – dijo Meiling – la que tiene forma de estrella – Sakura asintió, pero tampoco la vieron.

- Pues yo le veo tres – puso el dedo en la frente de Sakura – Ésta es la que dices tú, Meiling – pasó la mano a su pecho – Ésta otra con forma de luna – le tocó la espalda – Y ésta última, con forma de sol. Los dos muy parecidos a los símbolos de Clow.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Déjamela – Shaoran la cogió y tocó las nuevas manchas, como si mirara que no fueran falsas, y haciendo que Sakura se ruborizara al tocarle la media luna del pecho – Pero antes estas manchas no estaban. No lo entiendo.

- "_Yo tampoco" _- pensó Sakura.

- Qué gatita más rarita – dijo Meiling – Ji, ji, queda bien – miró a su primo y le surgió una gota – Vale, bromas a parte… quizás aún se le están definiendo los colores.

- ¿Tú crees? Sakura-chan debe tener ya unos dos meses.

- Bueno, "maestro", pueden haber excepciones, ¿no?

- Seguramente. Pero yo apostaría más a que tiene que ver con el tema de la magia.

- Sea como sea, ahora está aún más mona que antes – la cogió y la acarició – ¿Quieres verlo, Sakura-chan?

- Meu mau. _**"Ya mismo".**__ "Aún no lo entiendo, quiero asegurarme."_

- Bien, vamos – empezó a andar.

- ¿A dónde te la llevas? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Al baño, para que se vea – dijo sin pararse.

- ¿Cómo va a darse cuenta de que no la entiende? - suspiró.

Meiling se llevó a Sakura hasta el baño, donde había un gran espejo que llegaba hasta el suelo. Sakura se miró las manchas muy fijamente, buscando una explicación a eso, mientras que Meiling la miraba sonriendo divertida ante la expresión de la pequeña. Entonces Sakura encontró la explicación. Claro, su símbolo mágico era la estrella, por eso tenía esa mancha. El sol y la luna influían más indirectamente con su magia, por eso no le habían salido al mismo tiempo. Sonrió, había encontrado la respuesta por sí sola.

Pensó en lo orgulloso que se pondría Kero cuando se lo contara… Y le asaltaron las preguntas. ¿Cómo podría volver a ser normal? Ahora no podía hablar. ¿Lograría hacer que alguien leyera el conjuro? ¿Y si no lo conseguía y se quedaba así para siempre?

- "_¡No! Quiero volver a ser humana. Debo hacer que Shaoran lea el hechizo como sea. Pero… __¿cómo puedo hacerlo? Soy tan pequeña que me es imposible hacer algo como levantar el libro mágico y llevárselo a Shaoran… A saber dónde lo ha puesto… Tengo que encontrarlo y mostrarle el hechizo"._

- ¡Sakura-chan! - Meiling la cogió por el lomo – ¿A dónde ibas? - la había cogido saliendo por la puerta.

- Miauu… _**"A buscar…" **__"Bah, da igual, no me entiende."_

- Ya querías explorar la casa, ¿eh? Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo después, ahora tenemos que ir al comedor. Dentro de poco será hora de cenar.

- ¿Miau? _**"¿Ya?"**_ - y la tripa le hizo ruido - _"Sí, ya"_- pensó mientras Meiling se reía.

Se dejó llevar en brazos hasta el comedor, donde en seguida se hizo con el cariño de Wei, que para su sorpresa lo vio idéntico a la última vez. ¿Qué tomará para conservarse de esa manera? En la cocina el anciano hombre le preparó algo de comer que a Sakura le supo a gloria. Estaba terriblemente hambrienta y cansada. Aún sí, la gatita no se separó de Shaoran.

- Definitivamente, la gata es tuya – rió Meiling cuando vio que Sakura se subía a su regazo en cuanto se sentó.

- No le veo la gracia – dijo el chico con un deje de enfado.

No obstante, no se la sacó de encima, y Sakura siguió con su empeño de seguirlo por allá donde iba, incluso cuando quiso ir a acostarse.

- ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme de una vez? - dijo el chico, ya harto, parándose – Quieta ahí – la señaló mientras ella se sentaba y él daba 2 pasos hacia atrás – Así, no te muevas – dio otros pasos y, al ver como ella le hacía caso, se giró y abrió la puerta para entrar en su cuarto – ¿Pero qué…? - no había puesto un pie dentro que ella ya se había colado entre sus piernas – ¡Será posible! ¡¿No pretenderás dormir en mi habitación?! - pero Sakura ya se había trepado a la cama y lo miraba con las orejas bajadas – Ah, está bien… pero te pondré este cojín en el suelo y dormirás aquí.

Dicho y hecho. Sakura obedeció y se sentó en el cojín. Shaoran la miró y abrió otra puerta. La pequeña pudo ver que era un cuarto de baño antes de que él cerrara la puerta. Pudo oír el ruido del agua de la ducha, así que mientras esperaba a que él terminara, se puso a inspeccionar la habitación.

La mejor palabra para describirla bien podría ser "envidiable". Dos veces más grande que la de Sakura, tenía todo lo que un adolescente desearía: televisor plano enfrente de la cama, equipo completo de reproductor digital, ordenador completo y a su lado un portátil, un equipo de música y una videoconsola que Sakura no conocía, pero parecía muy nueva. Las paredes eran de un tono verde-azulado, dándole un toque de estilo a la habitación. ¡Ya le gustaría a ella tener sólo la mitad de todo aquello!

Un momento, ¡el ordenador! ¡Podía escribir un mensaje en él! Se acercó corriendo pero vio que estaba apagado. Tenía que acordarse de intentarlo en cuanto lo viera encendido. ¡Esa podía ser su salvación!

También vio que al lado del ordenador había una estantería enorme llena de libros. Sakura corrió hacia allí a ver si veía su libro mágico, pero no tuvo suerte. Seguía mirando cuando oyó abrirse la puerta y corrió a encontrar a Shaoran. En cuanto lo vio se paró en seco, notó que su cuerpo se helaba mientras que su cara ardía de vergüenza y, sacando humo por las orejas, escondió la cabeza bajo el cojín.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? Ni que te avergonzara verme así.

Sakura no sacó la cabeza hasta que no lo oyó tumbarse en la cama.

- "_Ma… ¡madre mía! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre salir del baño sólo con la toalla alrededor de la cintura?! ¡Casi me da un infarto! ¡Tierra, trágame!"_

Cuando por fin le oyó meterse en la cama sacó la cabeza para respirar un poco y le miró, aún sonrojada. Se había puesto un pijama de un color parecido al de la pared y estaba mirando algo. Sakura se acercó y empezó a trepar para subir con él, pero Shaoran la cogió y le ahorró el esfuerzo.

- ¡No arañes las sábanas! - pese a que usó un tono autoritario, la dejó en su falda.

- ¿Meu? - Sakura miraba lo que parecía ser un pequeño marco en las manos del chico.

- ¿Esto? Es una foto – se la enseñó y se vio a sí misma de niña, junto a él y Tomoyo – Es de cuando tenía 12 años, poco antes de marcharme de Japón – miró a la gatita, que miraba fijamente la fotografía – Oye, tú puedes entenderme, ¿verdad?

- Miii. _**"Sí"**_ - afirmó con la cabeza efusivamente.

- Lo sabía, hay algo especial en ti. ¿Qué te habrán hecho?

- Meu miaau. _**"No me han hecho nada"**_. _"Me lo he hecho yo sola, soy idiota"_ - pensó tristemente, bajando las orejas. Shaoran lo notó.

- No te preocupes, lo averiguaré – le acarició la cabeza.

- "_Ojalá pudieras entenderme, Shaoran"_- pensó apenada – _"Estoy aquí contigo y ni siquiera puedo hablarte"._

- Te voy a contar una cosa, pero no te rías, ¿eh?

- Miau. _**"Prometido"**_

- Mira – se centró en la foto – Ésta es Tomoyo, una muy buena amiga. Gracias a ella me animé a declarar mis sentimientos.

- ¿Mee? _**"¿Quee?"**_ _"¿Tomoyo? No lo sabía…" _

- Y ella – sonrió – es Sakura, la chica de la que me enamoré de pequeño – la gatita se sonrojó un poco – Es bonita, ¿verdad? Si la conocieras sabrías porqué me gustaba. Tiene un corazón de oro, siempre está llena de alegría y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a la gente. Es un tanto ingenua y despistada, y siempre llegaba tarde – rió – Me volvía loco – Sakura enrojeció aún más sin dejar de mirarle. ¿Porqué hablaba en pasado? ¿Ya se había olvidado de ella?

- Mauan... _**"Shaoran..."**_

- Le confesé que la quería justo antes de volver a casa. Ella vive en Japón, y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Pero le prometí que volvería – sonrió, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que no miraba ningún punto en concreto. Estaba recordando – Y cuando vuelva, sabré su respuesta. O eso espero. Lo prometió.

Se quedó en silencio, recordando. Sakura sabía que estaba recordando la llamada que le hizo ella al poco de llegar a China. En la mesa de noche pudo ver el teléfono que compartían ella, Shaoran y Tomoyo. Recordó que fue Tomoyo quién la animó a llamar.

#Flashback#

_Shaoran cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, claramente enfadado. Se había peleado con su madre por haberle hecho volver a casa. Odiaba haber vuelto. Quería estar en Japón, donde tenía una vida agradable. Allí estaba la niña que le gustaba y los amigos que había hecho. En China su vida giraba alrededor de sus deberes como futuro heredero de su clan. Tenía ganas de gritar, así que fue a darle puñetazos a su almohada._

_De repente oyó un sonido. Era un teléfono. Le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que era el teléfono que en su día le dio Tomoyo. ¿Seguía funcionando? ¿Desde tan lejos?_

_- ¿Diga? – preguntó con curiosidad. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y pensó que el teléfono, efectivamente, no funcionaba._

_- ¿Shaoran? – los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron de la sorpresa._

_- ¿Sakura?_

_- Hola – le oyó responder tímidamente – ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien, ahora bien – respondió sonriendo, aún impresionado – ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó preocupado. _

_- No, no ha pasado nada. Estoy bien._

_- Menos mal... – susurró aliviado._

_- Esto... ¿te puedo llamar?_

_- ¿No lo estás haciendo ya? – dijo para oírla reír, cosa que funcionó._

_- Me refiero a que... si te importa que lo haga._

_- Sakura, podrías llamarme a las tres de la mañana y sólo lograrías hacerme sonreír – hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea al mismo tiempo que oía una risita a lo lejos. Shaoran pudo imaginarse la cara sonrojada de Sakura – ¿Esa es Tomoyo? ¿De qué se ríe?_

_- De-de-de-de... ¡de nada! – tartamudeó nerviosa. Ahora era Shaoran quién se reía levemente. _

_- Siento haberte incomodado – hubo otra leve pausa – Sakura, me encantaría que siguiéramos en contacto. Si quieres._

_- Claro – si él hubiera estado con ella, hubiera visto brillar sus ojos como en el día que se despidieron – Shaoran... ¿cuándo vas a volver?_

_- No me dejan ir hasta que acabe mis estudios primero._

_- ¿Tanto tiempo?_

_- Sí, lo siento._

_- No te disculpes, no es tu culpa. Oye, Shaoran, cuando vuelvas... hablaremos._

_- ¿De qué? – parpadeó sin entender._

_- De... lo que me dijiste._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- De... ¡lo del juicio final! ¡El aeropuerto! ¡El oso de peluche! – exclamó ya sin paciencia._

_- Va-va-va... ¡vale! ¡Lo he entendido! – tartamudeó ruborizado._

_- Te lo prometo, Shaoran – dijo ella en tono decidido._

_- De acuerdo, es una promesa mutua. _

#fin del flashback#

A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos recordando, y miró de nuevo a Shaoran, que había vuelto a mirar la fotografía sonriendo.

- Mauan... _**"Shaoran"**_ – él levantó la cabeza al oírla, y le acarició la cabeza.

- Perdona, estaba recordando cosas. ¿Sabes? Todavía hoy me pongo muy nervioso cuando recibo una cara suya o cuando hablamos por teléfono. Aún la quiero, no he vuelto a sentir nada parecido por nadie – Sakura de nuevo sintió las mejillas arder – Pero ella seguramente ya habrá olvidado incluso cómo es mi cara…

- ¡Meeeuu! ¡Miau mau meu! _**"¡Noooo! ¡Eso no es verdad!"**_ – maulló poniendo sus patitas delanteras encima de la foto y mirándolo fijamente – _"¡Maldita sea Shaoran! Si pudieras entenderme, ¡ahora mismo te diría que te quiero como a nadie!"_

- Tienes razón, nos seguimos carteando y llamando. Por lo menos se acuerda de quién soy – ambos sonrieron.

- "_Shaoran…" _– frotó la cabeza a su pecho, ronroneando nuevamente.

- Bueno, vamos a dormir – se tumbó y apagó la luz, mientras notaba que Sakura salía de encima suyo pero no para bajarse, sino para acurrucarse en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro – ¿No habíamos acordado que dormirías en el cojín? – la oyó ronronear tan suavemente que lo relajaba y lo adormecía – Está bien, duerme conmigo – la acarició – ¿Sabes? No está tan mal eso de tener una mascota – y los dos se durmieron a la vez con las caricias y el ronroneo.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Notas de la autora:

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El cambio más notable del fanfic es que Sakura, en su forma de gato, pasa a llamarse "Sakura-chan" en vez de "Sakura" como antes. No suelo utilizar estos diminutivos en mis fics, ¡pero no he podido resistirme a pensar que sería más adorable así! ^^ _

_Y bueno, comentar que si alguien mira los reviews y ve que se pedían los dibujos de Sakura en su forma de gatita... no los pidáis, porque los perdí hace tiempo ^^U_

_Por respeto a la gente que me escribió hace tanto tiempo, dejaré las contestaciones de los reviews que estaban en el capítulo antiguo. Los demás ya podéis pasar al siguiente capítulo XD_

_A Keiko12: ^^UUUUUU en q nombre quedamos? Keiko o Laura? Y pq será q no me extraña verte?! Cómo tu por aquí eh? Normalmente me llenas de reviews el de Yu Yu Hakusho y no éste XDD pero me alegra q me escribas ^^ Gracias x10000 veces x hacerlo, me animas mucho (y me río mucho xDDD)… tranquila, te prometo que intentaré seguir un poco d cada fic (tengo 5 fics escribiendo a la vez!)… aunque no hago milagros ^^UUUU Este fic avanza, d momento, a buen ritmo (calculo 1 capítulo x semana más o menos… MAS O MENOS) y con respeto al de Yu Yu Hakusho 2: la Nueva Generación… cierto, lo dejé en lo más interesante! :D (asomando colita de diablo) muahahahahaha! (risa diabólica)… te pido un poquito d paciencia… y gracias!_

_A Lady Kaoru: (bonito nombre ^^) muchísimas gracias! Sí, tienes razón, habrá situaciones divertidas ^^ (aprovecho para decir q si alguien tiene propuestas estoy abierta a ellas :P… cosas q hayan hecho vuestros gatos, x ejemplo ^^). Bueno, ya ves q sí q era Shaoran… y aunque no lo parezca será un dueño muy sobre protector XDDD Y cierto, es el típico error de lectura q nos pasa a todos XD Se lo mostrarás a tu profesora? o.O No serás capaz?! /^/^/ Me veo dentro d unos años con mi hijo/a llegando a casa: "mamá, hoy nos han dicho un ejemplo d lo q pasa x no leer bien… una chica se convirtió en gato"… "O.o XDDDDD pero hija d donde sacaste eso?!"_

_XD! Menuda escena ¿no? Bueno muchas gracias por el review, espero q con este capítulo te rías un buen rato. ^^_

_Aaaaahhhh se me olvidaba… debería darte un premio! (Kina abraza y besuquea a Lady Kaoru) Muchas gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias! Muchas gracias por dejar review en "Guia'm"! ¡_¡ Buaaaaaaaaa q feliz soy! Alguien se acordó, al fin! Aunque siguen habiendo fics vírgenes d reviews… ya es mucho q dejaras uno! ;_; snif… q contenta estoy… snif snif… ahh, muchas gracias ^_^_

_A The Dark: Mauaus! Mi, me Mauan n_n Mo mau miau meuau au O.o (traducción: Gracias! Sí, es Shaoran n_n No sabía que supieras maullar gato O.o). jejeje… me alegra que te gustara ^^ Ya lo continúo, ya… y te digo lo mismo q ha Keiko… lo continuo como puedo pq tengo 5 fics q seguir -_-UU_

_Y x cierto… sabes q tienes el mismo nombre con el q me llaman a mi mis amigas góticas? (somos 3: Death, cuyo símbolo es la capucha y la guadaña d la muerte; Black, la calavera; y yo, Dark, el dragón negro ^O^) Q coincidencia! n_u Aunque en mi caso es algo tétrica n_nUUU XDD_

_Venga, que gracias y besos a ti tb!_

_A Fairy: me alegra q te guste ^^ A q sí? *-* Como he dicho al principio, hize unos dibujos de Sakura en gatita… si los quieres ver escríbeme! Gracias por el review!_

_A Sailor Aoi: XD no creo, Tomoyo se hubiera puesto aún peor XDD Aunque la retirada la tienes XD! Gracias, me alegro que te gustara… ah no? Ninguna? O.o hum… tengo q decirle a Khari q publique el q hizo de Shaoran convertido en lobo, entonces!_

_No esperes más x este, ya lo tienes XP ahora a esperar el 3º ^^UU XD_

_De nuevo gracias x el review, nos vemos!_


	3. instinto felino

Cap. 3: instinto felino

* * *

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada ante semejante ruido y se dio cuenta de que era el despertador de Shaoran. ¡Lo oía como si lo tuviera pegado al oído! Suerte que Shaoran lo paró en seguida, para ella era un infierno. Le miró al incorporarse y bostezar, y si hubiera sido humana, se hubiera reído de lo lindo. Nunca lo había visto con el pelo tan despeinado y con esa cara de sueño. No pudo aguantarse la risa, aunque siendo un gato sonó como si se estuviera atragantando, y frotó la cabeza en el torso del chico para darle los buenos días.

- Meeeuuu…

- Buenos días, pequeña. ¿Has dormido bien? – le dio una caricia y se fue a cambiarse.

- ¡Miii! _**"¡Sí!" **"Aunque si supieras que me has dado un par de manotazos y que casi me aplastas otro par de veces, igual no lo hubieras preguntado". _

Shaoran se cambió de ropa (Sakura metió se giró de espaldas para no verle), se arregló en el baño y sacó a la "intrusa" de su cama para hacerla. Luego se preparó la mochila. Sakura se subió a una silla y observó todo lo que hacía. Vio que encendía un móvil y se lo ponía en el bolsillo, luego cogía un casco de moto en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba ella y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Miau! _"¡Espera!"_

- ¿Eh? – se acercó a la gatita – Sakura-chan, tengo que ir a la escuela – la acarició, haciendo que ella ronroneara – Pórtate bien hasta que vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

- Meeuuu. _**"De acuerdo".**_

- Hasta luego.

- Miau. _**"Adiós".**_

Shaoran salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta para que ella pudiera salir. Sakura miró de nuevo el escritorio, donde había un libro en una esquina. Se subió a la silla y luego al escritorio. Era el libro de literatura. Después, en la pared, miró un poco el horario de Shaoran. Tenían asignaturas muy parecidas. Iba a dar media vuelta para bajarse e ir a desayunar cuando algo le llamó la atención. ¡A Shaoran le tocaba hoy literatura, y a segunda hora! Salió tan deprisa como se lo permitían sus patitas y le encontró yendo hacia la entrada.

- ¡Mauuan! _**"¡Shaoran!" **_- frenó a los pies del chico.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - se sorprendió – No vendrás conmigo, quédate aquí.

- ¡Mau miau meu! _**"¡Te dejas un libro!"**_ - se fue hacia atrás para que la siguiera.

- ¿Qué haces? - se agachó – ¿Qué quieres?

- Mee… au… as. _**"**__**Que vengas" **_- tiró de su pantalón.

- ¿Quieres que te siga?

- ¡Mii!- afirmó con la cabeza.

- Espero que sea importante, voy con el tiempo justo.

Sakura le condujo hasta su habitación y se subió al escritorio, señalando el libro con su pata y maullando.

- ¡Anda, me dejaba un libro! - lo cogió – Un momento, ¿cómo lo sabías?

- Meuu miau. _**"Por el horario"**_ - puso sus patitas en el horario.

- ¿Pero… cómo? ¿Sabes… leer?

- Mii – afirmó con la cabeza varias veces y Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Eso es imposible! - casi se cae al chocar con la silla - ¡Los gatos no saben leer!

- "_¡Pero yo no soy un gato!"_ - le miró fijamente, intentando que lo entendiera. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado tener telepatía!

- Shaoran, como no te des prisa llegarás tarde – Wei se asomó por allá – ¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada, déjalo – se puso el libro en la mochila – Hazme un favor, dale el desayuno a Sakura-chan, ¿Quieres? Me voy – dijo bastante alterado.

- Adiós.

- Miau.

- Adiós.

Después de un buen desayuno, Wei la dejó en la sala de estar, con la televisión puesta, mientras él hacia limpieza. Le hizo mucha gracia cuando le preguntó si estaba mirando la tele y la gatita asintió. La dejó allí mientras se iba a limpiar el resto de la casa y Sakura se quedó dormida. Esa mañana estaban solos en casa y reinaba la tranquilidad.

Algo la despertó un rato después, un ligero zumbido encima suyo. Buscó con la mirada y movió las orejas, hasta volverlo a oír. Era… ¿una mosca? Pues sí, una mosca normal y… ¡Pesada! No paraba de posarse en las orejas de Sakura, y ella se puso al otro lado del sofá, sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Esa mosca le estaba empezando a ser interesante. Se acercó al cojín donde se había puesto la mosca y saltó para intentar cogerla.

Falló.

No sabía qué le pasaba, sólo sentía el impulso de atraparla. Su mente se había nublado y se sentía como si de verdad fuera un gato. Empezó a saltar persiguiendo a la dichosa mosca. Con mucha habilidad se subió a una silla y luego a la mesa. Allí estaba, encima de una flor. Se acercó con sigilo y saltó encima de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

_¡CRASH!_

- ¿Pero qué…? - Wei, al oír eso, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia el comedor, donde encontró a la gatita en el suelo rodeada de lo que antes habían sido unas flores y un jarrón chino de porcelana – Ay, pero… ¿qué has hecho, Sakura-chan?

Wei, preocupado, se acercó a Sakura y quiso cogerla, pero ella, que aún conservaba su estado de "mente gatuna", se asustó y empezó a correr cogeando y dejando un rastro de sangre. Quiso esconderse bajo la mesa y entre los sofás, pero el mayordomo la encontraba fácilmente y cuando la tenía a un centímetro, ella volvía a correr. Al pobre anciano le costaba mucho cogerla, pues era muy escurridiza. Y se estaba empezando a preocupar puesto que la pequeña había llegado a llevar la patita trasera levantada sin que dejara de sangrar.

Los gatos, cuando están heridos, pierden el control de sí mismos: huyen, lanzan bufidos, muerden, maúllan de dolor y atacan si se sienten acorralados. La mente gatuna de Sakura no era una excepción y arañó a Wei presa del pánico. Finalmente usó sus habilidades de escaladora y pensó que en las alturas no le cogerían. Eso le hubiera servido… si hubiera escalado otra cosa que no fueran las cortinas de la salita. A medio escalar (dejando, por cierto, un buen estropicio detrás suyo) Wei la intentó coger, pero ella dio un salto hacia arriba, tirando de las cortinas, que terminaron cediendo y se cayeron con ella.

Sakura pareció haber despertado de una siesta. ¿Lo había soñado o es que realmente había hecho lo que había hecho? Se quiso levantar, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y además tenía las cortinas encima, no podía ver ni se las podía quitar. Empezó a maullar pidiendo ayuda hasta que Wei le sacó las cortinas de encima y la cogió, haciendo que la gatita maullara de dolor. La estuvo observando un rato.

- Vaya, parece que ya vuelves a ser la de antes – sonrió – parecías otra.

- "_Es que era otra… la mente gatuna me dominó"._

- Madre mía… mira tu pata… te has debido cortar con el jarrón – empezó a reír – menuda la has armado… - Sakura miró el comedor: el jarrón y las flores destrozados, el agua derramada, una planta volcada y las cortinas hechas jirones.

- Mi…au. _**"Ahí… va" **__"Me van a matar…"_

- Y eso que es tu primer día como miembro de la casa – sonrió ante la cara de culpabilidad de Sakura – No pasa nada, cambiaremos las cortinas y pondremos un jarrón nuevo. No te asustes, no te echarán por esto… incluso puede que les haga gracia.

- "_¿Este hombre puede leerme el pensamiento o algo parecido? ¿Cómo diablos lo hace?" _- pensó Sakura con los ojos como platos.

- Bueno, ahora vamos a curar esa pata… traviesa – el anciano mayordomo sonrió tiernamente y se la puso en el regazo, donde Sakura vio el arañazo que le había hecho en la mano y, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, le lamió la herida.

*#*#*#*#*#*

- Ya estoy en casa – Shaoran entró en el comedor donde estaba Wei esperándolo con la merienda en la mesa.

- Bienvenido, Shaoran. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Terriblemente aburrido y lleno de adolescentes estúpidos con las hormonas revueltas, como siempre.

- Tú también eres un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas, que yo sepa.

- No, las mías están en su sitio.

- Sakura ha llamado y me ha dicho que te ha enviado una foto en bikini.

- ¡¿Que ha hecho qué?! - exclamó ruborizándose fuertemente ante la idea.

- ¿Con que las hormonas en su sitio, eh?

- ¡Muy gracioso! - exclamó enfadado – Además, ella no es de ese tipo de chicas.

- Sí, lo sé. Por cierto, tu otra Sakura está en tu cama.

- Hablando de ella, ¿sabes que gracias a Sakura-chan he podido hacer la clase de literatura?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Sakura-chan?

- Cuando me iba, ella me ha vuelto a guiar hasta mi habitación y me ha enseñado el libro que me dejaba… y luego me ha señalado el horario, justo en el recuadro donde ponía "literatura", de hoy.

- Entonces… ¿lo ha leído? - se sorprendió.

- Eso me ha indicado… esa gatita es muy lista, demasiado. Realmente es posible que alguien la hechizara de alguna forma para que ahora pueda leer, pero ¿con qué fin? - fue ahí donde se percató de la ausencia de Sakura – Por cierto, pensaba que la encontraría contigo, o que al menos vendría a recibirme.

Con tranquilidad, Wei le contó a Shaoran todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana con Sakura. Shaoran se echó a reír. ¡Wei, que siempre era tan formal y tranquilo, andando a cuatro gatas detrás de un gato! ¡Menudo espectáculo se había perdido!

Aún así, no pudo evitar preocuparse por la pata de su mascota.

Sakura dormitaba plácidamente en el cojín de la cama de Shaoran. Se había pasado el día allá, con la patita vendada, sin poder moverse. No se encontraba muy bien, había perdido mucha sangre para un cuerpo tan pequeño y al sentirse mal no se sintió con ánimos de comer.

Se había pasado el día reflexionando, intentando averiguar porqué se había comportado de esa manera. En todo momento sabía lo que hacía, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo había algo que la impulsaba a seguir la dichosa mosca. Dos mentalidades diferentes. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Sería más normal si ella hubiera poseído el cuerpo del animal (cosa que aún no sabía hacer), en ese caso sí que la mente del gato "estaría ahí", por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero era su mismo cuerpo el que había cambiado, entonces… ¿por qué tenía esa "segunda mente" en su cabeza?

No lograba encontrar respuesta de ninguna manera, no encontraba como "ligar" eso por mucho que pensara. De pronto le vino una idea que la golpeó como una maza. ¿Y si se estaba convirtiendo en un gato de verdad? Aterrada ante la idea y encontrándose mal, acabó por quedarse dormida. Estaba agotada.

Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido antes de notar cómo una mano cálida y suave la acariciaba con delicadeza, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Hola pequeña – se encontró con la cara de Shaoran, que sonreía - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Miii, meu meu… _**"Sí, no es nada…"**_ - ronroneó, feliz de tenerle con ella. Vio como él se sentaba a su lado y ella se movió hasta pegarse a él, mientras recibía unas deliciosas caricias detrás de las orejas -_ "Shaoran… como me alegra que estés a mi lado…"_- enseguida cayó dormida de nuevo.

- "_¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?"_ - pensó el joven mirando a la gatita - _"¿Por qué esta pequeña gatita me hace sentir tanta ternura? ¿Por qué ese cariño hacia ella?" _- sonrió - _"Es como volver a estar al lado de Sakura."_

*#*#*#*#*#*

Notas de la autora:

_¿Qué tal? ¿Os va gustando? Este capítulo antes era de los normales, ahora es de los cortos xD_

_Espero que os vaya gustando la historia ^^_

_Aquí dejo las respuestas a los reviews antiguos:_

_A Fairy: ¿de verdad te gustaron los dibujos? *_* Me alegro ^^ Gracias por todo._

_A Seinko: ¿no pensabas que te engancharía tanto? XD Demostrado, pues: los fics son traicioneros XDDDDDDDDD Lágrimas? O_O Pues mejor no quieras leer cuando Eriol le cuenta a Shaoran que Sakura ha desaparecido… pero aún falta para ese trozo XP (y más ahora q me voy T_T). Uy, pues no falta para q Shaoran lea el librito… ^^UUU Y no eres la única q *¬* al imaginarlo sin toalla… :)~~~~~~~~~~~ Ahhh! Voy a buscarme una palangana… mi teclado T_T_

_Te creo, te creo ^^U Yo soy muy confiada (demasiado y todo ¬¬U)._

_A Sailor Blue Love: ^^ Gracias… pues aquí lo tienes… espero que te guste n_n Aunque para el próximo habrá q esperar T_T_

_A Lady Kaoru: Gracias ^_^ XD Pues si lo eres te añado a la lista? XDD Hay un lío de "Sakura" y Sakura… XDD yo tb quiero ver su cara! Jajajaja! XD! ^^UUU Pues, chica, paciencia es lo q tendrás q tener para el próximo capítulo -_-U Y envidia lo tenemos todas ¬¬U Y con respeto a continuar Clanes… T_T No se qué hacer! No se q cosas pueden pasar con los nuevos cachorros -_-U Tengo una idea demasiado por encima… ;_;_

_A The Dark: hermana d nombre, volvemos a vernos XD Miua me mauas mau miau? Ma meu me? (así q tienes gato? Cómo es?) XD El mío es un siamés algo oscurito pero con unos ojos clarísimos ^^ :9~ Es todo un peluchín XD Gracias ^_^ Ship, un dragón ^O^ Negro d ojos rojos XD… bue… ese gato es un principiante… el mío destrozó una almohada pequeña q tenía desde q era bebé… pero por mucho q lo quiera, ese día casi lo mato ^^UU Me ha hecho muchas otras cosas, pero su trasero seguro q lo recuerda d esta XD Pero desde entonces no araña nada, eso sí XDD Bueno, la semana pasó XD ya no faltan días… y ahora tendrán q pasar 2 más T_T XDDD Eres buena calculando! XDD_


	4. una de cal y otra de arena

Cap. 4: una de cal y otra de arena

* * *

Shaoran terminaba de hacer un trabajo cuando le avisaron que era la hora de la cena. Se había distraído acariciando a Sakura y casi no había tenido tiempo de hacer los deberes. Miró a la cama, donde aún dormía la gatita, y se dispuso a cogerla para llevarla a comer. Pero al llamarla, ella apenas abrió un poco los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan? Es hora de cenar, ¿no tienes hambre? - ante la falta de respuesta de la pequeña, se preocupó - ¿Sakura-chan? - le pasó la mano por la cabeza y entonces notó que su piel estaba caliente, y que sus orejas ardían - ¡Sakura-chan!

Shaoran bajó corriendo con Sakura en brazos, alertando a Wei y a su madre. Mientras el anciano hombre cogía a Sakura en brazos e intentaba que comiera algo, Shaoran telefoneó a Meiling, ya que era la única que sabía algo sobre gatos al tener a Nieve en su casa.

- ¿Te quieres calmar, Shaoran? - le suplicó su prima por teléfono - ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?

- Está muy mal Meiling. Está caliente, le arden las orejas, no se levanta...

- ¿Come?

- No, Wei lo está intentando pero no come.

- Entonces es grave. Tienes que llevarla al veterinario. Voy a llamar al médico de Nieve y te acompaño a llevarla. Enseguida estoy ahí.

- Gracias Meiling.

El poco tiempo que tardó Meiling en ir a su casa se le hizo eterno a Shaoran. Sakura sólo se había movido para ir junto a él pero le fallaban las fuerzas para lograr salir de la cocina. Wei la llevó y cuando se vio en los brazos de Shaoran ronroneó, aferrándose a él.

Media hora después Sakura se encontró encima de una mesa de metal. El frío le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Alguien le abrió la boca y le puso una linterna en los ojos que la cegó un buen rato. Le pellizcaron en la espalda y le quitaron la venda que le había puesto Wei en la pata. La palparon de arriba abajo, le pusieron algo redondo y frío en el pecho y luego, otra cosa fría por la parte de atrás, lo que hizo que se levantara de golpe dando un grito y sintiéndose muy abochornada. En cuanto la soltaron buscó los brazos de Shaoran, a quién se volvió a aferrar sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando. Se sentía demasiado mal para hacer nada.

- ¿Cómo está?

- La herida está bien, tiene buen aspecto, aunque necesitará un par de puntos – dijo una mujer joven – Pero su estado general está mal. Está deshidratada y tiene fiebre. Está muy pálida. Según me han dicho, ha perdido abundante sangre, ¿verdad?

- Así es – respondió Meiling.

- Por suerte no ha llegado a sufrir un shock – sonrió – Se pondrá bien. Vamos a re-hidratarla con suero y vitaminas y a ponerle una terapia antibiótica.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sakura despertó algo confundida y amodorrada, como si le hubieran dado un somnífero. Parpadeó varias veces al ver que no estaba en la casa de Shaoran, sino en una jaula metálica, sobre lo que parecía ser una chaqueta. Enseguida reconoció que era de Shaoran por su finísimo olfato, del que todavía le costaba acostumbrarse. Se encontró con una pata vendada de rojo, de la que salía un catéter hacia una bolsa de suero que colgaba fuera de la jaula. Miró también su pata herida que llevaba una especie de apósito pegado. No le dolía y se encontraba muchísimo mejor que la noche anterior.

- ¿Miau? _**"¿Hola" **_Miaaauuu _**"Hooolaaaa"**_ - maullaba buscando con la miraba, pero parecía que no había nadie.

Entonces oyó un ruido y una mujer joven entró en la sala. Vestía un pijama de enfermería de color verde, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro que se estaba recogiendo en una coleta y dejaba caer unos mechones más cortos a su cara, y los ojos verde oscuro. Soltó un bostezo y sonrió ampliamente dirigiéndose a la jaula de Sakura.

- Buenos días chiquitina, ¿ya te has despertado? Apenas está amaneciendo – abrió la jaula y acarició a la gatita, que inevitablemente ronroneó – Déjame ver – le pellizcó levemente la espalda – Ya no estás deshidratada, en un ratito te quitaré el suero. ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¡Mii! - fue oír la palabra que el estómago de Sakura rugió y se comió enseguida lo que le trajo la veterinaria.

- Voy a llamar a tu dueño, creo que ha dormido lo mismo que yo en toda la noche – sonrió ampliamente – No ha parado de llamar. Hasta he tenido que desconectar el teléfono para poder hacerte las curas tranquila. Pero... - le guiñó un ojo divertida – Eso no se lo digas a mi jefe.

Después de llamar a Shaoran, la joven le quitó el suero a Sakura (que cerró los ojos para no verlo) y la tentó a jugar un poco con un cordel. A Sakura le cayó bien, era muy agradable.

No hubieron pasado ni 20 minutos que oyeron sonar el timbre del hospital. Shaoran entró como una bala buscando a Sakura, demasiado preocupado para esperar a recogerla después del colegio. Se llevó una regañina de la joven por haber venido tan temprano, pero dejó que se llevara a la gatita a casa.

- Adiós, Sakura-chan – le dijo dándole un suave abrazo antes de dársela a Shaoran – Pórtate bien y cuida esa patita, ¿eh?

- Mii, miau. _**"sí, gracias".**_

- Esta es la medicación que debe tomar – le entregó un papelito a Shaoran – Adiós pequeña, te veo en una semana – dijo acariciándole la barbilla.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sakura nunca pensó que alguien como Shaoran podía tomarse tan en serio una advertencia. ¡No le dejaba dar ni un paso! Ni siquiera quiso asistir al colegio con tal de cuidar de "su" Sakura. Al principio le pareció un gesto muy tierno, pero acabó cansada de no poder hacer nada. Así que se refugió en la única persona capaz de frenar el sentimiento de sobre-protección de Shaoran: su madre. Se ponía bajo sus piernas y las facciones de la dura mujer se enternecían al instante. Ella misma la cuidaba cuando Shaoran no estaba en casa, la dejaba estar sobre su falda cuando estudiaba tratados mágicos o simplemente leía.

De esta forma pasó rápidamente una semana y les tocaba volver al veterinario.

Sakura acudió muy contenta de poder ver a su nueva "amiga". Iba en brazos de Shaoran cuando se sentaron en la sala de espera con otras personas y sus mascotas. Un niño que había venido con su madre y un perrito se acercó a Sakura para acariciarla hasta que les tocó el turno. Finalmente se quedaron con un hombre joven y una mujer mayor y sus gatos, a los que llevaban en sus respectivos transportines. Uno era blanco y negro de ojos amarillos, y pequeño como Sakura. El otro era un persa de color humo precioso y ojos cobre.

Sakura, llena de curiosidad, se acercó al gato mayor para saludarlo, pues lo tenía más cerca. Pero éste le dio un bufido en cuanto la tuvo delante y la mujer, al oírlo, intentó darle una patada a Sakura, que se apartó a tiempo.

- ¡Largo de aquí!

- ¡Oiga! - exclamó Shaoran al verlo - ¡No toque a mi gata!

- ¡Que no se acerque a mi Bigotitos! - le gritó irritada – A saber qué le puede contagiar a mi pequeño "cuchi cuchi" - antes eso, a Shaoran y a Sakura se les cayó una gota enorme por la cabeza.

- Sakura-chan está sana – la defendió Shaoran – Su gato es el salvaje – dijo al ver que el gato volvía a bufar y gruñía.

- Ya, mi "cuchi cuchi", ese gato feo no se te va a acercar. ¡Debería llevar atada a esa cosa! - protestó señalando a Sakura como si fuera un animal peligroso.

- "_¡Esta mujer está loca!"_

- No necesita ir atada – dijo con una mueca de asco ante el desprecio de la anciana.

- En realidad – intervino el hombre – Sí que debería ir atada. Es obligatorio. Podría asustarse con cualquier cosa y escaparse. O al menos, tendría que ir en un transportín.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí – le sonrió – Déjame adivinar... es tu primera mascota.

- ¿Ta... tanto se nota? - dijo con una gota en la nuca.

Mientras ambos humanos hablaban, Sakura saludó al gatito, aunque a cierta distancia esta vez. El gatito parecía asustado.

**- Hola.**

**- Hola **– le respondió curioso.

**- ¿Cómo te llamas?** - quiso saber, acercándose más a la puerta.

**- Miu.**

**- ¿Miu? Es muy bonito. Yo me llamo Sakura.**

**- Sakura... ¿No tienes miedo?**

**- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?**

**- ¡Del hombre de verde!**

**- Ho... ¿hombre de verde?**

**- Sí, el hombre de verde. Huele raro y te pincha. ¡Siempre te pincha!**

**- ¿Te refieres al veterinario?**

**- ¿Ve-qué?**

**- Al que llamas "hombre de verde". No tienes que tenerle miedo, él te cura cuando estás enfermo.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Sí. Mira, a mi me curaron la pierna. **

**- ¿Pero porqué me pincha, entonces?**

**- Te pone cosas para que no te pongas enfermo.**

**- Ala, sí que sabes... **- dijo con admiración infantil.

Poco después les tocaba entrar. La veterinaria se alegró mucho de volver a ver a Sakura y de verla tan bien. Le quitó los puntos de la pata y la examinó de arriba abajo, pero esta vez sin usar el termómetro.

- Estás muy muy bien, Sakura-chan. Ahora podemos vacunarte.

- ¡¿Me?! **_"¡¿Qué?!" _**_"¿Vacunarme? No irá en serio, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!"_

Cuando salió de la consulta, comprendió porqué al pobre Miu le daban tanto miedo los "hombres de verde".

Y aún así, pensó que era peor el médico humano.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Pasada la primera semana en casa de los Li y de nuevo con la pata curada, los habitantes de la casa enseguida vieron la gran vitalidad de Sakura: cada día recorría toda la casa de arriba abajo, inspeccionando; y se metía en cualquier sitio: bajo los sofás, detrás del frigorífico, dentro de los armarios… un día, Shaoran, después de guardar su ropa, cerró el armario y se fue al centro a comprar. La pobre Sakura se quedó allí maullando hasta que el chico volvió y la sacó del armario, medio afónica.

Cada vez que Wei ponía la ropa a lavar, tenía que mirar primero en el interior de la lavadora. No sería la primera vez que se encontraba a una bolita de pelos rubios y ojos verdes intentando salir de allí. Lo mismo le pasaba con la cesta de la ropa, cada vez que cerraba un armario o cuando abría los cajones.

Aún así, pronto se ganó el cariño y la confianza de todo el mundo, incluso de la gente que llamaba a la puerta: un minuto allá y ya te encantaba la "mascotita" de la familia Li. Y es que Sakura, con su buen carácter, su cariño hacia los demás y su aspecto, conquistaba a cualquiera.

Un día, poco después del incidente del veterinario, Meiling y Shaoran llegaron con una bolsa que mantenían escondida mientras Meiling llamaba a Sakura.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Mira lo que te traemos!

Sakura miraba curiosa a uno y a otro, y entonces Meiling levantó lo que llevaba escondido en una mano: una pelota. Sin que acabara de comprender a qué venía tanta expectación ante una pelota, Meiling la lanzó al suelo. La pelota botó por el suelo haciendo un ruido de cascabeles dentro y, antes de pensarlo, ya se había lanzado a perseguirla. ¡Era muy divertido! Pero la sorpresa no acabó ahí, porque le habían traído varios juguetes con los que se pasaría horas y horas jugando de ahora en adelante.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Una mañana de fin de semana, las hermanas de Shaoran se reunieron en la casa sólo para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia. Aprovecharon también para celebrar una reunión familiar con sus esposos e hijos.

- ¡Chiquitín! - exclamó la primera de las hermanas que llegó, colgándose de su hermano pequeño.

- ¡No me llames así!

- "_¿Chiquitín?" _- Sakura les observaba divertida - _"Me pregunto porqué todas las mujeres de esta familia tienen esa obsesión por colgarse de Shaoran"._

- Cada día estás más guapo, ¡ya casi eres un hombre!

- ¡Vale ya, Feimei!

- Ohhh, ¡pero si es verdad! ¡Mi chiquitín se hace mayor!

- ¡Suéltame de una vez, que ya no soy un niño! - protestó con una gota en la cabeza - ¡Mira, ahí está Sakura-chan!

- ¡¿DÓNDE?! - chilló mirando a todas partes hasta verla - ¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAN! - saltó sobre ella en un segundo. A Sakura se le erizó todo el pelo del susto e intentó escaparse, pero Feimei era demasiado rápida incluso para ella - ¡Pero qué monísima ereeees! ¡Me encantaaaaa! ¡Qué suaveeeee y qué preciosa! ¡Ayyyyy me la quiero quedar! - Sakura fulminó con la mirada a Shaoran, que le pedía perdón con las manos.

La escena fue muy parecida con las demás hermanas. Sakura se acordó de cuando las vio de niña, ¡no habían cambiado ni un ápice! El caso es que al principio se dejaba hacer, algo cohibida pero sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero al final Shaoran tuvo que rescatarla de las cuatro mujeres que no se cansaban de cogerla y acariciarla. Con sus hijos eran otra cosa, se pasaron el día entero jugando juntos. Enseguida les cogió mucho cariño y se sentía como si realmente fueran sus sobrinos.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Durante la mayor parte del día, donde estaba Shaoran, estaba Sakura. Pero también le encantaba estar con Wei en la cocina. Le gustaba sentarse en la encimera de la cocina y observar como el anciano mayordomo preparaba todo tipo de recetas.

- ¡Meu! - de un salto se subió a su lado en la encimera.

- Ah, hola Sakura-chan – sonrió – Mira, hoy vendrán la señorita Meiling con su novio. He pensado en hacer tortitas con miel. ¿Te gustan? - se rió al verla asentir con la cabeza y lamerse los bigotes – No te muevas de donde estás – empezó a hacer la masa sin darse cuenta de que la inquilina se acercaba y olisqueaba el bote de miel – ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? – Sakura se sorprendió y se echó hacia atrás, haciendo volcar el contenido de un saquito encima de ella, quedando blanca de… harina – ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Shaoran, ven deprisa!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – apareció el joven al cabo de un minuto.

- Mira qué cambio de "look" ha hecho tu gatita.

- ¿Eh? - la miró - ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

- ¿Mé? _**"¿Qué?"**_ - maulló con una gotita en la nuca.

- Ven acá, pequeña _taochí _- Shaoran la cogió – Vamos a bañarte.

- ¡¿Mauau?! _**"¡¿Cómo?!"**_ _"¡¿Bañarme?! ¡¿Él?! ¡Pero qué vergüenza!"_

*#*#*#*#*#*

- Aquí es – Shaoran, que llevaba a Sakura sentada en un brazo, entró con ella en una tienda de animales.

- "_¿Para qué me habrá traído aquí?" _- se preguntaba ella.

_- Shiávu jáo_, joven – una mujer le dio las buenas tardes al chico - ¿En qué puedo servirle?

_- Shiávu jáo, furrén_ (buenas tardes, señora). Vengo a ver si está listo lo que encargué ayer, a nombre de Li.

- ¡Ah sí, ya me acuerdo! La pieza ya está tallada y todo escrito en ella. Espere un momento, por favor… - entró en una sala.

- ¿Meu miau mau? _**"¿Qué es tanto misterio?" **_- miró a Shaoran y le golpeó el pecho con una pata.

- Espera, ya verás como te gustará – sonrió.

- ¿Mau? - frunció el ceño sin entender. En ese momento unos niños se acercaron y acariciaron a Sakura, mientras colmaban de preguntas a Shaoran.

- Bueno, aquí está – la mujer apareció de nuevo con una cajita de terciopelo – Vamos a ver qué tal le queda… ponga a la gatita en la mesa – Shaoran obedeció – Hola preciosa, eres muy bonita – le dio unas caricias y finalmente abrió la cajita.

Sakura se quedó maravillada. Era una plaquita en forma de pétalo de cerezo con el nombre de "Sakura-chan" escrito en chino y en japonés. La plaquita colgaba de un collar muy fino de color blanco con pétalos de sakura de color rosa. La señora se lo puso y Sakura se miró en el espejo que tenía a su lado, era precioso y brillaba.

- ¿Te gusta, pequeña? - preguntó Shaoran.

- ¡Miii!- gritó saltando encima de él y sin poder evitar besarle, aunque fuese a modo de lametones en la cara.

*#*#*#*#*#*

NdA:

_Este es el capítulo más bestialmente reeditado jajaja! Antes se llamaba "un hermoso regalo" y básicamente iba del regalo del collar XD pensé en un capítulo de visita al veterinario, algo terrible para un gato, y lo de la pata me lo puso a pelo jajaja!_

_Os voy a revelar una cosita. La veterinaria que atiende a Sakura, representa que soy yo xD_

_Esto lo tenía escrito en el antiguo capítulo y me ha hecho gracia. ¡Es un avance del próximo capítulo en plan serie! XDD _

**"Meiling ha decidido apuntarnos a mí y a Nieve en un concurso de belleza para gatos. A Shaoran parece que no le acaba de gustar la idea, ¡es un cabezota! ¡Cuánta gente! ¡Me miran mucho! Parece que les gusto… ¡Anda! ¿Quién me llama? ¿De dónde sale este gato? Se comporta de forma rara… ¿Y porqué Nieve se pone a la defensiva? ¡Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo! Capítulo cinco: concurso de belleza. ¿Tengo posibilidades de ganar? ¡Miau!" **

_Y para finalizar pongo los antiguos comentarios:_

_A jessy4: ^^ Gracias! Bueno a mi tmb me encantan las S+S (y no hago otra cosa XD) Tranquila, ahora mismo te aviso ;)_

_A Sailor Aoi: Me alegra de q te guste n_n La verdad es q es la primera vez q me planteo un fic como si fueran capítulos como la serie XD Yo tmp tengo cámara o tmb hubiera hecho como Tomoyo -_-U O.o Calla! Pero tengo d fotos! XDDD Gracias, Atte ^.-_

_A Celina Sosa: gracias n_n Bueno, lo pasé mal, pero he sobrevivido XD Y creo q lo había pasado peor pero con los niños separados -_-U Pero dps lo pasé muy bien ^^, hasta otra!_

_A carrie: ^^ Asias… sí, no tenemos a muchas Sakura gatita, no XDDD (pero yo he leido un fic d Khari –no entiendo pq, lastima q no lo publique- en q Shaoran se convierte en un cachorro d lobo *_*), un beso para ti tmb ^3^ Chau!_

_A Keiko12: Empiezas a asustarme sabes? XD Gracias por la paciencia fue útil XDDD bueno, lo seguí ya lo ves… y te daré una noticia: estoy siguiendo el de Yu Yu Hakusho 2, así q espero poner capi pronto ;) Venga, nos vemos amiga, q gracias a tus muchos reviews en YYH2 lo estoy siguiendo ^3^ un beso._

_A Fairy2: ^^ gracias sí q regresé bien XD Pues aquí está la pequeña continuación, d momento. ^_^ Hasta la próxima._

_A Lorena: T_T Anda! No te mandé las fotos verdad? Ahora mismo lo hago! Muchas gracias (x 3a vez XD) x escribirme en el mail. Sí, salí con vida! XD ^O^ Soy muy fuerte! Hasta otra, y gracias (soy muy pesada xD pero es q me hiciste feliz n_n)_


	5. Concurso de belleza

Cap.5: concurso de belleza

* * *

Sakura se sentía frustrada. Había logrado encender el ordenador y con mucho esfuerzo había escrito un mensaje para que Shaoran leyera que era humana, ¿y todo para qué? ¡Para que lo apagara sin ni siquiera mirar la pantalla! Le había costado más de una semana de teclear con las patas para acostumbrarse y aprender a escribir el mensaje en chino (pues el teclado era chino). Tenía suerte de haber querido aprender el idioma cuando Shaoran se fue de Japón, pero aún así aún tenía dificultades para escribirlo. ¡Y todo para nada! Entendía que Shaoran estuviera nervioso y concentrado en sus estudios ya que tenía un examen muy importante en un par de días, pero eso no le quitaba el enfado a Sakura. Ya llevaba dos meses siendo una gata, no había encontrado el libro mágico y no había conseguido volver a ser humana. Ya estaba harta de la situación. Así que ese día le dio por descargar su rabia sobre el pobre Shaoran. No dejaba que la acariciara, porque le entraban ganas de morderle la mano, y le dio un par de patadas para que la dejara tranquila.

- ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez, Shaoran? - preguntó Meiling cuando su primo le contó que hoy su gata parecía estar enfadada con él.

- Te juro que nada – suspiró – Es como una mujer de verdad, a veces no la entiendo.

- Ya sé yo cómo animarla. ¡Déjamelo a mi!

Lo que nunca esperó que hiciera Meiling para animar a su gatita fuera algo que le implicaría a él también.

*#*#*#*#*#*

El enfado de Sakura se pasó pronto, y unos días después Shaoran estaba más relajado después de su examen. Ambos estaban leyendo un libro muy interesante, claro que el chico sabía que su gatita leía con él. Recordaba perfectamente que tenía la única gata del mundo capaz de leer, seguramente, a causa de un hechizo. Sakura estaba en su falda, los dos movían a la vez la cabeza y Shaoran pasaba página al tiempo que Sakura la terminaba. Y cuando él se adelantaba, ella ponía una pata para evitar que pasara página.

Sakura de pronto movió las orejas hacia un lado y miró en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña? - Shaoran pasó su mano por la cabeza de la gatita. Medio segundo después aparecía Meiling – Qué buen oído – dijo sorprendido.

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Te traigo una gran noticia! - Meiling entró de un salto al salón, seguida por Nieve, que se sentó a los pies de Shaoran para saludar a Sakura.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes q ser tan escandalosa? - dijo a la vez la parejita, mirándola mal (Sakura más bien lo pensó).

- No me miréis así… los dos – tocó con su dedo la punta de la nariz de Sakura que rápidamente se frotó con su pata – Qué mona estás, Sakura-chan.

- "_Odio que haga eso" _- la fulminó con la mirada, aunque Meiling la ignoró.

- Toma – dijo dándole un papel a Shaoran.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Verás… es que… - cogió a Sakura en brazos – He ido a apuntar a Nieve en el concurso de belleza para gatos. ¡Y he apuntado a Sakura!

- ¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! / ¡¿Me mau meu me?! - dijeron a la vez.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! - Shaoran se levantó - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo sin mi permiso siquiera?!

- No te enfades, fue un pronto…

- No la voy a presentar – dijo cruzando los brazos.

- Vaaaamoooos… - suplicó – Sakura-chan lo pasará bien, conocerá otros gatos… ¡y es tan bonita que seguro que gana!

- Que no – dijo firmemente.

- Aaandaaaa…¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que se divierta? - lo miró enfadada – Egoísta.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez lo pasará mal? ¿O que tendrá miedo? ¿O que igual a los otros gatos no les guste? ¿O que algún gato pueda dejarla…? - se calló. Sakura se ruborizó fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía decir.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja pero si es muy pronto para eso! - Meiling se reía de lo lindo – Por favor Shaoran, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Además estaremos todo el rato con ella, no la dejaremos sola. Eres increíblemente exagerado.

- No te rías, me preocupo por ella.

- Ni que fueras su padre.

- Está bien, está bien – ese comentario le había tocado la fibra sensible – Que lo decida ella.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Sakura-chan? ¿Quieres ir al concurso de belleza? - le preguntó sonriendo.

Sakura se lo pensó un poco. Por un lado, ella era humana. Con la apariencia de un gato, sí, pero humana. Eso la incomodaba. Por otro, sentía emoción. Nunca había participado en un concurso de belleza siendo humana… ¿por qué no como gata? Además, sin nadie que la reconociera como "Sakura", no podía darle tanta vergüenza. ¿Verdad?

Asintió con énfasis. ¡Seguro que sería divertido!

*#*#*#*#*#*

- Ya estoy en casa – anunció Shaoran – Hola pequeña – al momento ya tenía a Sakura frotando su cabeza en sus piernas. La cogió – ¿Ya estás lista?

- ¡Mii! - asintió efusiva.

Esa misma mañana Wei la había bañado y peinado a conciencia, y su dichoso instinto gatuno (que siempre le daba problemas a la pobre) había hecho que se pasara el resto de la mañana lamiéndose el pelaje. Ahora estaba brillante y radiante como nunca.

Shaoran la bajó al suelo y le puso el collar, recién limpiado. Había ido a comprar una correa a juego que encargó previamente del mismo color que el collar y con las flores de sakura.

- Venga, vamos, Meiling nos espera fuera – la cogió y la sentó en su brazo. Cuando salieron vieron a Meiling, que llevaba un bolso para animales del que sobresalía la cabeza de Nieve.

- ¡Sakura estás preciosísima! - la chica le rascó detrás de una oreja.

- Mauaus. _**"**__**Gracias"**_ - ronroneó contenta.

Los dos humanos empezaron a andar con sus mascotas encima para coger un tranvía que los llevaría directamente al sitio del concurso.

**- Oye, Nieve…** - Sakura miró los amarillentos ojos del gato.

**- Dime** – cruzaron las miradas.

**- ¿Tú has participado antes en un concurso de belleza?**

**- Dos veces.**

**- ¿Y has ganado alguna?**

**- Las dos.**

**- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Y… qué hay que hacer?**

**- Es fácil. Al principio te miran de arriba abajo y si te clasificas, debes andar sobre una mesa mientras los humanos te miran y te piden cosas.**

**- Eso último creo que me dará vergüenza** – confesó.

**- Tú tranquila… como eres un cachorro no creo que te pidan muchas cosas… simplemente camina para que no parezcas poco inteligente.**

**- Gracias…** - ironizó.

**- Lo digo porque siempre hay gatos que no se atreven a andar o no entienden las órdenes. Los humanos suelen decir que son "estúpidos" o algo así.**

**- Entiendo… **

**- Pues yo no.**

**- Anda, déjalo** - como siempre, hablar con Nieve lograba que se le cayera una gotita.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al sitio del concurso. Una vez dentro, Sakura se quedó francamente impresionada… ¡había muchos gatos preciosos! ¡Y por lo menos de 100 razas diferentes!

- "_Ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué raza debo ser, yo?" _- se preguntó al ver 3 persas de diferentes colores sentados en línea.

Estos son nuestros sitios – dijo Meiling mirando un par de mesas con una jaula en cada una. Había un cartelito donde ponía "Nieve Li" y al lado "Sakura-chan Li".

- ¿Y estas jaulas? - preguntó Shaoran al ponerse detrás de su mesa.

- Para poner a los gatos – respondió ella sacando a Nieve del bolso, que estiró las patas. Meiling se sentó, cogió un cepillo y empezó a peinarlo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No pienso meter a Sakura-chan ahí dentro! ¡Ni hablar!

- Ya empezamos – Meiling suspiró - Haz lo que quieras, ya te las verás tú con el juez como se escape.

- No se va a escapar, no es un gato cualquiera – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Meuoa. _**"C**__**abezota"**_ - acto seguido notó en la espalda unas caricias suavísimas y empezó a ronronear. Shaoran la estaba peinando.

- Buenos días – al cabo de un rato apareció un señor gordito y de cara redonda con un bigote espeso y algo largo – ¡Vaya, a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Nuestro campeón! - pasó la mano por la espalda de Nieve un par de veces – Buenos días, señorita Li.

- Buenos días señor Nekoro. (curiosidad: neko es gato en japonés).

- Pareces en plena forma – dirigiéndose al gato y luego a la dueña – ¿Raza?

- Bosque de Noruega blanco- dijo Meiling. El ayudante de la libreta apuntó rápidamente.

- ¿Edad?

- 5 años.

- ¿Carácter?

- Es muy dócil y tranquilo, se pasa el día en el jardín, cazando bichos o mirando los pájaros; o en el sofá, durmiendo o simplemente observando lo que hacemos.

- Bien. Empecemos, entonces – levantó al gato, que estaba sentado, y lo sentó en una báscula que uno de sus dos ayudantes acababa de dejar sobre la mesa – Bien… 3 kilos y medio, estupendo – el otro ayudante apuntó en una libreta – Veamos…

El hombre puso a Nieve en la mesa y empezó a mirarle las patas, los ojos, los dientes, los oídos, la cola, la curvatura de la espalda… todo hasta el más mínimo detalle. Incluso la silueta que hacía el gato.

- Está perfecto – concluyó al fin – Que tengan buena suerte.

- Gracias – dijo Meiling.

- Vaya, vaya, ¡un nuevo participante! - dijo mirando la libreta que le mostraba su ayudante – Señor Li – le tendió la mano – encantado de tenerlo aquí. Soy Tokuro Nekoro, supervisor y parte del jurado.

- Mucho gusto, señor – se dieron la mano.

- ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? - miró a Sakura con una sonrisa – Hola – la acarició.

- Maua. _**"**__**Hola".**_

- Qué manchitas más curiosas… ¿Nombre? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Shaoran, pero examinando ya a la pequeña gatita.

- Sakura-chan.

- Muy bonito. ¿Raza?

- Pues… - Shaoran y Meiling habían estado buscando en varios libros a ver si encontraban qué tipo de raza era Sakura – No es de raza.

- ¿Qué no es de raza? - miró atentamente a Sakura – Se parece a un Angora turco en cuanto al pelaje, pero no tiene la cara tan alargada… Cruce, rubia y blanca – le dijo al ayudante – Bueno, sigamos. ¿Edad? - dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos.

- Pues… unos 4 meses, más o menos.

- Creo que es la primera vez que tenemos a una concursante tan joven, pero se la ve muy espabilada – pesó a la gatita – 500 gramos.

- "_Madre mía, ¡Nieve casi me triplica!"_

- ¿Carácter?

- Es muy traviesa y muy buena, siempre está jugando o haciendo alguna cosa. También es muy cariñosa y confiada con todo el mundo.

El Sr. Nekoro sonrió y empezó a revisar a Sakura de la misma manera que había hecho con Nieve. Ella se dejaba e incluso ayudaba en lo que podía, como levantando las orejas y mostrando los dientes, por ejemplo. Una vez hubo terminado, el Sr. Nekoro se despidió de ellos deseándoles suerte.

Se pasaron toda la mañana sin moverse de sus mesas, puesto que la gente que visitaba la exposición (parte de la decisión de quién sería el/la ganador/a era por votos suyos) venía a cualquier hora. Sakura parecía ser una de las favoritas; todo el mundo la cogía y le hacía carantoñas, y tenían que soportar oír chillidos como "¡ahhhh qué cosa tan linda!" o "¡Qué ricura de gatita!". Esta última frase normalmente venía acompañada por irritables pellizcos. Pero Sakura tenía paciencia, aunque quería mandar a ese tipo de gente a paseo. Shaoran, por su parte, no hacía más que observar, y le susurraba a Sakura que tuviera paciencia. Pero la pobre, al cabo de 3 horas, se cansó tanto que se fue directa al pecho de Shaoran y se durmió encima de su brazo derecho. Eso no hizo más que acentuar que la gente que babeara ante tan tierna escena.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sakura se despertó al notar que Shaoran se movía y vio que se levantaba. Rápidamente se levantó, dispuesta a seguirle.

- Lo siento, pequeña, te he despertado – dijo él acariciándola – Vamos a comer – la cogió en brazos.

- Shaoran…

- ¿Y ahora qué, Meiling?

- No puedes llevártela. Los gatos no pueden salir de la mesa.

- ¿Pretendes que la meta en la jaula y la deje sola? - levantó una ceja.

- Para eso está. No vamos a tardar.

- ¿Y si se la llevan?

- No se la llevarán – dijo con voz de madre con un niño pequeño – Sólo hay una llave por jaula, y la tiene el dueño del gato.

- ¿Pero y si la asustan?

- Hay muchos vigilantes. Sacarían en seguida a cualquier gamberro que molestase a un gato.

- Pero dejarla en la jaula…

- Me a mueu, miu maus meu mau mi. _**"Ve a comer, no te preocupes por mí" **_- le miró a los ojos con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de lo que le quería decir.

- Lo siento, pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo. No puedo dejarla sola.

- ¡Miau meuoa! _**"¡Serás cabetoza!"**_

- Por dios Shaoran, compadezco a la niña que sea tu hija algún día. Está bien, dime qué quieres, ya te lo traigo yo – dijo Meiling dándose por vencida – Dejo la puerta de Nieve abierta, ¿lo vigilarás?

- Sí.

En cuanto se fue, Shaoran acarició un poco a su gatita y se puso a leer el periódico. Sakura se sentó mirando a la gente que pasaba. Ahora no había prácticamente nadie, todo el mundo estaba comiendo.

**- Eh, tú** – de pronto oyó una voz y miró alrededor. ¿La llamaban a ella?

**- ¿Yo?** - maulló.

**- Sí, tú. Aquí abajo.**

Sakura se levantó y se asomó por el borde de la mesa. ¿Quién había allí? Antes de que pudiera verlo, un gato saltó encima de su mesa, a su lado. Se trataba de un gato joven, pero evidentemente más grande que ella. Era de un color negro como el carbón y de pelo corto, y con unos ojos azules impresionantes. Llevaba un collar naranja de terciopelo. Sin duda, era un gato precioso.

**- Hola preciosa.**

**- Hola** – dijo ella mirándolo - **¿Dé dónde sales?**

**- Estoy 2 mesas más allá. He venido a saludarte.**

**- Ah… pues hola** – sonrió.

**- Deja que me presente, soy Blacky. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, princesa?** - se le acercó y la rozó con su hombro.

**- Sakura.**

**- Mmm… precioso, al igual que tú. Tus dueños escogieron bien** – frotó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sakura bajó una ceja. ¿De qué iba, ese?

**- Oye… Sakura…** - dijo con voz claramente provocativa y, de forma "sexy" fregó su cara con la de ella – **¿Qué te parece si dejas a tu humano solo durante un ratito y te pierdes conmigo en el bosque que hay aquí detrás por unas horas? **- ahora prácticamente lo tenía encima. Sakura no sabía qué hacer. Intentó sacárselo de encima pero era en vano, él le ganaba en fuerza.

**- O… Oye… que me haces daño…** - dijo intentando agazaparse.

**- No seas tímida. Anda, ven conmigo** – la empujó con sus patas.

**- ¡No! ¡No quiero!** - pero él podía con ella.

**- Oye, hasta ahora ninguna hembra se me ha resistido. Tú no serás la primera.**

**- ¡Shaoran, ayuda! **- se giró hacia él y vio con temor que Shaoran se había dormido.

**- Tu humano no creo que te haga caso** – siguió empujándola.

**- ¡He dicho que no!** - le dio un arañazo en forma de bofetada.

**- Me gustan las gatitas salvajes… Vamos** - la mordió por el pescuezo y empezó a arrastrarla.

**- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!** - no podía escapar, la tenía levantada en el aire- **¡Acosador! ¡Lo que haces es abuso de menores! ¡Suéltame! **- intentó arañarlo varias veces pero falló.

El gato negro estaba ya a punto de saltar de la mesa, cuando Nieve salió de su jaula y se puso a su lado, con el pelaje erizado. Se miraron unos segundos.

**- ¡Nieve! ¡Socorro!**

**- Suéltala **- ordenó Nieve.

**- No** – dijo con voz ahogada por tener a Sakura en la boca.

**- Oye, es muy joven para celarla. Suéltala o te las verás conmigo** – bajó las orejas en señal de ataque.

El gato negro lo ignoró e hizo ademán de saltar de la mesa, pero Nieve le clavó las garras de una pata, para tirarlo hacia atrás. Blacky dio un bufido furioso y le arañó para que lo soltara, sin darse cuenta de que había soltado a Sakura. La pobre había caído de la mesa, pero antes de llegar al suelo, notó que la cogían de nuevo. Su salvador era otro gato que la dejó en el suelo.

El nuevo gato era un siamés de cuerpo color crema y la espalda más oscura. Sus patas, cola y cara eran de un negro intenso y brillante. Tenía una curiosa cola corta torcida, y sus ojos eran de un precioso color azul turquesa con el centro azul cielo. Sus pupilas, de hecho, parecían ser azul oscuro en lugar de negras. Llevaba un collar negro con estampados blancos en forma de raspas de pescado, y llevaba dos placas colgando: una de metal en forma de hueso y otra azul en forma de corazón. Ella iba a agradecerle que la ayudara, pero entonces el gato puso su pecho encima de ella. Un segundo después, Blacky llegaba al suelo y se iba corriendo, bufando rabioso.

**- ¿Estás bien? **- preguntó apartándose y mirándola - **¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te ha hecho algo?**

**- No, estoy bien. Gracias **– sonrió.

**- Menos mal** – sonrió también – **Los gatos adolescentes están muy obsesionados con las hembras. Suerte que tu padre estaba contigo.**

**- ¿Mi padre? ¿Te refieres a…?**

**- ¡Sakura! **- Nieve se asomó por el borde - **¿Estás bien?**

**- ¡Sí!** - le gritó, y miró al otro gato – **Él no es mi padre, te confundes.**

**- ¿Ah no? Je, je, je, pues había pensado que sí** - sonrió –** ¿Puedes subir?**

**- Creo que sí.**

Cogiendo impulso, ambos saltaron a la vez sobre la mesa. Nieve se acercó a ellos.

**- ¿No te has hecho nada?** - le preguntó a Sakura.

**- No** – sonrió y miró al gato siamés – **Muchas gracias. Me llamo Sakura y él Nieve.**

**- Encantado de conoceros. Mi nombre es Micky.**

*#*#*#*#*#*

NdA:

_Y hasta aquí llega la reedición del fic! De veras espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_Para los que me preguntaron en su día y como anécdota, este nuevo gato, Micky, se trata de mi gato, lo incluí en la historia. Y lo he dejado como homenaje a mi niño, que por desgracia ya no está conmigo _

_En fin, el capítulo siguiente sí que es de "cosecha propia", completamente nuevo. Disfrutadlo ;)_

_Y como antes, dejo las respuetas a los reviews antiguos:_

_A Lady Kaoru: justo estaba respondiendo reviews q me llega el tuyo! XD q casualidad! Espero q hayas disfrutado las vacaciones… n_n Eriol&company? Bue… ya saldrán ya XD y sí, están muy preocupados por ella… pero eso se verá en los caps. Del final ^-^ (evil smile) Gracias! ^^ y tan pronto q actualizo, si acabas d leer xDD_

_A Sakia: hoe Sakia! ^^ Gracias… pero a partir d ahora ya voy a tardar más en subir capis… desgraciadamente mañana empiezo el insti T_T ¬¬ Por cierto, ¿te mandé los dibujos o no? O.o? Tengo muy mala memoria ^^U Si no lo he hecho, escríbeme a vero_chan2002 Y gracias a ti por leerlo! Chau! ^^ _

_A Iori_jestez: es curioso q hablásemos ayer y no te comentara q subía capítulo… ^^U (quizás es pq no lo tenía pensado -_-UUU) jejeje gracias por tus comentarios… me has puesto colorá y to! /^/^/ Espero q este capítulo tb te guste… y oye, espero esa foto tuya ;) Venga, hasta pronto._

_A Lorena: Loreeeee amigaa! ^_^ Cuanto tiempo! Siento q el 4º quedara tan corto… -_-UU Éste lo recompensa ;) Hasta pronto!_

_A The Dark: mee meu maueu a meeeuur meuau mauau! (qué bueno volverte a ver compañero gatuno!) XD T.T tu gato murió? Q pena… ;_; entiendo como te sientes, el mío es como un hermano / casi hijo para mí… -_- y por cierto, se muy bien lo q duele un arañazo d gato… y tengo una cicatriz d unos 3 cm. D largo y 4 mm de ancho en la superfície d la mano izquierda q lo demuestra (me lo hizo un gato abandonado q quería mucho y desapareció ;_;)… y miles d mini-cicatrices (q piel más mala tengo) x todo el cuerpo… incluso un mordisco en el cuello (mi gato es medio vampiro xDD). Gracias! ^^ Mieu mieu (bye bye)_

_PD: echarte la culpa? ^^ me acabas d dar una muy buena idea… XDDDD es broma!_

_A Undine: asias! n_n eso intento :P_

_A Cute Fairy: gachas x el comentario y x preocuparte d mi viaje! XD (T_T q rápido pasaron las vacaciones… mañana coleee noooo! ¡_¡ no kiero levantarme a las 6.45… snif… con lo q me gusta la almohada! XD) Hasta otra! ^^_

_A Seinko: XDD te obsesionaste con Shaoran verdad? No me extraña… :)~~~~ Bueno, gracias por escribir ^^ hasta pronto!_

_A Kirita Kasugi: ^^U continuo como puedo… pero lo hago :P ^^ yo tb adoro los gatos (en realidad todos los felinos *_*) y bueno… es una posibilidad que gane… pero tendrá cierto rival (¬¬) ^^ Chao!_

_A Cyan Moon: asias! ^_^ no creo q a nadie le guste (ni siquiera un poco) la parejita SyS *_* son adorables ^_^ Gracias por escribir!_

_Celina: gracias por preocuparte d mis vacaciones! XD! D verdad… ahora lo pienso y desearía volver… T_T (Kina obsesionada con mañana) no quiero volver! ;_;_

_A keiko12: mi queridísima Keiko_chan! (queda bonito el "chan" xD) Me alegro mucho d q me escribieras *_*… d nada n_n (con lo q me gusta yyh lo iba a dejar yo?! Nunca! ^^) Hasta pronto colega!_


	6. Concurso de belleza: el desenlace

NdA:

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el último capítulo, ¡fuisteis muchísimos! *.* Gracias a: lady, nayera99, Marianita-chan, Sake's Evil22, Chika-Phantom-Li (siento no poder darte el dibujo de Sakura pero ya no lo tengo T.T),roriina li kinomoto, colibri, jessyka1507, Grim Doll, tijo-magic (muchas gracias, me alegro que te gusten mis fics **^^**), Shiras, valeri-azuka, Cecy, valery, Sakia, BioSei, Makita, Lady Kaoru (sí señor, es mi Micky ^^), Sailor Aoi (Shaoran estaba dormido XD), Lourdes Ariki, Cyan Moon, Undine, lorena P, y Violet Ryou. Gracias a todos. _

_Espero que la continuación os guste, aunque no es muy larga, ya me cansaba el concurso y lo he finiquitado rápido xD_

_Disfrutadlo ;)_

* * *

Cap. 6: concurso de belleza, el desenlace

* * *

Sakura y Nieve se hicieron buenos amigos de Micky. Él era un gato mayor de 15 años, pero era la primera vez que participaba en un concurso puesto que de joven había sido un gato muy tímido. Se pusieron a hablar, contando cómo eran sus dueños y cómo habían acabado viviendo con ellos.

Nieve era un gato de raza que fue comprado a un criador por el padre de Meiling. Micky contó que había nacido en un pueblo rural y que había sido el regalo del abuelo de su humana, que por entonces era una niña. También les comentó que convivía con otros tres gatos, y que todos habían sido recogidos de la calle.

Shaoran se despertó al cabo de un rato y se quedó observando como su gatita parecía que estuviera hablando con un gato desconocido. Sakura se dio cuenta en seguida de que Shaoran estaba despierto y fue hacia él con la intención de que conociera a su nuevo amigo. Micky la siguió, un poco tímido, pero se dejó acariciar. Para sorpresa de Sakura, Micky le contestaba a Shaoran maullando como si le entendiera, como lo hacía ella.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que una chica apareciera buscando a su gato, y para sorpresa de Sakura de Shaoran, se trataba de la veterinaria que había atendido a Sakura de urgencias.

- ¡Micky, por fin te encuentro! ¿Sabes lo que me has asustado, mi niño? - exclamó cogiéndolo en brazos.

- Meeeuuu. _**"Lo siento"**_ - Micky estiró la cabeza hacia su "madre", que le acarició tiernamente. Sakura sonrió, parecía que tenían una relación especial.

- ¡Oh, eres Sakura-chan! - exclamó alegremente mirando a los gatos - ¡Y Nieve! - Shaoran la miró con una gota en la nuca, ni siquiera había reparado en él.

- ¡Mii! - Sakura se acercó para que la acariciara.

- ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Jugabais juntos?

- Ejem... buenas tardes.

- Uy – miró a Shaoran con una gota – Perdón, buenas tardes. ¿Li, verdad?

- Sí.

- Perdone si mi gato le ha molestado. Normalmente no se acerca a desconocidos.

- No ha molestado para nada. Parece que se han hecho buenos amigos.

Hablaron un poco sobre los gatos antes de que la chica volviera a su mesa con Micky, que la abrazaba con las patas como si fuera un niño pequeño. Resultó que sólo estaban a 5 mesas de distancia, así que no les costaba verse. Cinco minutos después llegó Meiling despertando de nuevo a Shaoran, que tenía a Sakura entre sus brazos, y le trajo café. En cuanto supo que la veterinaria de Nieve estaba cerca fue a saludarla y a charlar con ella.

Entrada ya la tarde, el Sr. Nekoro fue el encargado de anunciar a los gatos clasificados yendo a sus respectivas mesas. Sakura se puso de los nervios al verlo tan cerca de su mesa. Empezó a dar golpes al suelo con la pata, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, haciendo que el pelo, largo, bailara rítmicamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? - preguntó Shaoran observando el raro comportamiento de su gatita – ¿Estás nerviosa? - ante las repetidas cabeceadas de Sakura, le acarició la cabeza – ¿Dónde se ha visto que un gato se ponga nervioso? - rió.

- "_Shaoran… que estoy nerviosa… y eso significa susceptible ¿sabes?"_- lo miró mal.

- Pe… perdón… _"Madre mía, parece que está susceptible"_ - pensó al ver cómo la miraba.

- Buenas tardes – el Sr. Nekoro se puso entre las mesas de Meiling y Shaoran con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes – respondieron los jóvenes.

- Meuaues. _**"Buenas tardes" **_- dijo Sakura mirándolo. El hombre la miró con una gran sonrisa.

- Enhorabuena Señorita Li, Nieve ha sido clasificado en el grupo 2.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Meiling abrazando a Nieve.

- Enhorabuena a usted también, joven Li. Sakura se clasifica en el grupo 1 de la categoría mascota.

- ¿De verdad? - chico y gatita casi no podían creerlo.

- "_¡No me lo puedo creer!" _- en cuanto el Sr. Nekoro se fue, Shaoran miró a su prima.

- ¿Qué grupos son esos? - le preguntó.

- ¿Es que no has leído las bases del concurso?

- Pu… pues… je, je...

- Es para matarlo… - dijo entre dientes y, armándose de paciencia, se puso a explicar – En total hay 5 grupos, comprendidos por edades: el primero, d años; el segundo, de 3 a 5; el tercero de 6 a 9; el cuarto de 10 a 14; y el quinto y último, de 15 años en arriba. Se repite en cada categoría: la de pedigree, la de raza (sin papeles) y la de mascota, que es para gatos cruzados o sin raza definida.

Sakura miró a Nieve con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Lo has oido? ****¡No tendremos que competir entre nosotros por el primer premio! **- exclamó alegremente.

**- Eso está bien **– dijo levantándose con elegancia – **Buena suerte Sakura** – en ese momento Meiling lo cogió para llevárselo.

**- Igualmente** – le dijo de corazón. Shaoran la cogió para llevársela a ella también.

**- Nos veremos a la salida.**

**- ¡Adiós!** - dijo para que lo oyera, puesto que ya estaban lejos.

Sakura se dejó llevar, observando como más gente con gatos jóvenes iban en la misma dirección que ellos. Llegaron a una entrada, protegida por dos hombres. Uno llevaba una lista y el otro una pequeña caja.

- ¿Nombre del participante? - preguntó uno de ellos, barrando el paso.

- Sakura Li – respondió Shaoran. El otro hombre consultó una lista y le asintió con la cabeza a su compañero.

- Todo correcto, pueden pasar – dijo el hombre poniendo una mano en la caja – Pero antes, debe ponerse esto – sacó una cinta con una placa de cartón en el que estaba escrito un 13 y se la puso en el cuello a Sakura – Número 13, adelante – les dejó pasar.

Entraron en una gran sala donde los dueños de los otros gatos elegidos peinaban, acariciaban o simplemente les decían palabras de ánimo a sus mascotas.

- Señores, por favor – una señora bastante joven y de aspecto alegre iba dando indicaciones – Vayan dejando a los gatos y gatitos en orden según el número que tengan – señaló una pequeña fila de gatos, que estaban uno detrás del otro según su número. Otras dos mujeres jóvenes intentaban que la fila no se rompiera e iban incorporando más gatos.

- Sakura… - Shaoran se la puso delante de los ojos – Tienes que portarte bien, ¿de acuerdo

- Mii – asintió.

Con pena, Shaoran se la entregó a una de las chicas, que la colocó entre el número 12 y el 14.

**- Hola **– le saludó la gata que tenía delante.

Era una gatita de 6 meses, azul y blanca. Tenías unas orejas peculiares, más largas de lo normal y con un curioso mechón de pelo al final. Sus ojos, verdes como los de Sakura, la miraban alegremente.

**- Hola** – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

El gato que tenía detrás también la saludó. Era de gran tamaño y tenía cerca de dos años de edad. Tenía la cara, el pecho y la punta de las patas blanco. Lo demás era de un naranja dorado muy bonito, jaspeado con unas grandes rayas más oscuras que terminaban confundiéndose como su color real. El lomo y la cola eran más oscuros y la cola tenía un patrón anillado. Aún teniendo ese color, se parecía a un lince con cola larga. El pelo era muy sedoso y largo. Sus ojos, de color cobre, se clavaron en ella.

**- ¿Cómo te llamas?** - le preguntó la gatita.

**- Sakura, ¿y vosotros?**

**- Yo me llamo Diablilla.**

**- Yo soy Leo. **

Empezaron a charlar mientras empezaba el pequeño "desfile". Diablilla era una gatita callejera que había recogido una pareja de ancianos cuando un coche la atropelló, rompiéndole una pata. A raíz de aquello andaba con una leve cojera, pero como a cualquier gato eso no le preocupaba. Habló de sus humanos y de lo feliz que se sentía al tener una familia humana.

La historia de Leo era terrible: había sido abandonado 2 veces. Recordaba que se lo llevaron de muy pequeño a su primera casa, y que los "cachorros" de sus humanos le hacían la vida imposible. Le extirparon las uñas cuando sólo tenía un par de meses. Un día, uno de lo niños se puso a retorcerle la cola, hasta que ya no aguantó más el dolor y acabó mordiéndole la mano. Esa misma noche se vio en la calle. Sobrevivió como pudo, hasta que lo recogió una pareja joven, pero su nuevo hogar no duró mucho. Poco después esperaban un bebé y lo echaron con la misma facilidad que lo habían recogido. Después de mucho vagar y acabar casi muerto de hambre sin poder cazar por faltarle las uñas, ni poder pelear con otros gatos por la comida, finalmente lo recogió una mujer. Para él fue como volver a nacer. Su familia humana tenía un "cachorro" que lo trataba con mucho cariño, y lo compartía con varios animales. Algunos llegaban, se curaban y venían más humanos a buscarlos. Por lo que dedujo Sakura de sus palabras, era una familia que acogía animales abandonados para luego darlos en adopción. Le conmovió mucho la historia de su nuevo amigo y se encontró deseando que él fuera el ganador.

Cuando se llevaron a Diablilla, Sakura se puso muy nerviosa, y le pareció que habían ido demasiado rápido a por ella.

- Vamos pequeña, te toca – dijo una de las organizadoras, cogiendo a Sakura y colocándola en la pasarela.

Sakura se encontró por un momento descolocada al recibir algunos flashes de cámaras. Vio que alrededor de la pasarela la observaban tanto los jueces como los propietarios de los gatos. Pudo ver una pareja de ancianitos que supuso eran los humanos de Diablilla, pero había varios niños con sus madres para saber quiénes eran los de Leo. Y allí, entre varias personas, vio que Shaoran la miraba

Recordando lo que le había dicho Nieve, caminó hacia el final de la pasarela, esperando que le dijeran algo. Al final de todo estaban los miembros del jurado, que eran dos hombres y una mujer.

- Sakura-chan – dijo un hombre del jurado.

- ¿Mi? _**"¿Sí?"**_

- Bueno, sabe su nombre, ya es algo – rió otro hombre – A ver qué sabes hacer, Sakura-chan. Siéntate – Sakura, sintiéndose aliviada al ver que le pedían algo muy fácil. Se sentó intentando hacerlo elegantemente – Bien, muy bien Sakurita. Ahora otra más difícil: maúlla.

- ¿Miau meu miau? _**"¿Y qué digo?".**_

- ¡Muy bien, tenemos una pequeña muy inteligente! Y a ver ésta Sakurita: levanta la pata – Sakura lo miró divertida, levantó una pata y luego la otra - ¿Qué demon...? Te haces la listilla, ¿eh? - le dio un par de órdenes más que Sakura cumplió sin problemas - ¡Increíble!

- "_¿Esta gente se cree que soy un gato o un perro?"_

- Ven aquí pequeña, que te veamos – la mujer llamó a la gatita con la mano y Sakura se acercó hasta que pudieron tocarla – A ver estas manchas, son muy originales. Sí, son auténticas – dijo casi sin poder creérselo al tocarlas.

- Y a ver el pelo – el primer hombre la acarició y le tocó el pelo – Hum.. es muy fino.

- Y mientras los tres garabateaban en sus notas, Sakura fue devuelta con los demás gatos.

*#*#*#*#*#*

- El segundo premio es para... ¡Leo Ping! Por su gran belleza – anunció la jueza.

**- ¡Leo! ¡Has quedado segundo! **- exclamó Sakura mirando a su amigo felino - **¡Felicidades!**

**- Muchas gracias Sakura** – pudo decir el gran gato antes de que sus dueños lo cogieran en brazos para llevarlo al pequeño podio donde iban a fotografiar los 3 gatos ganadores de la categoría junior de mascotas.

- Y el gran ganador, tanto por su belleza como por su demostrada inteligencia es... ¡Sakura-chan Li!

**- ¡Esa eres tú, Sakura! **- Diablilla saltó sobre sí misma.

**- ¿En serio?** - Sakura se había quedado sin habla de la impresión - **¿He ganado? ¿De verdad?**

**- ¡Claro que sí!**

Shaoran, sin poder dejar de sonreír, llevó a Sakura con los demás gatos ganadores. Le hicieron una sesión de fotos junto a los demás finalistas de su categoría y luego la llevaron a una sala donde debía posar con los ganadores de las otras categorías. Se alegró mucho de ver a Nieve entre los gatos ganadores de pedigree, y de gatos de raza, descubrió con alegría a Micky.

Después de las fotos se armó un poco de barullo entre los jueces, los patrocinadores y los propietarios de los gatos ganadores, que hablaban sobre los premios del concurso y de sesiones profesionales para revistas, posibilidad de protagonizar anuncios televisivos, etc. Y fue durante esos minutos de charlas entretenidas, que nadie se dio cuenta de que algunas personas se llevaban a varios gatos, pero luego, no volvían con ellos.

- Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente – dijo Shaoran en tono cansado. Le había costado librarse de un hombre que estaba muy interesado en que Sakura fuera la estrella de un nuevo anuncio de televisión.

- Sí, mejor que nos vayamos ya a casa. ¡Nieve, Nieve! ¡Ven gatito, nos vamos a casa! - empezó a buscar a su gato al igual que Shaoran, pero no los encontraban - ¡¿Dónde están?!

Sakura, Nieve y muchos otros gatos habían desaparecido.


	7. ¡Esto es un secuestro!

Cap. 7: ¡esto es un secuestro!

* * *

**- ¿Qué ocurre?**

**- ¿Dónde estamos?**

**- ¿Dónde está mi humano? **

Sakura estaba escondida entre las patas de Nieve, mirando alrededor. Todos los gatos estaban asustados. No sabían qué estaba pasando y maullaban desesperados al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Unas personas los habían cogido y los habían sacado del recinto del concurso por la parte trasera, donde los metieron dentro de los maleteros de dos coches. Ahora estaban encerrados dentro y los coches estaban en movimiento. Gracias a sus ojos adaptados a la oscuridad, Sakura podía ver el maletero y a los demás gatos, y rezaba para que eso no fuese lo que había estado temiendo desde que vio que la metían ahí dentro.

**- Nieve, esto no me gusta.**

**- Tranquila pequeña.**

**- Creo que nos han secuestrado.**

**- ¿Que nos han qué?**

**- Em... **- no era la primera vez que tenía que explicar lo que significaba alguna palabra humana, pero esta vez deseó que no fuera así por el miedo que sentía – **Se nos han llevado. Nos han robado.**

**- Es posible** – pese a que intentaba parecer sereno, se notaba que Nieve también tenía miedo. Sus pupilas, completamente redondas ante la oscuridad, no miraban ningún punto concreto y su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Sakura se acordó de Yue, que siempre parecía tan sereno. Pensó en él, y eso le llevó a pensar en los demás como una cascada de pensamientos. Se acordó de Kero, de su familia, de Tomoyo y Eriol... estarían tan preocupados por ella. Nadie se había comunicado aún con Shaoran, pero estaba segura que su desaparición los tenía en vilo. Si se la llevaban, no volvería verlos nunca más.

Ese pensamiento la hizo temblar. Y sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.

**- Shaoran... **- murmuró para sí.

*#*#*#*#*#*

El trayecto no duró mucho. Pronto, ambos coches se metieron en un garaje, donde los secuestradores abrieron los maleteros. Varios gatos lo aprovecharon para salir corriendo de ahí, encontrándose con un sitio cerrado y sin salida posible.

- ¡Cogedlos, idiotas! - gritó uno de ellos, acercándose al maletero donde estaban Nieve y Sakura.

Nieve erizó el pelo, bajó las orejas y bufó amenazante al hombre, cubriendo tanto como podía el cuerpo de Sakura. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Ayudado de unos guantes de piel que le cubrían hasta los codos, bloqueó el ataque del gato, lo agarró de la piel de la nuca y lo lanzó con furia en una jaula. Nieve aulló de dolor. Acto seguido cogió a Sakura, que estaba paralizada de miedo, se quitó un guante y la acarició sonriendo más. Sakura se estremeció, asqueada, y el hombre la metió en otra jaula.

Cuando ya tenían a todos los gatos enjaulados, el hombre que había cogido a Sakura se paseó mirándolos uno a uno. Estaba claro que era el jefe del grupo. Sostenía la misma sonrisa cínica todo el rato. Iba preguntando las categorías que había ganado cada gato y ordenó poner las jaulas según si eran gatos de raza con o sin pedigree. Sakura comprobó que esa gente había logrado robar a 7 de los gatos ganadores: 3 de los que tenían pedigree, 3 de raza y ella misma, a la que habían dejado apartada. No se habían llevado ningún gato mayor, sólo a los jóvenes y adultos.

- Entonces... ¿Qué haremos con ellos, jefe? - preguntó uno de los subordinados.

- Tengo varios contactos interesados en ellos. Hay criadores europeos que pagarán lo que sea por los gatos de raza.

- Éste ha ganado el concurso tres años seguidos – dijo otro hombre señalando a Nieve.

- Ah, así que es éste – lo miró con desdén – Lo ha pedido un cliente estadounidense muy rico. Tiene grandes planes de cría con un campeón de la categoría de este bicho.

- Oye jefe – otro hombre señaló a Sakura - ¿Para qué querías a ésta? No es de raza.

- Por el pelo.

- El... ¿pelo? - parpadeó confundido.

- ¡Sí idiota, el pelo! La calidad de su pelo es excelente. Seguro que más de uno mataría por tener una hembra con ese pelo.

- ¿Tan bueno es?

- Tengo un contacto de la industria peletera que seguro que pagará una fortuna por ella.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Peletería? - su jefe sonrió de lado.

- ¿Tienes idea de cuántos abrigos de piel resultan ser de gato? Si transmite esa calidad de pelo a sus crías sacarán unas pieles excelentes.

- Pero... ¿Y si no lo transmite? ¿Crees que se la jugará?

- La llamaré para negociar, estoy seguro que le encantará. Y si no, seguro que más de un criador de angoras la querrá. Y si no la quieren – esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa de lo más cínica – le rompemos el cuello y listo.

- Jefe – uno de los hombres había ido pasando un aparato pequeño por fuera de las jaulas – Hay cinco con microchip.

- Luego se los arrancaremos, ahora tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Vamos.

Salieron del garaje riendo mientras hablaban de cómo les cortarían la piel para extraer los microchips, mientras el jefe empezaba a buscar en la agenda de su teléfono móvil. Cerraron las luces, pero el sitio no quedó lo suficientemente oscuro para que los gatos no pudieran ver.

**- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! **

Sakura temblaba de miedo ante todo lo que había oído, pero levantó la cabeza al oír a Nieve. El gato blanco la observaba preocupado, con las orejas a medio bajar.

**- ¿Estás bien? **

No le contestó, no podía. Lo miró con detenimiento. Esas personas querían llevarse a Nieve a Estados Unidos. Pensó en Meiling, y en lo destrozada que estaría de no volver a verlo. Y en Shaoran, que aunque no supiera que ella era la auténtica Sakura, le tenía mucho cariño a su forma de gata y de seguro estaría buscándolo desesperado. Y no sólo pensó en ellos. Poco a poco fue mirando los demás gatos, demasiado asustados para hacer ruido. Más de uno preguntaba sobre su humano, como niños perdidos que llamaban a sus madres. Pensó que más de uno tendría niños en casa, niños que se preguntaban dónde estaban sus mascotas.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió porqué la gente decía que sus animales eran parte de la familia.

**- Tenemos que salir de aquí** – dijo convencida – **Todos.**

**- Pero, ¿cómo? **- preguntó un gato Maine Coon.

Sakura observó su jaula. Era pequeña y robusta, pero el cierre era muy sencillo. Como no estaban diseñadas para gatos con la inteligencia de una persona, estaban cerradas simplemente con un gancho que ella podía levantar con la pata.

Liberó a todos los gatos con facilidad y rapidez, temiendo que en cualquier momento la descubrieran. Los gatos empezaron a ir de un lado a otro buscando una salida.

**- ¡No hagáis ruido! **- exclamó asustada, pero algunos de ellos no le hacían caso.

**- ¡Escuchad a Sakura!** - maulló Nieve con autoridad. Todos se giraron a verle.

**- Gracias Nieve** – sonrió ella – **Escuchad, no tenemos que hacer ruido. Si nos oyen vendrán y nos volverán a encerrar** – algunos gatos se acercaron a Nieve y Sakura, que permanecían juntos.

**- No hay salida **– maulló una gata Ragdoll - **¿Qué podemos hacer?**

Sakura no contestó. Observaba una rejilla en el suelo del garaje.

**- Creo... que tengo una idea. Escuchad, tenéis que hacer lo que os diga. No preguntéis porqué, sólo hacedlo. ¿De acuerdo?**

Todos asintieron.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Cuando volvieron a entrar al garaje, los hombres no daban crédito a sus ojos. Las jaulas estaban abiertas y no quedaba ni rastro de los gatos. Uno de ellos se puso a llamarlos pero ni aparecían ni se les oía. Aún con la boca abierta, uno de ellos vio que la rejilla de alcantarillado estaba levantada y la señaló.

- ¡Jefe, se han ido por ahí!

- ¡No me jodas! - corrieron a mirar el agujero - ¡¿Cómo narices han abierto esto?!

- No lo sé pero... ¡No hay ningún otro sitio posible! - dijo uno mirando alrededor.

- ¿De verdad han pasado por aquí? - preguntó otro, no muy convencido.

- ¿Acaso ves alguno?

- No, pero...

- ¿Pero? - le cortó - ¿Pero? ¿Acaso te crees que se han escondido todos a la vez? ¡Son animales, idiota! ¡No tienen cerebro!

- ¿Son idiotas? - preguntó otro – No lo sabía.

- ¡Vosotros sí que sois idiotas! - bramó furioso - ¡Salid ahora mismo a meter la cabeza en las alcantarillas y encontrad esos malditos gatos!

Uno de los hombres sacó las llaves del coche a toda prisa y apretó un pequeño dispositivo que abrió la puerta del garaje. Ésta no había llegado ni a la mitad que salieron todos corriendo a buscar una tapa de alcantarilla.

En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente, una cabecita canela con una estrella blanca asomó de detrás de unos cubos de pintura que había en el suelo. Realmente esos hombres eran idiotas. Los habían subestimado muy fácilmente, tanto que ni siquiera habían registrado el garaje a fondo ni habían mirado debajo de los coches. Claro que tampoco contaban con que tenían una gata que podía pensar como una persona.

**- ¡Ahora!** - exclamó Sakura saliendo de su escondite y echando a correr.

Los demás gatos salieron de sus escondites y corrieron como si les persiguiera el diablo. Sus secuestradores ni siquiera llegaron a verlos, y por ello se pasarían varios días recorriendo las alcantarillas.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta que Sakura pidió que pararan ya que se había quedado sin aire, extenuada. En realidad se lo dijo a Nieve, pero todos los gatos se pararon y se quedaron con ellos. Habían tomado a Sakura y a Nieve como sus líderes y tuvieron la sensación de que si les seguían a ellos estarían a salvo.

Sakura, ya más calmada, observó alrededor intentando orientarse. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaban y empezaba a anochecer. Les preguntó a los gatos pero ninguno había salido nunca de sus casas, por lo que estaban como ella. Lo único que tenían claro es que no podían estar muy lejos del distrito donde se celebraba el concurso, ya que el viaje en coche había sido corto.

**- Creo... **- una gata British shorthair, un tanto tímida, miró a Sakura – **Creo que sé cómo podemos encontrar el camino de vuelta.**

**- ¿Cómo?** - Sakura la miró curiosa.

**- Pre... preguntando a los gatos callejeros. Ellos conocen las calles.**

Todos los gatos la miraron como quién ve a una loca, excepto Sakura, que no entendía porqué la miraban así.

**- Los gatos callejeros son distintos a nosotros, Sakura **– le explicó Nieve cuando le preguntó – **Son territoriales.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?** - Nieve la miró divertido. Normalmente era ella la que le explicaba las cosas.

**- Que son peligrosos.**

**- Mmm... Pero no nos queda otra opción** – maulló después de pensar un poco.

**- Entonces, lo mejor será que vayan las hembras** – maulló otro gato, un persa europeo.

**- ¡¿Qué?!** - exclamaron a la vez las susodichas.

**- ¿Porqué?** - preguntó la gata ragdoll.

**- Porque a los machos nos atacarán. Con las hembras son más abiertos. **

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron trazando una especie de plan para hablar con los gatos callejeros, por si había algún accidente. Acordaron que los machos estarían cerca para ayudarlas en caso de necesidad, pero escondidos de la vista.

También aprovecharon para presentarse entre sí:

La gata ragdoll, con una V invertida blanca en la cara y ojos azules se llamaba Laia. Tenía 3 años y era la hembra ganadora del grupo 2 de la categoría de pedigree, junto con Nieve.

La gatita British, que apenas era un poco más mayor que Sakura y de color azul plata con ojos naranjas se llamaba Mai. Tenía 5 meses y era la ganadora del grupo 1 de la categoría de raza.

El persa europeo, de color himalayo azul y ojos azul claro, era Aslan. Tenía 2 años y junto a Mai era el ganador del grupo 1de la categoría de raza.

El Maine coon era marrón con rayas tabby negras, la cara y el pecho blancos, así como una parte de las patas. Era un gato enorme que casi doblaba a Nieve en tamaño, con ojos verdes, y se llamaba Tiger. Tenía 2 años y medio y era el ganador del grupo 2 de raza.

El último era un angora turco blanco, con un ojo azul y otro verde. Su nombre era Huo Bai, pero prefería que lo llamaran solamente Bai. Sakura entendió porqué habían dicho que se parecía a esa raza, Bai y era eran iguales. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que Bai tenía el cuello más peludo que Sakura. Bai tenía cerca de los dos años y era el ganador del grupo 1 de pedigree.

*#*#*#*#*#*

* * *

NdA

_¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Esta vez he ido rápido en poner la continuación jejeje :P_

_A petición de mis gatos actuales he incluido los nombres de Leo y Aslan en el fic, que sino me comen XD aunque el Leo descrito en el fic no es como tal cual como mi Leo, él tiene el pelo corto y la barriga de un botijo jajajaja! Y mi Leo tiene un añito y medio. Pero sí que es naranja y blanco con rayas tabby y ojos cobre. El Aslan aquí descrito es como el real, aunque mi Aslan no sé si es un persa puro o no, ya que lo cogí de la calle. El único enfadado es Trasto, que tiene casi la edad del fanfic y no sale XD pobrete mío! Por cierto que los tres son gatos rescatados de la calle, Leo incluso lo crié a biberón, nació el mismo día que murió mi niño Micky..._

_Sobre los gatos de las razas que nombro, si no conocéis sus razas podéis encontrarlos fácilmente por google. Y los nombres que están escogidos de forma especial. Laia es el nombre de una gata ragdoll que tiene una amiga mía. Mai significa "trigo" en chino, haciendo referencia al color de sus ojos. Aslan significa "león" en turco ;P Tiger es por el tamaño descomunal de estos gatos y Huo Bai significa "fuego blanco" en chino ^^_

_Gracias a __**tamarithaarww96**__ y a __**FunkyFish**__ por vuestros reviews. Tamaritha, siento lo que le pasó a tu perrito, espero que no fuera grave u.u y Funkyfish, no me has dicho si te gusta la historia, estaba esperando a ver si me lo decías XD Y sí, me hace sentir terriblemente mayor haber dejado pasar 10 años... me quedé a cuadros cuando me fijé! Eso pasa por haber ido siguiendo Heredero, ese fic me absorbe jajaja! Por eso creo que me mosqueó que no estuviera terminado y me ha dado por escribir como una loca XD_

_Muy pronto tendréis disponible el siguiente capítulo: perdidos en Hong Kong._

_Yyyy... acabo de dibujar a Sakura-chan para la portada del fic! ^O^_

_Todo este esfuerzo bien merece algunos reviews, ¿nooo? :P_


	8. Perdidos en Hong Kong

Cap. 8: perdidos en Hong Kong

* * *

Sakura y Laia se acercaban poco a poco a unos gatos callejeros que buscaban comida entre la basura. Mai las seguía pegada a sus colas, demasiado asustada para ir al lado de ellas. Unos metros más atrás y escondidos de la vista, los otros gatos estaban atentos por si tenían que ayudarlas.

**- Por favor Mai, Sakura es más pequeña que tú y no tiene miedo **– le regañó Laia.

**- En realidad sí que lo tengo** – maulló la aludida con una gota en la nuca.

**- ¿Y porqué lo haces?** - preguntó Mai.

**- Porque quiero volver a casa. Vamos, seguro que no pasará nada **– intentó animarla.

**- Sé un poco más valiente, Mai.**

Los gatos callejeros eran tres, dos de ellos negros y uno gris atigrado. Al llamarles la atención, el primero que las miró fue el gato rayado.

**- Eh Hei, mira qué viene por aquí **– empezó a acercarse a ellas.

**- ¡Hembras! **- exclamó uno de los gatos negros, siguiendo al rayado –** ¡Wooo, mira qué pelo! **- maulló con admiración, acercándose a Laia – **No hay duda de que sois caseras.**

**- Tú, mide las distancias** – le amenazó ella – **O te dejo sin ojos.**

**- Vaya, una casera con modales callejeros. ¡Esto sí es insólito! **- se rió.

**- ¿Qué me has dicho? **- Laia arqueó la espalda, empezándose a enfadar.

**- Uyy, la caserita se enfada... qué miedoooo **– ironizó.

**- ¡Serás...!**

**- ¡Laia, tranquila! **- intervino Sakura antes de que pasara algo – **Perdone **– maulló con prudencia – **Mis amigas y yo nos hemos perdido. ¿Podrían ayudarnos? **

**- Claro, con mucho gusto preciosa. Os ayudaremos encantados. ¿A que sí, Xian?**

**- Sí, ya veréis. Vivir en la calle no está mal.**

**- ¿Eh?** - a Sakura se le cayó una gotita –** No, si no es...**

**- Lo primero es encontrar comida** – le cortó Hei – **Las cosas podridas al principio cuestan de comer, pero luego te acostumbras. **

**- ¡Puaj!** - Laia y Mai sacaron la lengua, asqueadas.

**- No... no iba por ahí la cosa... **- Sakura no sabía muy bien qué decir.

En ese momento llegó con ellos el tercer gato sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta, ocupados con las gatas. Y sin previo aviso le pegó un mordisco en el trasero a Hei.

**- ¡Au!** - Hei pegó un salto - **¡Mo, qué demonios haces!**

**- ¡Deja de tomarles el pelo, idiota!** **¿No ves que están asustadas?** - Mo resultó ser una hembra y se giró hacia las gatas – **Perdonadlos por favor. Me llamo Mo y este idiota es mi hermano Hei. El otro idiota es Xian.**

**- ¡Oye!** - protestó Xian.

**- Gracias Mo. Yo me llamo Sakura, y ellas son Laia y Mai.**

**- Encantada **– sonrió – **¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Cómo os habéis perdido?**

Sakura, Laia y Mai les explicaron la situación. Al ver que Hei y Xian no eran peligrosos llamaron al resto del grupo para presentarlos y contar la historia al completo.

**- Impresionante... Sakura, eres muy inteligente** – Mo la miraba con admiración, poniendo nerviosa a la gatita – **Así que un concurso de belleza, ¿eh? ¿Y dónde se celebraba? **

**- En el Grand Century Place. ¿Sabes dónde está?**

**- Pues sí** – sonrió ampliamente – **No está lejos de aquí.**

**- ¿Podríais indicarnos cómo llegar?**

**- No** – todos la miraron extraños – **Haremos algo mejor: os llevaremos hasta allí.**

**- ¡¿Qué?! **- exclamaron todos.

**- ¡Pero qué dices, Mo! **- le recriminó su hermano.

**- Veeengaaa, ¡será divertido!** - apoyó ella.

Xian y Hei suspiraron derrotados. Sabían que cuando a Mo se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no podían hacerla cambiar de opinión. Total, nada les ataba a ningún sitio.

Se pusieron en marcha enseguida aprovechando la noche para moverse mejor por la calle. Por consejo de Mo iban esquivando a las personas, pues según decía la gata negra, podían ser peligrosas por varios motivos. El principal es que podían interesarse por los gatos de raza y llevárselos, pero también porque podían tirarles objetos, atacarlos con palos, azuzarles un perro o simplemente gritarles para espantarlos. Ellos habían aprendido que el humano era cruel con los animales de la calle, especialmente si no les eran bonitos a la vista.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el estómago de Sakura decidiera protestar por no haberse acordado de él en medio día. Y los estómagos de los demás quisieron unirse a la protesta gruñendo acompasados.

**- Tengo hambreee... **- Mai fue la primera en quejarse. Al fin y al cabo era pequeña.

**- Aguanta un poco más, Mai **– Laia, que se había encariñado especialmente con la gatita, iba a su lado intentando darle ánimos.

**- Sakura, ¿tú no tienes hambre?** - le preguntó Nieve.

**- Sí, un poco** – pero su estómago no se conformaba con la idea de "un poco".

**- Mo, deberíamos pararnos. Llevamos dos gatitas pequeñas** – a Sakura le supo un poco mal que la trataran como a una niña, pero tampoco podía hacer nada – **Necesitan comer.**

**- Yo también tengo hambre **– anunció Tiger.

**- Y yo** – admitió Bai.

**- Yo también **– maulló Aslan.

**- Vale, vale, lo he entendido. Habéis pasado un día terrible y necesitáis comer. Vamos a buscar algo.**

Empezaron a seguir al trío de gatos que parecía estar buscando algo en concreto, y los guiaron hasta un callejón que daba a la parte trasera de un restaurante. Entre Hei y Xian volcaron un contenedor de basura y empezaron a sacar la bolsa del interior, que estaba cerrada.

**- ¿Comeremos basura? **- Laia no sabía si poner cara de asco o de indignación.

**- ¿Es demasiado para usted, señorita? **- se burló Hei. Laia lo miró con enfado.

**- Pues... la verdad es que prefiero tus ojos, aunque serían un aperitivo muy pobre** – se burló. A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza.

**- No es nada que esté malo** – explicó Mo divertida ante la situación – **Es todo comida de hoy. Los humanos hacen tanta comida que no se la pueden terminar y luego la tiran. ¿No son raros? **- todos asintieron y a Sakura le aparecieron varias gotitas en la cabeza.

**- Je, je, je...** - rió nerviosa.

**- ¡Aquí está! **- anunció Xian arañando la bolsa de basura y mostrando la comida del interior - **¡A comer!**

**- ¡Pollo al curry, mi favorito!** - exclamó Hei.

Y tal como había dicho Mo, dentro de la bolsa habían tirado gran cantidad de restos de los platos del restaurante: verdura, patatas, carne, salsas, pescado... Todos acabaron saciados, incluido Tiger que comía casi como tres gatos. Pero claro, después de comer se les presentó un problema muy serio, y es que después del día tan estresante que habían pasado cayeron dormidos enseguida.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Cuando el camión de basuras pasó a medianoche a recoger la del restaurante donde estaban los gatos dormidos, se encontraron con varios cubos volcados y la basura esparcida por el suelo. Naturalmente, a los basureros no les hizo ninguna gracia encontrarse con ese panorama y arremetieron contra los gatos.

- ¡Malditos gatos! ¡Largo de aquí! - bramaba uno.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! - les gritó otro, y golpeó uno de los cubos repetidas veces para hacer ruido.

Cogidos completamente por sorpresa, los gatos saltaron y corrieron como si les persiguiera el diablo, escapando del peligro. Estaban tan asustados y huyeron tan deprisa que se dispersaron y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Sakura no los seguía. Había encontrado una bufanda al lado de los cubos que estaba rota y deshilada, pero no sucia, por lo que se enroscó en ella para dormir. Aunque estaban en plena primavera, las noches aún eran bastante frías y la bufanda la mantenía cálida, pero a la hora de huir se encontró con que las patas se le habían quedado enredadas en los hilos.

**- ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¡Esperad!** - maullaba tan fuerte como podía - **¡CHICOS! **

Pero ya los había perdido de vista.

Se deshizo de los hilos como pudo justo a tiempo de evitar que uno de los basureros, que la había visto, la agarrara. El hombre soltaba improperios y amenazaba a Sakura de darle una paliza, por lo que la chica decidió hacerle caso a su instinto gatuno y correr con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección que habían huido los otros.

Pero por más que corrió no daba con ellos y pronto tuvo que parar a coger aire, exhausta. Los llamó uno a uno mientras avanzaba con cautela, guiada por su olfato y mirando alrededor. Aún no había amanecido y tenía miedo, pero seguía avanzando buscando el olor de sus amigos gatunos. No podían estar lejos, ¿verdad? No podían haber avanzado mucho más que ella corriendo de esa manera, no sin que Mai se cansara también. ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si Mai se había quedado atrás? ¿Estaría perdida ella también? ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que siguieran todos juntos?

De pronto, un sonido extraño la apartó de sus pensamientos. Se asustó muchísimo y se agazapó por instinto. Ese sonido le había parecido terrorífico. Miró alrededor con las orejas hacia atrás, y fue entonces cuando vio al enorme perro negro entre las sombras, que la miraba con ojos furiosos y el pelo erizado. El sonido que había oído era su gruñido, en tono bajo, amenazante.

**- Ho... hola, perrito** – maulló casi en un susurro - **¿Puedes entenderme?**

En respuesta, el perro volvió a gruñir mostrando los dientes y dio un paso hacia ella en posición de ataque. Se relamió los labios y Sakura pudo ver cómo se le caía un hilo de baba. La estaba viendo como una presa a la que hincar el diente.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de ello sintió que su instinto de gato se le disparaba y echó a correr en dirección contraria seguida del perro, que se puso a ladrar intentando alcanzarla. Sakura tenía pánico, sabía que ella se cansaría antes que el perro y eso significaba que se la comería de un bocado. ¡Iba a morir! Miraba cualquier objeto con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera servirle para escapar. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar del esfuerzo. ¿Era su imaginación o sentía el aliento del perro en su nuca? Por todos los dioses, necesitaba encontrar algo, ¡cualquier cosa! ¡Incluso ese muro! Un momento... ¿un muro? ¡Y un contenedor! ¡Era perfecto! Ni siquiera se permitió el lujo de razonar, simplemente se dejó guiar por su mente gatuna y en pocos segundos, utilizando la adrenalina que le quedaba para sus últimas fuerzas, saltó al contenedor y del contenedor a lo alto del muro. El perro se lanzó en un intento por hacer lo mismo. No consiguió encaramarse encima del muro pero casi llegó a atrapar a Sakura si no fuera porque ésta saltó al otro lado. Se quedó ladrando furioso un buen rato, mientras Sakura recobraba el aliento. Ahora que estaba a salvo le temblaban las patas por el esfuerzo. No podía dar ni un paso más y acabó quedándose dormida allí mismo, sin importarle siquiera que el suelo estuviera mojado.

*#*#*#*#*#*

El señor Wan era un amable ancianito que vivía solo en una humilde casa antigua. Su pasión era cuidar de las plantas y del pequeño jardín que poseía y que con tanto cariño había cuidado su mujer cuando vivía. Se entretenía regando, cortando el césped, podando ramitas o retocando sus preciosos bonsáis, entre otras cosas. Cada mañana seguía la misma rutina: se levantaba temprano, se arreglaba, desayunaba, salía a hacer la compra del día, cogía el periódico antes de llegar y se lo leía mientras tomaba un buen té en su jardín, disfrutando del olor de sus flores. Luego se metía a trabajar en su jardín hasta la hora del almuerzo. Se permitía el lujo de echarse una ligera siesta y luego daba un paseo por la calle antes de volver a disfrutar de su pequeño reino de taifa acompañado de un libro, más té y unas galletas. Por la noche se daba un relajante baño y luego veía su serie favorita mientras cenaba. Y antes de acostarse volvía a regar de nuevo sus plantas.

Para él era una buena vida, tranquila y pacífica, algo que siempre buscó cuando era joven y que ahora podía disfrutar. Era un hombre muy mayor que andaba ligeramente encorvado y ayudado de un bastón de madera. Le gustaba vestir bien y siempre llevaba un atuendo elegante. Era calvo hasta la nuca, donde le caía el pelo blanco hasta los hombros, y lucía una barba ligeramente larga, también blanca y que mantenía muy cuidada. Sus ojos azules eran pequeños y muy vivos.

Como cada mañana, bien temprano, el señor Wan se fue a hacer sus compras y salió al jardín con ganas de leer el periódico y tomarse su té favorito. Antes de empezar echó una ojeada a su preciado jardín, ya que le gustaba ver cómo brillaban las hojas con el rocío antes de que el sol las evaporara. Pero esa mañana, el señor Wan no se sentó a leer el periódico. En vez de eso se acercó al césped, atraído por algo que no solía estar allí. Era un pequeño cuerpo. ¿Un pajarillo que no podía volar, tal vez? Avanzó hasta el muro que delimitaba su jardín y se topó con el cuerpo de un gatito, tumbado de lado y ligeramente mojado. Se preguntó si no estaría muerto y se agachó como pudo para tocarlo. Primero lo tocó con los dedos y supo que estaba vivo. Lo acarició levemente y el gatito abrió los ojos, unos grandes ojos verdes que lo miraron con una mezcla entre confusión y agotamiento.

- Hola pequeñín, ¿de dónde sales? - dijo con voz suave, y sonrió al oír que el gatito le respondía con un maullido apenas audible – ¿Te has perdido? – la incorporó un poco y entonces reparó en el collar que llevaba – ¿Qué tienes ahí? - se puso las gafas que llevaba colgadas del cuello para leer su periódico y leyó la placa – Anda, así que te llamas Sakura-chan, ¿eh? Un nombre japonés, qué curioso – rió levantándola en brazos – Anda, ven conmigo. ¡Estás helada!

Entraron en la casa y la llevó al baño donde decidió finalmente darle un baño a la gatita, que se dejó hacer. Estaba sucia y olía algo mal, además que el agua caliente la ayudó a entrar en calor. Luego, con paciencia, cogió una toalla la fue secando.

- Mucho mejor. ¿Verdad, pequeña?

Sakura le maulló las gracias, frotó su cabeza en las piernas del hombre en señal de agradecimiento y lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde le dio algo de comer. Mientras tanto el anciano le quitó el collar y llamó al teléfono que estaba inscrito en la placa para explicar que había encontrado a Sakura-chan. Habló con Wei, que le agradeció varias veces que hubiera encontrado a Sakura, y le indicó dónde vivía para que pudieran ir a por ella. Luego se sentó en su viejo sillón a leer el periódico, y antes de que hubiera leído la portada Sakura se había subido a su lado. Quiso hacer una reverencia de agradecimiento pero le era complicado siendo un gato, por lo que el anciano hombre no lo supo interpretar y se conformó con colocarle el collar y acariciarle la barbilla. Ella se fregó en su brazo y se acurrucó.

- Eres muy suave – dijo acariciándola – He llamado a tu casa. No tardarán en venir a buscarte – le anunció. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró ilusionada mientras él se dedicaba a leer el periódico, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de impresión – Pero qué...

Sakura alargó la cabeza para ver qué le había impresionado tanto al anciano señor, y vio que era un artículo donde hablaban del robo de unos gatos en el concurso de belleza que se había celebrado el día anterior. Sospechaban de unos colaboradores del concurso que se habían dado a la fuga con varios gatos ganadores para venderlos ilegalmente. Pedían colaboración ciudadana para encontrarlos y ofrecían recompensas. Y acompañando el artículo había una foto individual de cada gato, incluida Sakura.

- Increíble, ¡eres uno de los gatos robados! – el hombre la miró detenidamente – Has tenido que ser muy lista para escapar de esa gente. Espero que los otros hayan tenido tu misma suerte.

- Mi miau _**"Yo también".**_ _Espero que por lo menos las fotografías sirvan para reconocerlos si alguien los encuentra._

_*#*#*#*#*#*_

Sakura observaba trabajar al señor Wan en su jardín mientras esperaba que vinieran a buscarla. El anciano le iba contando cosas de las plantas mientras las cuidaba. Habían pasado la mañana juntos y, aunque Sakura pensaba que estaban tardando mucho, supuso que también eran sus nervios, ya que en realidad no sabía a qué distancia podía estar de la casa de Shaoran. Pero en cuanto oyó que llamaban al timbre salió disparada hacia la puerta para recibirle y se le hizo eterno esperar a que abrieran la puerta.

- ¡Mauan! ¡Mauan!

- ¡Sakura-chan! - Shaoran abrió los brazos para que ella saltara encima y la abrazó como si se tratara de una persona - ¡Estás bien! ¡Dios mío, estás bien!

Sakura estaba tan feliz que le dio varios besos en la mejilla. ¡Apenas unas horas antes pensaba que no le vería más! Pero para su sorpresa, él también le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla. Se ruborizó con fuerza, Shaoran nunca le había dado un beso y menos siendo una gata. Sabía que se había preocupado, ¡pero no pensó que tanto! Si hasta vio que los ojos le brillaban por aguantar las ganas de llorar.

- Qué gracia, parece que se esté reconciliando con su chica – rió el señor Wan.

- ¿Señor Wan? - sin soltar a Sakura, le dio la mano al anciano señor – Soy Shaoran Li. Muchas gracias por encontrarla.

- No ha sido nada, fue ella la que entró en mi jardín – sonrió – Luego de llamarles he visto el artículo en la prensa. ¿Se sabe algo de los otros animales?

- Sí, aparecieron esta madrugada en el recinto.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ellos solos?

- Sí, ellos solos. Estaba con mi prima cuando llamó esta mañana. Su gato también fue robado y habíamos ido a buscarlo. Pero cuando vi que Sakura-chan no estaba con ellos... me temí lo peor – y acarició a Sakura, como queriendo cerciorarse de que estaba en sus brazos.

- Bueno, me alegro de que esta historia haya acabado bien.

Hablaron un poco más y finalmente Shaoran se llevó a Sakura a casa, sin soltarla en ningún momento. Cuando llegaron, Meiling les esperaba en la puerta y abrazó a Sakura llorando. Wei no pudo evitar abrazarla también. La señora Li les recibió en cuanto entraron y, para sorpresa de todos (especialmente de su hijo) le quitó a Sakura de las manos y la abrazó sollozando.

Nieve la esperaba dentro y Sakura casi se lanza encima suyo al verle, feliz de que hubieran llegado todos sanos y salvos. Le contó que la habían buscado después de separarse pero no lograron encontrar su rastro y que habían llegado al recinto antes de que amaneciera sin más problema. Tuvieron un día de locos ya que las hermanas de Shaoran pasaron a ver a Sakura y a Nieve, y también fueron unos periodistas a sacarles fotos para hacer un artículo de la milagrosa reaparición de los gatos robados.

* * *

NdA:

_¡Aquí estoy otra vez! XD ¿Qué tal, os ha gustado? ¿Qué os han parecido las personalidades de las gatas? Laia y Mo me encantan, una tan descarada y la otra vividora jajaja!_

_Y el dibujo de Sakura-chan me ha dado problemas al principio, pero ya parece que aparece bien ^^ (valga la redundancia xD)._

_Bueno, hay un par de cositas que quería comentar. Lo primero es que el Grand Century Place (donde se celebraba el concurso) es un lugar real de Hong Kong, es una de las calles del distrito de Mong Kok, el mismo distrito donde está "Bird Street", la calle de los pájaros de la primera película de CCS ^^_

_Lo segundo son los nombres, que tienen sus significados en chino :P_

_Mo, la gata negra, significa "tinta china"_

_Hei, su hermano, significa "negro"_

_Xian, el gato a rayas es "raya" _

_El señor Wan es "amable, afable"_

_Me he matado ¿eh? XDDD_

_Por último quería dar las gracias a **InsuaRominaAndrea** y a **Marianita-chan** por sus reviews. Me alegra mucho que os guste la historia, espero que las continuaciones también ^^_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "la rival de Sakura"._


	9. La rival de Sakura

Cap. 9: la rival de Sakura

* * *

Sakura dormitaba tranquilamente encima del reposa-brazos de un sofá, bajo los rayos de sol que le calentaban el pelaje. Adoraba esa sensación y se podía pasar horas bajo el calor del sol después de haber estado jugando por la mañana. Eso, claro, cuando no la cogían de sorpresa para verse de repente en el regazo de alguien. Y ese alguien, hoy, era la madre de Shaoran, que la acariciaba con insistencia. Se la veía tensa y parecía nerviosa.

Al verla suspirar, Sakura imaginó el motivo de su nerviosismo. Esa mañana había discutido otra vez con Shaoran. Desde que estaba con ellos los había visto discutir varias veces y casi siempre era ella el motivo, cosa que la entristecía mucho. Ilean Li quería que su hijo se olvidara de Sakura y que se casara con una joven hechicera de buena familia, cosa a la que Shaoran se negaba. Su madre sólo quería ser realista, ya que después de 6 años lo más seguro es que aquella niña hubiera olvidado a su hijo, y como pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad, quería que él asumiera las obligaciones de la familia con alguien poderoso a su lado. También objetaba que Sakura no era lo suficientemente poderosa para ser la esposa de Shaoran.

Él defendía a Sakura con uñas y dientes. Quería volver a Japón ese mismo verano para saber si ella le quería. En el caso que Sakura le aceptara pero su madre no, pensaba desvincularse de su familia para estar junto a ella. Si Sakura no le amaba, entonces aceptaría lo que quería su madre y se casaría por conveniencia, pues estaba convencido de que sin ella nada valía la pena. Todo eso se lo confesó a su gatita después de una disputa especialmente fuerte, mientras ella intentaba consolarlo de alguna forma. A Sakura esa confesión hizo que su corazón se ensanchara tanto que temió que se le saliera del cuerpo. Sintió una alegría inmensa y a la vez una punzada de tristeza. Alegría por ver que Shaoran era capaz de todo por ella, y tristeza de pensar en que pudiera llegar a desvincularse de su familia, o que aceptara un matrimonio pactado en el peor de los casos. Era en momentos así cuando más le apenaba no poder hablar y decirle que ella también le amaba, que quería compartir su vida con él, y de gritarle a su madre que ella sí tenía poder para ser la mujer de Shaoran. Y es que ninguno de los Li llegaba a sospechar que Sakura conocía los requisitos que imponía la familia para la futura esposa del líder. Lo supo a través de Eriol, y se había entrenado duramente para superar las expectativas de la familia y de cualquiera que se atreviera a decir que su poder sólo se basaba en las antiguas cartas Clow.

Ilean Li suspiró pesadamente sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos y haciendo que la mirara con curiosidad.

- ¿Me miau? _**"¿Qué pasa?"**_

- Ay, Sakura-chan... No sé qué voy a hacer con este chico – volvió a acariciarla – Pensaba que se le pasaría esa obsesión con el tiempo, que sólo era un amor infantil... Pero él insiste e insiste en volver con ella – volvió a suspirar – Tengo miedo de que le rompa el corazón, ¿sabes? Siempre ha sido un chico tan duro... temo que nunca más se muestre como es en realidad – hizo una pausa – Lo he educado de una forma demasiado severa – admitió con cara de derrota – Siempre le he cargado con la responsabilidad de ser el más fuerte para liderar el clan familiar – miró a Sakura con tristeza – Es por mi culpa. No sé qué hacer... - Sakura, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, le puso una pata encima de la mano intentando reconfortarla de alguna forma – ¿Crees que debería darle una oportunidad a esa chica?

- ¡Mii! - exclamó afirmando con la cabeza y mirándola fijamente. Ilean se rió levemente.

- Sí, puede que tengas razón. Puede que merezca una oportunidad. Era una niña muy agradable – sonrió levemente – No me extraña que mi hijo se enamorara – ante esas palabras Sakura bajó la cabeza, algo ruborizada – Ojalá le corresponda. Hablaré con la familia Liang para retrasar el compromiso, por si acaso – se levantó y dejó a Sakura en el sofá nuevamente.

_- ¿Compromiso?_ - esperando que ella le explicara algo más, maulló para llamar su atención. Ilean Li la observó unos segundos.

- Vuelvo enseguida – dijo despidiéndose de la gatita.

Sakura se quedó pensando. Por lo visto ya había un supuesto compromiso de por medio con la familia Liang, y ese apellido le sonaba. Al final se acordó que Eriol le había dicho que era una de las familias más poderosas junto a los Li. Entonces, si era cierto, no sería tan extraño que hubieran pactado un matrimonio entre ambas familias... se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, pensando en si llegaría a convertirse en humana a tiempo, antes de que el compromiso se hiciera oficial. También se preguntó... ¿Shaoran estaba enterado de su compromiso? ¡Nunca le había dicho nada, ni en su forma humana ni como gata!

*#*#*#*#*#*

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - anunció Shaoran.

- ¡Buenas tardes! - se oyó una voz femenina.

Sakura, que iba a saludar a Shaoran como siempre que volvía de su escuela, se sorprendió de ver que llegaba con una chica de la misma edad que ellos. Supo que eran del mismo colegio al ver que vestía un uniforme como el de Shaoran. Se trataba de una chica muy hermosa, de pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y ojos azul cielo. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y Sakura sintió una punzada de celos al verla (pues su cuerpo humano no tenía tantas curvas ni pechos), y al ver que iba cogida del brazo de Shaoran.

- Buenas tardes hijo, Hua... – su madre los saludó.

- Buenas tardes, señora Li – la chica soltó a Shaoran e hizo una reverencia – Me ha dicho mi padre que quería hablar conmigo.

- Así es.

- Tenemos que terminar un trabajo primero.

- Luego lo termináis, será breve. Hua, ven conmigo. Shaoran, déjanos solas.

- Sí, madre.

Shaoran no preguntó y simplemente se fue hacia su habitación, mientras las dos mujeres se dirigían al despacho para hablar. Sakura se quedó en la entrada. No sabía con quién irse, pero al final le pudo más la curiosidad y se dirigió al despacho, pero se lo encontró cerrado. Por suerte no era problema para su finísimo oído, y menos aún ante los chillidos que oía de la joven. Aunque se decía mentalmente que estaba mal espiar... no se podía resistir.

- ¡¿Qué?! - oyó que la chica gritaba - ¡¿Cómo que retrasarlo otro año más?!

- Ya lo has oído – habló Ilean con voz suave pero autoritaria.

- ¡Mi padre no lo consentirá!

- Ya he hablado con tu padre esta mañana y ha terminado accediendo.

- Pero... ¡¿Pero porqué?! ¡¿Es por esa niña japonesa verdad?!

_- ¿Hablan de mi?_ - se preguntó Sakura.

- Mis asuntos no te conciernen, Hua – Ilean habló con más severidad.

- ¡Pues claro que me conciernen! ¡Llevo 2 años esperando esto, no pienso esperar otro más!

- ¿Te atreves a alzarme la voz?

- ¡No! No... yo no...

- Bien, porque no lo pienso consentir de nuevo. Este tema ya está hablado con tus padres, solamente te informo de las circunstancias.

- Yo... yo... - la oyó suspirar – Gracias, señora Li. Con permiso.

Sakura oyó pisadas rápidas y se apartó justo a tiempo de no recibir la puerta en la cara. Hua salió echa un furia y decidió seguirla a cierta distancia. En cuanto se hubo alejado lo suficiente, la joven dio unos cuantos pasos en círculo, claramente enfadada y soltando improperios.

- ¡Maldita sea! Todo esto es por culpa de esa niña japonesa, ¡seguro! ¡Si la tuviera aquí le lanzaba una maldición! ¡¿Quién se ha creído que es?!

Sakura sudó frío, aunque no estaba segura de si hablaba de ella o no. Al ver que se dirigía a la habitación de Shaoran la siguió de nuevo con sigilo, y vio que se paraba delante de la puerta para abrir un par de botones de su blusa y subirse la falda para enseñar más pierna. Sakura la miró mal y, temiendo por Shaoran, se coló en la habitación antes de que la cerraran.

- ¡Shaoran, cariño! - Sakura vio con horror que la chica cogía el brazo de Shaoran de forma cariñosa.

- ¡Suéltame Liang! - Shaoran apartó el brazo.

_- ¿Ha dicho Liang? _- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par - _¡Oh no! ¡No me digas que es la __chica que está comprometida con Shaoran!_

- Ohhh... ¡No seas así! – la chica puso morros por haberla apartado.

- ¿De qué quería hablar mi madre?

- Oh... de nada en particular – sonrió de forma falsa.

- Liang, mi madre no es de las que hablan de "nada en particular".

- Ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre – dijo intentando volverse a "pegar" a Shaoran.

- Y yo te he dicho que no me gusta tenerte tan encima – protestó él intentando apartarla.

- Sabes que me gustas mucho, Shaoran – dijo ella en tono dulce, intentando colgarse de su cuello – Y estamos solos... - le dijo en la oreja. Su voz era tan sensual que a Sakura se le erizó el pelo de celos.

- Liang, ya te lo he dicho. Quiero a otra persona – dijo zafándose de su abrazo.

- ¡Meu! _**"¡Eso!"**_

- ¿Eh? - Hua se fijó entonces en la gatita - ¿De dónde sale este gato?

- Es mía – Shaoran la cogió en brazos y la acarició – Hola Sakura-chan. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Cómo no, les has puesto _su_ nombre – Hua puso los ojos en blanco, visiblemente enfadada al ver que le prestaba tanta atención a la gata – Terminemos el dichoso trabajo.

Shaoran dejó a Sakura en el suelo y fue hacia el escritorio, momento que Hua aprovechó para ponerse al lado de la gatita y, con una mirada llena de odio, le pisó la cola.

- ¡MAAAAUUUU! - Sakura chilló a pleno pulmón.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Shaoran se giró enseguida y vio que Sakura se curvaba bufando enfadada, y con el pelo erizado - ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?

- ¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡Sólo iba a acariciarla y ha intentado atacarme!

- ¡Sakura-chan no haría nunca algo así!

- ¡Mírala! Es peligrosa Shaoran. Será mejor que la saques de aquí – dijo poniendo una vocecita inocente.

_- ¿Qué? ¡¿Se puede ser más falsa?!_

- Por favor Shaoran, me da mieeedoooo – agudizó la voz.

Shaoran suspiró, se acercó a Sakura y la cogió en brazos para sacarla de la habitación.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan, quédate fuera.

- ¡¿Mo me mau miau mau mee?! _**"¡¿No me digas que la vas a creer?!"**_ - maulló sorprendida y asustada, aferrándose a él con las uñas.

- Sólo será un rato, enseguida acabaremos el trabajo.

- ¡Mo mauan! _**"¡Pero Shaoran!"**_ - protestó, pero ya tenía la puerta cerrada - **¡No! ¡No te quedes solo con esa víbora, Shaoran! ¡No es de fiar! ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!**

Se puso a maullar todo lo fuerte que podía, llamando a Shaoran. Pocos minutos después, cuando ya pensaba que se quedaría afónica, volvieron a abrir la puerta.

- Ya, Sakura-chan, ya – Shaoran la miró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mauaaan! - ella saltó a su cuello para aferrarse de nuevo con las uñas.

- Tranquila, pequeña – Shaoran la acarició con cariño y entró con ella completamente pegada a su cuello.

- ¡No la dejes entrar, Shaoran! - lloraba Hua haciendo ver que tenía miedo.

- No voy a dejarla fuera, Liang. Ya has visto cómo lloraba.

- Sí, claro – dijo con sarcasmo y fulminando con la mirada a la gata, que se la devolvió.

- No te hará nada. Quédate aquí quieta, Sakura-chan – la dejó encima de la cama mientras volvía al escritorio.

En cuanto se sentó, Hua intentó pegarse a él de nuevo mientras él refunfuñaba para que lo soltara y le decía que se concentrara en el trabajo. Sakura se moría de celos y quería lanzarse a arañar y morder a esa chica tan atrevida. ¿Cómo podía una "pajarraca" como ella ser la prometida de Shaoran? ¡Le bullía la sangre de rabia!

Al cabo de un rato estaba tan asqueada de verla pegada a Shaoran que decidió desobedecerle y bajarse de la cama. Se acercó a la pareja y miró sus piernas. Hua tenía una pierna enroscada sobre la de Shaoran. Bien, empezaría por ahí. Se colocó enfrente de los pies de Shaoran y, estirando la pata, le clavó las uñas al tobillo de Hua.

- ¡Ahh! - gritó dando un salto - ¡Me ha arañado!

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran no vio nada, ya que al mismo tiempo que ella chillaba, Sakura se frotaba a sus piernas – No imagines cosas Liang, Sakura-chan sólo te está saludando.

- ¡No, me ha arañado! ¡Te lo aseguro! - en ese momento Sakura se subió de un salto a sus piernas, saludando con un maullido, y Hua gritó de nuevo.

- ¿Lo ves? Te está saludando – le explicó Shaoran con una gota en la nuca.

- ¡Aahhh! ¡Me está clavando las uñas! - chilló al notar las uñas de Sakura en sus piernas, pero en cuanto Shaoran la tocó para cogerla, dejó de clavarlas - ¿No lo ves? ¡Lo hace aposta!

- ¡No digas tonterías, Liang! - Shaoran se puso la gata en su regazo, acariciándola. Sakura ronroneó y miró inocentemente a Hua.

- ¡Te juro que lo está haciendo a propósito!

Shaoran la miró como quién ve a una loca, mientras Sakura ponía su mejor cara de inocente y sonreía por dentro. Como Hua no se le pegaba al brazo por tener a Sakura, no se la bajó y siguieron haciendo el trabajo, aunque Hua estaba algo nerviosa y miraba a la gata con una mezcla de enfado y celos. Juraría que esa gata la estaba fastidiando a propósito.

Unos minutos después, Shaoran las dejó solas para ir al baño, asegurando que Sakura no le haría nada a Hua. Pero no se imaginó que pudiera ser al revés. Sakura se sintió completamente desprotegida al ver que se quedaba en la silla de Shaoran e intentó esconderse, pero Hua la cogió de la piel del cuello antes de que se bajara.

- Maldita gata, juraría que me estás fastidiando mi cita con Shaoran a propósito – dijo casi en susurros, mirando enfadada a la gata mientras la levantaba de la silla - ¿Porqué demonios te hace más caso a ti que a mi, eh? ¡Eres tan odiosa como esa niñata japonesa!

Acto seguido la lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, de tal forma que a Sakura no le dio tiempo a estabilizarse y se golpeó de lado.

- ¡Mau! - se quejó de dolor.

- ¡Te lo mereces, bicho asqueroso! - susurró con odio.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? - Shaoran había oído a Sakura desde el baño.

- ¡Nada! ¡Creo que Sakura-chan quiere salir!

- ¡Entonces déjale la puerta abierta! - le indició.

Al ver que se levantaba hacia ella, Sakura le levantó y corrió a refugiarse bajo la cama, pero se repente se vio corriendo sobre la nada. Hua la tenía flotando en el aire, a tan solo unos pocos centímetros del suelo y le costaba mucho moverse. La había paralizado.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? - susurró al lado de Sakura, que no pudo esquivar la patada que le dio y voló un par de metros antes de chocar contra la pared y tocar de nuevo el suelo.

- ¡MAU! - gritó del golpe - _¡Madre mía, está loca! ¡Quiere matarme! _- pensó asustada, intentando meterse bajo la cama, pero volvió a quedar bajo el hechizo de Hua y flotó hasta ella.

- No puedo soportarlo – susurró llena de llabia – Llevo dos años detrás de la posición de esta familia y Shaoran ya te hace más caso a ti que a mí. Eres como esa maldita niña japonesa, ¡siempre está en la cabeza de Shaoran! Y tú eres igual. Te odio, maldito bicho. ¡Os odio a las dos! - susurró de nuevo, preparada para darle otra patada.

A Sakura le invadió el terror y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que girarse a arremeter contra la pierna de la joven en el momento que le daba otra patada. Clavó con fuerza sus uñas en los tobillos a la vez que le mordía el pie con furia y pánico. Hua aulló de dolor e intentó sacarla tirando de su cuello, pero Sakura, fuera de sí, le mordió la mano.

Shaoran salió corriendo del baño al oír los gritos y se encontró con una escena un tanto... peculiar. Más bien cómica. Y es que Hua Liang estaba corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación moviendo el brazo como una desesperada, con Sakura colgando de su mano sin soltarla de su boca.

Pocos segundos después llegaban Ilean li y Wei, alertados por los gritos, y ayudaron a Shaoran a parar a Hua. Cuando por fin lograron que Sakura la soltara, Hua se puso a chillar como una histérica que ese animal era peligroso y que se tenían que deshacer de él. Shaoran, en vez de escucharla, examinó a Sakura completamente extrañado por su comportamiento. Vio que cojeaba levemente, maullaba de dolor al tocarle un flanco (donde le había dado las patadas) y había algo sobre ella que no debería tener una gata.

- Liang... - Shaoran se levantó, dejando a Sakura en el suelo, y miró a Hua lleno de ira - ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?

- ¿Que qué le he hecho? ¡Qué me ha hecho ella a mi! - le mostró la mano ensangrentada - ¡Es un animal peligroso, por poco me arranca la mano! ¡Habría que sacrificarlo!

- Shaoran... ¿qué ocurre? - quiso saber su madre.

- Sakura-chan tiene restos de un hechizo paralizante, madre.

- ¿Qué? - tanto su madre como Wei se sorprendieron.

- ¿Qué? - Hua palideció – Eso... eso es... ¡Es que me estaba atacando! ¡Tenía que defenderme!

- Fuera – dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura. El pelo le tapaba media cara.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS! - bramó encolerizado.

Hua se fue enfadada y soltando toda clase de improperios. Ni siquiera la acompañaron a la puerta. Wei se sentía demasiado enfadado para hacer su trabajo, y nadie se lo replicó.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Gracias a un hechizo de visualización pudieron ver lo que le había pasado a Sakura en cuanto Shaoran las dejó a solas, y la habían colmado de cariño el resto del día. Shaoran no la había dejado sola hasta que le demostró que ya no le dolía nada y aún así la había tenido en brazos todo el día. Ya por la noche, Sakura estaba estirada en el regazo de Shaoran mientras le acariciaba el lomo, ronroneando plácidamente, cuando Ilean Li se puso frente a ellos.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro, madre – y dejó que se sentara a su lado.

- Acabo de hablar con el señor Liang – le informó – Shaoran, yo... quería que te comprometieras con Hua Liang.

- ¡¿Qué?! - la miró con los ojos como platos.

- Su familia es de las más poderosas de China y cuando Liang me ofreció a su hija, pensé que sería una pretendiente ideal para ti. Noble, poderosa, bien educada, hermosa... – suspiró – Nunca hubiera imaginado que estaba tan equivocada, Shaoran. Esa niña está loca.

- Mi miau mi. _**"Y que lo digas"**_ - ambos sonrieron mirando a Sakura.

- He anulado el compromiso.

- ¿En serio?

- Totalmente – acarició a Sakura – Estoy segura de que encontrarás a la persona ideal tú solo. ¿Quién sabe? Igual esa niña japonesa te está esperando y no sea tan débil, después de todo.

- ¡Miiii! - Sakura asintió con fuerza, haciendo que ambos humanos se rieran.

- Gracias, madre.

- Dáselas a Sakura-chan – sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hijo – Tiene un gran poder de convicción.

Shaoran miró a Sakura sin entender, mientras que ella le miraba con una gran sonrisa y luego saltaba al regazo de Ilean Li, completamente feliz de ver que, por fin, madre e hijo dejaban de discutir.

* * *

NdA:

_¡Aquí estoy otra vez! :P Este es un capítulo extra que se me ocurrió como una inspiración, no lo tenía dentro de los capítulos previstos xD y ni siquiera pensaba que podría dar para un capítulo entero, pero al final ha salido uno ¡y largo, además! XD (si no fuera porque ahora ff lo apretuja, se notaría más)_

_Sobre el nombre de Hua Liang, he jugado con dos palabras chinas que significan "flor" y "frío". Creo que le va acorde a su personalidad, ¿no? ;) _

_Quiero dar las gracias a **AHRG, sk** y** Flor de cerezo** por vuestros reviews. Gracias por los ánimos, me alegra que os guste la historia ^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Ya nos vamos acercando al final! :B el próximo capítulo es: "llega la noticia". ¡Hasta pronto! _


	10. Llega la noticia

Cap. 10: llega la noticia

* * *

Sakura observaba a Shaoran, que se paseaba inquieto por la habitación de un lado a otro, cuando llamaron a la puerta y apareció Meiling sonriendo.

- ¡Hola! - saludó al entrar.

- ¡Meu miu! _**"¡Meiling!"**_- exclamó Sakura yendo hacia ella.

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan! - la cogió en brazos - ¡Pero qué grande estás! ¡Cómo has crecido!

- Mauaus. _**"Gracias."**_ _"Bueno... supongo..."_

- Qué rápido pasa el tiempo – dijo sentándose en la cama y acomodando a Sakura en su regazo – Ya hace 3 meses que la encontraste, Shaoran – ante lo nombrado, Shaoran dejó de pasearse y se acercó para pasarle una mano en la cabeza a Sakura.

- Lo sé. Me alegra tenerla conmigo.

- Y pensar que no la querías... - le reprochó.

- Ella es especial – sonrió – No sé qué le hicieron, pero tiene una inteligencia humana. Nos entiende, sabe leer... creo que si pudiera, incluso hablaría.

- Y lo más especial – dijo Meiling pícaramente – Es que te hace sonreír como Sakura.

- ¡No digas tonterías! - exclamó con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

- No las digo – miró a Sakura con complicidad y se rió.

- Oye, ¿Y Shang? ¿No ha venido contigo? – preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Claro que sí, está abajo. Como me dijiste que tenías que hablar conmigo de algo importante he subido sola.

- Vaya, gracias por la consideración.

- ¿Porqué te sorprendes?

- Por nada, por nada.

- Bueno... ¿y de qué querías hablar? - vio que Shaoran se ponía serio.

- De Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? - parpadeó.

- Hace tres meses que no sé nada de ella.

- Ah, ¿es eso? ¡Qué susto me has dado! No te alarmes, habrá estado ocupada con los estudios, como nosotros. Este último mes ha sido insoportable, ¡casi no he podido ni salir de casa!

- Ya, ya lo sé pero... es que es muy raro Meiling. En estos tres meses no ha contestado ninguna carta, ni los correos electrónicos. Ni siquiera me ha comentado nada del regalo que le envié.

_- ¿Un regalo?_ - Sakura ladeó la cabeza - _¿Shaoran me envió un regalo? ¿Cuándo?_

- Mmm... eso sí es raro. ¿No te ha dicho nada del regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Pero nada de nada? - Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

_- ¿De cumpleaños? ¡Claro! Entonces seguro que llegó después de que me convirtiera en gata._

- No... y ella... Bueno, ella siempre sacaba tiempo para agradecer cualquier cosa que le mandara. Y tampoco contesta cuando la llamo al móvil.

- ¿No? ¿Y has probado a llamar a su casa?

- Sí, pero no responde nadie.

_- ¿Nadie? ¿Y mi padre?_

- ¿Cuándo la llamas?

- Después de clases.

_- Ah, entonces a esas horas mi padre aún no ha llegado._

- ¿Y por la noche?

- Bueno... no quiero molestar al señor Kinomoto – Sakura lo miró con ojos brillantes. Si pudiera lo abrazaría en ese momento.

- Eres demasiado considerado... - suspiró Meiling.

- Creo que no quiere saber más de mi – Shaoran bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

- No digas tonterías. Tiene que haber un motivo para que Sakura no te haya contactado – Sakura afirmó efusivamente con la cabeza - ¿Ves? Incluso Sakura-chan lo cree.

- No sé qué pensar, Meiling. Puede que esté con alguien y mi regalo la incomodara...

- ¡Calla! - le interrumpió - ¡No seas pesimista! Si fuera algo así, ¿crees que Sakura no te lo diría?

- Pues... no lo sé – suspiró con tristeza.

- No es eso, Shaoran, ¡seguro! Tiene que haber un motivo muy importante. Además, Tomoyo me hubiera dicho algo, ¿no crees?

- Supongo que... - de repente se calló y la miró con una mezcla entre miedo y detenimiento – Meiling, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Tomoyo?

- ¿Con Tomoyo? Pues... déjame pensar... creo que fue cuando me contó que esperaba con ansias la reacción de Sakura ante tu regalo – entonces lo comprendió y palideció – Eso... eso fue hace tres meses.

- El mismo tiempo que hace que Sakura no da señales de vida.

- Déjame tu ordenador – dijo levantándose para ir al escritorio – Tiene que haber algún motivo para todo esto. Voy a enviarle un mensaje a Tomoyo.

- ¿Y si no te contesta?

- Esta noche pienso llamarla tantas veces como sea necesario – dijo decidida – No te preocupes Shaoran – un aura de fuego la rodeó - ¡Lo averiguaré!

- Va... vale... - dijo un tanto asustado.

Meiling se puso a teclear con furia mientras Shaoran y Sakura la observaban con una gota en la nuca. Sakura se preguntó qué pasaría si Shaoran se enteraba de que estaba desaparecida en su forma humana. Seguro que se volvería loco. Y comprendió que seguramente no le habían dicho nada por eso. Por otro lado, una parte suya deseaba que lo supiera porque albergaba la esperanza de que así, él ataría cabos y por fin vería que "Sakura-chan" era en realidad "Sakura".

- ¡Listo! - Meiling se levantó de golpe y se giró hacia Shaoran - ¡Ya está! Hoy sin falta averiguaré lo que pasa, ¿vale? Así que deja de fruncir el ceño y anímate, ¡que hoy es día de pasarlo bien! ¡Venga, cámbiate ya! Te esperamos abajo.

Y sin esperar que Shaoran reaccionara, cogió a Sakura en brazos y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al jardín trasero de la casa, donde tenían una piscina. Ryusuke Shang, el novio de Meiling, la esperaba acomodado en las toallas que había puesto sobre el césped. Era un chico muy guapo, un poco más alto que Meiling, de pelo rojo oscuro desordenado y ojos anaranjados. Sakura ya lo había visto un par de veces y le caía muy bien, era muy agradable y tan loco como Meiling. Tal cual llegaron cogió a Sakura de las manos de Meiling para rascarle la barriga, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras la chica se quitaba la ropa (llevaba el bañador debajo). Sakura se escapó de él para ir con Shaoran, que llegó un par de minutos después vestido sólo con el bañador y se acomodó con ellos, charlando.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Wei preparaba algo de merienda en la cocina, feliz de tener un día tan relajado y tranquilo. Por fin los chicos gozaban de sus merecidas vacaciones de verano y en pocos días Shaoran se iría a Japón, a saber durante cuánto tiempo, por lo que disfrutaba de verlo pasar un día familiar en la casa donde creció. Después de poner hielo a las bebidas, sacó un pastel de fresas y cortó las porciones correspondientes, para luego salir al jardín. La más cercana era la señora Li, que leía bajo una sombrilla e iba ataviada con un bañador y un pareo. Meiling y Ryusuke jugaban en el césped con Sakura, pasándose una pelotita que la gata intentaba coger. Shaoran, apartado de ellos, dormía en su toalla.

Saludó a Ilean con una leve reverencia, dejó la bandeja en la mesa que tenía a su lado y anunció la merienda.

- ¡Gracias Wei, me muero de sed! - Meiling cogió su vaso - ¡Hace mucho calor!

- "_Y que lo digas Meiling. Pero al menos tú no llevas todo este pelo encima" _- pensó Sakura mirando los refrescos y relamiéndose los labios - _"Tengo muuuchaaa seeeed…"_

- ¡Woooo! ¡Pastel! - Ryusuke enseguida fue a coger una porción.

- Ryusuke, ¿has cogido a Sakura-chan? - preguntó Meiling.

- ¿Por?- preguntó el chico mirando a su novia, a punto de meterse un trozo de pastel en la boca.

- Porque debe estar muerta de sed, pobrecilla - en ese momento Wei notó algo que le tocaba los tobillos.

- Vaya, hablando de la princesita de la casa… Ten, a ti también te he traído algo – y delante suyo le dejó un bebedero para gatos.

- "_¿Agua?" _- miró a Wei con el ceño fruncido - _"¿Sólo agua?"_ - al ver que el anciano sonreía bajó la cabeza, derrotada - _"En fin, __qué le voy a hacer... Al menos está fresquita."_

- ¿Y Shaoran? - preguntó su madre mientras cogía su café con hielo.

- Se ha quedado dormido – dijo Meiling, y le llamó un par de veces – Nada, no me oye…

- ¿Vamos a despertarle? - sugirió Ryusuke con una mirada pícara.

- ¿Quieres morir? - se rió Meiling.

- Da igual – dijo Wei – Ya le prepararé algo cuando despierte.

- Puede que sea mejor – dijo Ryusuke mirando la bandeja – Así comeré más pastel.

- Madre mía, ¡eres igual que Kero! – rió Meiling.

Sakura miró a los chicos, a Shaoran y por último la piscina. Un brillo fugaz pasó por sus ojos. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

Todos disfrutaban de sus refrescos cuando Wei se dio cuenta de que Sakura no estaba con ellos, y al mirar alrededor, advirtió que algo se movía en la piscina. Todos corrieron asustados de que Sakura se estuviese ahogando, pero antes de que hubieran llegado la gata salió de allí por su propio pie y fue hacia donde estaba Shaoran. Lo que vieron a continuación les hizo retorcerse de risa: Sakura, completamente empapada, saltó sobre la cara de Shaoran, al que casi se le para el corazón del susto.

- ¡UAAAH! - gritó incorporándose de golpe – Pe… ¿pero qué…? - miró lo que había caído sobre su regazo - ¡Sakura-chan!

- ¡Maua! _**"¡Hola!"**_

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - entonces vio que todos se estaban riendo a carcajadas - ¿Y de qué os reís vosotros?

- Si… si no lo veo no lo creo… ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Parece increíble! - Meiling no se aguantaba de la risa.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace tanta gracia? - preguntó Shaoran apareciendo al lado de su prima, que dejó de reírse del susto.

- Esto... - le surgió una gotita – Sakura-chan ha querido despertarte para que meriendes. Se ha metido en la piscina y luego ha saltado sobre tu cara – intentó aguantar la risa de nuevo.

- ¿Seguro que no la habéis tirado vosotros? - todos negaron y miró a Sakura, que también negaba con la cabeza - ¿Así que todo esto lo has planeado tú solita, gata asesina?

- Mii – asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- ¡Serás…! ¡Ésta me la pagarás, gata loca! - dijo echándose a reír.

Cogió la toalla y empezó a secar a Sakura, dejándola con el pelo de punta y haciendo que los demás se volvieran a reír por su aspecto. Era su pequeña venganza contra la travesura de la gata. Luego cogió su refresco y su porción de pastel, que tuvo que compartir con una gata pesada que se subió encima suyo y no le dejaba comer si no le daba por lo menos una fresa.

Unos minutos después, Wei volvió a salir al jardín llamando a Shaoran: tenía una llamada. Sakura esta vez no le siguió. Estaba demasiado entretenida nadando en la piscina, persiguiendo a Ryusuke y a Meiling hasta que ya no pudo nadar más y salió del agua, agotada. Le extrañó que Shaoran no hubiera vuelto, así que en cuanto recuperó el aliento se sacudió el agua del cuerpo y entró en la casa. Lo encontró enfrente del teléfono con una cara rara, como si estuviera consternado. Se frotó en sus piernas para llamar su atención, pero él no se dio cuenta.

- ¿Maauaan, me mau? ¿Miiieeu au? _**"**__**¿Shaoran, qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" **_- pero él seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia - ¡Meee! _**"¡Ehhh!" **_- le dio un golpe con la pata en la pierna, pero nada - ¡Mauuueee! _**"**__**¡Oyyeee!"**_ - tocó la pierna con la pata y apretó las uñas.

- ¡Au! - ese gesto le hizo reaccionar al fin – Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces?

- ¿Me miiaaauuu? _**"**__**¿Qué te ocurre?"**_ - se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, colocando las delanteras en las piernas de él.

- Me ha llamado un amigo, Eriol – suspiró y le acarició la cabeza.

- ¿Me?_**"**__**¿Qué?" **_- exclamó sorprendida -_"__¿Eriol? ¿Para qué?"_

- Shaoran, ¿te pasa algo? Estás pálido – dijo Meiling que acababa de entrar siguiendo a Sakura, junto a Ryusuke.

- Es Eriol, me ha llamado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eriol? ¿Para qué?

- "_Vaya, h__a exteriorizado mis palabras" _- pensó Sakura con una gota.

- Va a estar aquí dentro de un momento, dice que me tiene que decir algo importante.

- ¿Qué/Me? - exclamación general.

- Me ha dicho que es algo muy serio – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento, una pequeña luz rojiza invadió una parte de la sala y frente a ellos aparecieron dos jóvenes de su edad, cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Eriol? - preguntó Shaoran no muy seguro.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, querido "descendiente" - saludó el joven con mirada misteriosa - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias.

- Buenas tardes – saludó la chica con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Daidouji?

- Así es – sonrió ella.

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó Meiling.

- ¡Meiling, cuánto tiempo! - las dos se abrazaron.

- ¡Cuánto has cambiado! - dijeron a la vez, y se echaron a reír.

- Parece mentira que la última vez que nos vimos apenas éramos unos niños – dijo Tomoyo.

- Sí, y mira ahora, ya somos adultos – Meiling sonrió ampliamente – Tomoyo, te presento a Ryusuke Shang, mi novio – le cogió del brazo y plantó al chico a su lado.

- Mucho gusto – ambos jóvenes inclinaron sus cabezas.

- ¿Nombre japonés? - preguntó Eriol.

- Mi familia materna es japonesa – respondió el chico.

- Eres de un clan de hechiceros, si no me equivoco.

- Pues no, no te equivocas. Conocí a Shaoran en una reunión de hechiceros, y de él a Meiling. ¿Tú eres la reencarnación de Clow Reed, verdad?

- Así es, aunque en este tiempo me llaman Eriol – sonrió – Mucho gusto.

- Igualmente.

- Eriol, ella es Meiling Li – le indicó Tomoyo.

- Es un placer, Tomoyo y Sakura me hablaron mucho de ti.

- Lo mismo digo. Shaoran también me habló de ti. ¿Es verdad que estáis saliendo? - preguntó mirando a los dos.

- Sí, es verdad – respondió Tomoyo sonriendo – Llevamos saliendo más de un año – Shaoran y Meiling los miraron atónitos, pues les costaba creerlo.

- ¡Anda! ¿Así que **ése** es el tipo que se atreve a salir con la chiquilla? - cómo no, Kero salió de entre el pelo de Tomoyo señalando a Ryusuke - ¿Y tú sabes hacer magia o eres tan negado como ella?

- ¡Kero, calla! - dijo Tomoyo cogiéndolo.

- ¡Mira, qué peluche tan mono! - dijo Meiling con voz claramente sarcástica y sonrisa retorcida, dando una palmadita a la cabeza de Kero, que intentó morderla.

- Kero, compórtate. Prometiste que te portarías bien.

- No he hecho nada malo – se quejó mirando de reojo a Meiling.

- Incluso en estas circunstancias tienes que hacer de las tuyas.

- Es cierto. Eriol, Tomoyo, ¿por qué habéis venido los dos? - preguntó Shaoran.

- Porque tenemos que hablar de un asunto muy serio – respondió Eriol poniéndose serio.

Todos tomaron asiento en silencio, puesto que los recién llegados acababan de cambiar radicalmente el rostro de sus caras de alegres a recién venidos de un entierro. Sakura, de quién se habían olvidado completamente y no había logrado que le hicieran caso, aprovechó eso para subirse de un brinco a la falda de Shaoran.

- Mauaan – llamó a Shaoran al mismo tiempo que se subía a sus rodillas.

- ¡Sakura-chan! No me asustes – le dio unas pequeñas caricias sonriendo.

- ¿Sakura-chan? - preguntó Tomoyo.

- ¿Verdad que le queda perfecto? - dijo Meiling – Es igualita a Sakura.

- Sí, se le parece mucho – esbozó una sonrisa momentánea antes de volver a su pose triste.

Sakura se bajó de su "asiento" y fue a saludar muy contenta a sus amigos con la breve esperanza de que la reconocieran, pero enseguida descartó esa posibilidad. Tomoyo la acarició sin prestarle mucha atención, demasiado desalentada para hacerle caso. Se acercó a Kero con la esperanza de que entendiera sus maullidos, pero vio con asombro que sólo la acariciaba y se presentaba como "el gran Keroberos". Su última esperanza estaba en Eriol. Era la reencarnación de Clow Reed y poseía sus conocimientos. ¡Él tenía que darse cuenta! Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ni siquiera él pensó en la posibilidad de que lo que tenía delante era en realidad una persona, y no una gata.

- Qué manchas más curiosas – dijo observando las manchas de Sakura con detenimiento – Se parecen a los símbolos de Clow. También tiene una estrella como Sakura.

- Sí, es una gata muy especial – dijo Shaoran. Pero como tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que tenía que contarles Eriol, no les contó las circunstancias en las que encontró a Sakura – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que contarnos? - preguntó mirando a Eriol, que suspiró tristemente.

- Esta mañana he visto tu correo, Meiling – dijo Tomoyo – Por eso hemos venido. Ya no podíamos guardarlo por más tiempo. Se trata de... de Sakura.

- ¿De Sakura? - el chico palideció. Cientos de malas ideas inundaron su cabeza - ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

- Eso es precisamente lo que no sabemos – respondió Eriol.

- ¿Cómo?

- Veréis… hace tres meses, poco después del cumpleaños de Sakura... - Eriol les contó lo del libro de hechizos y la llamada que le hizo Sakura – Le dije que podía hacerlo, sabía que ella no se atrevería a hacer un hechizo peligroso. Pero… esa noche… - le costó un poco decidirse a decirlo, sabiendo las consecuencias – Sakura había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué? - Shaoran se quedó como en shock.

- Me extrañó que Sakura no bajara a preparar la cena – explicó Kero – Subí a su habitación pensando que estaría entretenida escribiendo al mocoso este – miró a Shaoran – pero no estaba. Las cartas y la llave estaban en la cama, pero ella y el libro habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Pero… cómo… cómo puede…? - Shaoran no llegaba a controlar sus propios pensamientos como para poderlos expresar.

- Pensé que se había aparecido en algún lugar, así que la buscamos por Tokyo mientras esperábamos a que volviera, por si le podía haber pasado algo – siguió Eriol – En vista de que no volvió, intensificamos la búsqueda. Llevamos tres meses recorriendo todo Japón, pero ni nadie la ha visto, ni ningún hechicero ha captado su magia en ningún lugar. No queríamos preocuparos hasta no estar seguros de haber buscado por todas partes, pero...

- ¡¿Que no querías preocuparnos?! - bramó Shaoran - ¡Tenías que haberme avisado desde el principio! - se levantó, lleno de rabia, y cogió a Eriol del cuello. Le miró a los ojos dispuesto a encararse con él, pero le vio un sentimiento de tristeza y de culpa tan grande que no pudo, y lo soltó – Lo… lo siento… no he podido evitarlo… - por suerte, volvió a recobrar el sentido común – Tengo que encontrarla. Iré a Japón con vosotros y...

- No, no lo harás – le cortó Eriol – Escucha, creo que si se ha aparecido, puede ser que esté aquí, en China.

- ¿Aquí, dices? - se le iluminaron los ojos - ¿Pero por qué aquí?

- Creemos que pudo hacerlo para verte.

- ¿Verme? ¿A... a mi? - sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho. ¡Sakura quería verle!

- Nos ayudarías más si investigas aquí, en Hong Kong. Nosotros seguiremos buscando en Japón.

- ¡Pues claro, cuenta con nosotros! - respondió Meiling - ¿Verdad Shaoran? - éste sólo le limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

*#*#*#*#*#*

Sakura observaba la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran. Después de que Eriol y Tomoyo se fueran, Shaoran se había encerrado y no había vuelto a salir. Ni siquiera le había abierto la puerta. Sabía que él estaba triste y preocupado y era por su culpa, y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada. No podía decirle que estaba ahí, que no había desaparecido, que estaba a su lado. Por quinta o sexta vez rascó la puerta con sus uñas y maulló que la dejara entrar, pero nada. No había respuesta. Miró el paño de la puerta y se preguntó si no se habría cerrado con llave. Decidida, saltó y con sus patas tiró del pomo hacia abajo, logrando que la puerta se abriera. Al llegar de nuevo al suelo utilizó su pata para empujar la puerta hacia dentro y encontró a Shaoran tumbado boca arriba en su cama, cambiado de ropa y observando la fotografía que Eriol le había dado antes de irse. Se le veía terriblemente triste, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Maauaan… _**"**__**Shaoran…"**_ - dijo tristemente al verle así.

- ¿Eh? - al oírla, se incorporó y miró hacia el suelo. Encontró a la gata delante de la puerta, dudando si entrar o no - ¿Has abierto la puerta?

- ¡Mayy meeauu! _**"**__**¡Ayy perdón!"**_ - exclamó. Rápidamente puso sus patas delanteras sobre la puerta y empujó hasta cerrarla, cosa que le costó bastante. Se sentó mirando a Shaoran con las orejas agachadas y vio que éste sonreía.

- Anda, ven – no se hizo rogar y saltó para ponerse a su lado – Estabas preocupada pero no querías molestarme, ¿verdad? - la acarició.

- Mii. _**"**__**Sí"**_ - afirmó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, me había olvidado de ti – sonrió tristemente – Estoy muy angustiado por Sakura… has entendido lo que han contado Eriol y Tomoyo, ¿no?

- Mii – volvió a afirmar.

- Mira – le mostró la fotografía que sostenía, donde salían ella y Tomoyo sonriendo. La gatita recordó que se la hizo en el picnic, cuando Eriol le dio el libro - ¿Verdad que ahora es preciosa? Es toda una mujer – miró la fotografía mientras ella agachaba la cabeza algo avergonzada – Sakura… – sollozó poniendo una mano en los ojos para no llorar.

- Maauaan… _**"**__**Shaoran"**_ - frotó la cabeza en su pecho - _"Shaoran, no estés triste, estoy aquí… no he desaparecido. Estoy contigo. Si pudieras entender sólo una palabra de lo que digo…" _- Sakura tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia – "_¿Qué puedo hacer para que me entiendas? ¿Qué?"_

- Gracias por consolarme – la acarició detrás de las orejas.

Sakura se puso a ronronear para intentar hacer que se sintiera mejor. Se apoyó en él cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas, silenciosas, cayeran sobre sus patas. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sin control, aún siendo un gato.

* * *

NdA:

_Jo, qué final más triste, pobres... y sobretodo, ¡qué frustrante para Sakura! T^T Lo sé lo sé, lo he escrito yo misma, pero no deja de ser un momento amargo para ellos, pobrecitos míos... y lo que me gusta hacerles sufrir, qué mala soy! XD_

_Sobre el nombre de Ryusuke Shang, el novio de Meiling, esta vez no he buscado significados ni nada xD el nombre lo tenía escrito hace muuuucho tiempo, en una libreta donde apuntaba situaciones e inspiraciones del fic ^^ Ahora, de dónde lo saqué en su día... ¡a saber! XD_

_Y no me gustaría terminar sin agradecer los reviews que me enviáis, ¡muchisísimas gracias! ¡Os quiero! Y os quiero tanto que os respondo individualmente, ala :P_

_**AHRG **te envié un mensaje privado al ver tu review, no sé si lo has visto... igualmente muchas gracias ^^ Como ves, no es que nadie supiera que había desaparecido, es que Shaoran y Meiling, al vivir lejos, no se enteraron de la noticia. Y no se la quisieron contar para no angustiarlos._

_**Flor de cerezo:** muchísimas gracias *.* me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que no te decepcionen los siguientes ;)_

_**SpencerReidLove:** me alegra que te guste el fic! Y espero que pudieras hacer los deberes a tiempo ^^U sé lo que es eso de no hacer lo que debes por andar leyendo ;) espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^_

_**Sk:** pues sí, es triste que ya empiece a terminar esto... pero algún día se tenía que acabar T_T No sé porqué pero me cuesta horrores hacer un fanfic con muchos capítulos, no me salen ^^U de todas formas no sé cómo lo voy a terminar, quiero alargarlo más de lo que pensaba así que... al final no sé para cuántos capítulos más dará! XD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ^^_

_Y ahora sí, me despido anunciando el próximo título, hecho para recordar los títulos del anime xD **"Sakura, Shaoran y... ¿miau?"**. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	11. Sakura, Shaoran y ¿miau?

**Cap. 11: Sakura, Shaoran y ¿miau?**

* * *

Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron un largo rato en la misma posición, aunque Shaoran no se daba cuenta de que Sakura lloraba. Estaba muy preocupado por la noticia que le habían dado, lo que creaba una situación un tanto irónica (por no decir mucho).

Cuando Sakura abrió de nuevo los ojos, se fijó en el escritorio. Pensó en las veces que intentó dejarle un mensaje y que siempre había acabado fracasando, y aún se sintió peor. Era un auténtico desastre. Si al menos Shaoran la viera escribir... ¿Escribir? Un momento... hablando de escribir... ¿no tenía Shaoran un libro de caracteres japoneses para repasar los kanjis? ¡Juraría haberle visto usar uno!

Shaoran se sentía más relajado con el ronroneo de Sakura y el hecho de estar acariciándola, cuando de pronto se encontró acariciando el aire. ¿Dónde estaba? Un ligero tintineo del collar de su gata le hizo saberlo. Se había subido al escritorio y parecía inspeccionarlo como buscando algo. La observó curioso y vio con sorpresa cómo cogía un libro con los dientes y tiraba de él, pero al moverlo hizo que se le cayeran varios libros encima.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – se levantó para ir a ayudarla – ¿Estás bien?

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Menudo golpe se había llevado, ¡esos libros pesaban! Pero no podía entretenerse ahora. Se puso de pie buscando el libro y vio que lo tenía a su lado, junto un par más de libros. Por suerte Shaoran no lo había cogido, ya que los estaba ordenando en la estantería para evitar que Sakura volviera a hacerse daño. Antes de que lo cogiera por error, volvió a clavar los dientes en él y lo apartó de los demás para tirarlo al suelo con las patas.

– Pero Sakura-chan, ¿se puede saber qué haces ahora? – fue a recoger el libro del suelo, pero Sakura saltó sobre el libro para evitarlo y vio que intentaba abrirlo con las patas – ¿Intentas abrirlo?

– ¡MIII! – asintió con mucho énfasis y Shaoran se arrodilló frente al libro.

– ¿Qué pretendes, si se puede saber? – preguntó abriéndolo.

Sin entender lo que hacía, vio que la gatita se ponía encima del libro y que con una pata señalaba un kanji que se traducía como "escribir".

– ¿Has señalado... "escribir"? – preguntó muy sorprendido. Quizás sólo se trataba de una coincidencia.

Pero ante lo que vio luego, no hubo duda de que ella se estaba comunicando con él. Puso la pata sobre el kanji que significaba "sí".

– ¿Pe… pero cómo es posible? – la miró boquiabierto y la gatita empezó a tocar varios kanjis – Espera, espera, no tan rápido – cogió un papel y un lápiz y se sentó en el suelo – Ahora.

Fue anotando cada letra y kanji que le señalaba Sakura, señalando los espacios entre palabras y palabra tocando una parte en blanco del papel. Finalmente, la "carta" que Sakura había "escrito" era tal que así:

_"Sé leer y escribir porque en realidad no soy un gato, soy una persona humana. Sin darme cuenta pronuncié un hechizo equivocado del libro que tenía cuando me encontraste en el bosque y me transformé en el animal que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser Nieve, el gato de Meiling. Ayúdame, por favor, yo no puedo pronunciar el contra-hechizo porque no puedo hablar."_

– Wow… con que resulta que eres una humana… ahora se entienden muchas cosas – sonrió – Espera aquí, voy a por el libro que tenías y volverás a ser humana – se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación a por el libro.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y se sintió muy feliz. Dentro de unos minutos volvería a ser humana, ¡bien! Dio un par de saltos, entusiasmada. Dentro de unos minutos podría hablar con Shaoran con su propia voz. ¿Qué le diría primero? Se moría de ganas por abrazarle y gritar su nombre, de decirle sus sentimientos, de contarle sobre su accidente con el libro, de las experiencias que había vivido como gata... ¡Tenía tantas cosas que decirle! Seguro que se pasaría días sin parar de hablar.

Un momento, ahora que lo pensaba... algo no iba bien... había algo le bailaba por la cabeza. Se sentó y ladeó la cabeza. ¿Qué era? Miró el libro, agradecida de que no fuera muy pesado para su cuerpo de gata y por haber podido con él. A su lado estaba el papel con el que Shaoran había escrito la "carta" que había podido componer con los kanjis. Se levantó y leyó mentalmente la carta, satisfecha de haber podido lograr la hazaña, pero había algo seguía sin cuadrarle. La volvió a leer por segunda vez, y entonces encontró qué era lo que no iba bien.

Oh, no, no podía ser... esto no podía estar pasando...

¡Se había olvidado de decirle que era Sakura!

– ¡Maauaan, maauaan! _**"**__**¡Shaoran, Shaoran!"**_ - como impulsada por un muelle, saltó y salió corriendo de la habitación. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de algo tan esencial? ¡Burra, más que burra!

Una vez fuera, no lo vio. ¿Tan rápido había ido él? ¿O ella muy lenta? Olisqueó el aire y encontró el olor de Shaoran, lo suficiente claro para seguirlo. Su aroma era único y le encantaba, lo tenía grabado a fuego desde que dormía con él y era capaz de distinguirlo en cualquier parte. Empezó a bajar las escaleras y a recorrer la mitad de la casa hasta llegar frente frente a dos grandes puertas de madera oscura y talladas a mano, de aspecto muy elegante. A Sakura no le sorprendió, puesto que todo lo que había visto de la casa era elegante. Se notaba que la familia tenía una importante clase social. Nunca había visto lo que había al otro lado de esas puertas pero supuso que se trataba de la biblioteca. La madre de Shaoran se pasaba horas ahí dentro y cuando salía de allí, Sakura notaba el olor a libros impregnado en ella. Y cuando tenía que mirar cosas sobre magia, Shaoran también se metía ahí dentro, como ahora. Así que se puso manos a la obra.

Primero probó de empujar las puertas con sus patitas, algo imposible como pudo comprobar. Luego las apoyó en ellas, manteniéndose de pie, y empezó a maullar bien fuerte.

Al cabo de medio minuto, una de las enormes puertas se abrió. Sakura se apartó rápidamente para no ser aplastada.

– ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – preguntó Shaoran al verla allí. Sakura levantó la cola, con una sonrisa – Pasa – dijo un tanto confidencial.

Sakura no tuvo que oírlo dos veces y entró tan rápido como le permitían sus patas. Shaoran cerró rápidamente la puerta. El interior, tal y como había imaginado, era la biblioteca. Era realmente ENORME y con montones de estanterías llenos de libros, incontables a simple vista. El olor de los libros le resultaba abrumador.

Esta biblioteca tiene un hechizo especial en las puertas – le contó Shaoran, haciendo que la gatita volviera la cabeza hacia él – Cuando hay alguien dentro, nadie puede abrirlas desde fuera sin el permiso de quién está dentro.

Sakura miró las puertas, sorprendida. Aunque hubiera sido humana, no hubiera podido abrir las puertas estando Shaoran dentro. ¡Eso sí que era intimidad!

– A veces vengo aquí, cuando tengo que mirar hechizos, pero también cuando quiero pensar o estar solo. Es un sitio muy agradable, ¿no crees? – dijo yendo hacia su lado.

– Miii – asintió para que viera que estaba de acuerdo. Realmente tenía razón, pues el sitio era tranquilo, iluminado, fresco aún siendo verano y, en cierta manera, acogedor.

– Sígueme – empezó a andar hacia una mesa. Sakura le siguió de cerca – Ahora acababa de sacar tu libro.

– _"¿El libro?"_– se asustó – ¡Mauuaaan, mauuaaan! – lo llamó por su nombre tocándole la pierna con una pata.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – la miró.

– ¡Meu maau mi meu mau! _**"**__**¡No te he dicho quién soy!"**_ – gritó nerviosa –_ "¿Pero qué hago? ¡ÉL NO PUEDE ENTENDERME!" –_ pensó desesperada, golpeándose la cabeza con la pata. Miró a su alrededor buscando con qué poderse comunicar.

– No sé qué es lo que quieres decirme, pero no puedo entenderte – dijo Shaoran con un suspiro. Cogió a la gatita y la subió a la mesa, donde estaba, efectivamente, el libro de magia – Pero sea lo que sea me lo dirás cuando hayas recuperado tu forma humana.

– Me… meuo… _**"**__**Pe… pero…"**_ – calló resignada. No podía hacer nada más.

– Veamos… - dijo tomando asiento – ¿Qué página es? – le preguntó.

Sakura miró el libro, haciendo memoria. Oh, no… ¡no lo sabía! Era realmente un desastre con patas. Bajó las orejas, sentándose.

– ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? – la pequeña negó con la cabeza y él puso una mano en la cara, suspirando – Bien, ¿y ahora qué?

– _"Ni idea…"_– pensó mirando el libro, y levantó las orejas.

Ah no, ahora que había llegado hasta aquí, no se detendría. Intentó abrir el libro con las patas, pero tuvo la suerte que Shaoran adivinó sus movimientos y lo hizo por ella. Sakura se puso delante del libro y empezó a pasar bloques de páginas. Se acordaba vagamente de por dónde estaba. Más o menos a la mitad, se detuvo y empezó a leer rápidamente los títulos, pasando página por página. Shaoran la miraba sorprendido.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, y dio varios golpes con la pata para que el chico lo viera.

– ¿Éste hechizo? – Shaoran miró atentamente lo que le marcaba – Cómo volver una persona en el animal que tiene más cerca… ¿Realmente te equivocaste con esto? – ella bajó las orejas, avergonzada por haber sido tan torpe – En fin, veamos… – cogió el libro y leyó atentamente. Sakura lo miraba, intentando tener paciencia. Vio que el chico pasaba una página – Ya lo tengo – la miró – ¿Preparada?

– ¡Miiii! – asintió tanto como pudo y se bajó de la mesa.

Se sentó delante del chico, que repasaba atentamente las palabras del contra-hechizo con el dedo índice.

– Bien, allá vamos – levantó la mano hacia Sakura y recitó unas palabras en un idioma desconocido.

A medida que iba hablando una luz blanca iba rodeando a la gatita, volviéndose cada vez más intensa. En cuanto terminó no pudo ver nada más que esa luz, que rodeaba completamente a Sakura y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, cegado por el resplandor que emitía.

Sakura vio como esa luz poco a poco iba haciéndose más y más cegadora, hasta que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Volvió a sentirse extraña. Le invadieron unos extraños cosquilleos en el cuerpo y en el estómago y, de repente, notó como si algo saliera de su interior y se sintió agotada, como si le hubieran absorbido las fuerzas. Sus brazos no la sostuvieron y se cayó de bruces. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, aturdida, y al intentar incorporarse lo primero que vio fueron sus manos. Unas manos humanas.

Shaoran volvió a abrir los ojos en cuanto notó que la luz desaparecía, y lo que vio delante suyo lo dejó boquiabierto. Frente a él estaba Sakura, la misma Sakura que había visto en la fotografía. La reconoció al momento. Estaba estirada en el suelo, intentando levantarse con las manos.

– Sa... Sa... Sa... – tartamudeó de la impresión intentando decir su nombre pero no lo lograba. Vio que a Sakura le temblaban los brazos y volvía a caerse, haciéndolo reaccionar – E... ¡Espera! – se arrodilló a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse – ¿Estás...?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que le hizo ruborizarse tan fuertemente que hasta el pelo se le volvió rojo, y no le sangró la nariz de milagro.

Sakura no llevaba ropa.

Y fue entonces cuando Sakura también se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

– ¡UAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! - gritaron ambos terriblemente nerviosos, Sakura tapándose todo lo que podía con los brazos y Shaoran dándose la vuelta.

– Te.. te... te... ¡TEN! - el pobre chico se sacó la camiseta y se la ofreció como pudo.

No se atrevió ni a abrir los ojos por miedo a ver algo que no debía (otra vez), mientras oía cómo ella se ponía la camiseta. Se formó un silencio que le pareció eterno y se le hizo de lo más incómodo, ya que Sakura no decía nada y no sabía qué hacer.

– Pu... puedo... puedo... hablar – la oyó decir casi en un susurro, como si le costara pronunciar las palabras y con un tono que parecía estar fascinada. Shaoran no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba muy avergonzado.

– E... esto... voy... voy a buscar algo de ropa – tartamudeó antes de intentar ponerse de pie.

– ¡NO!

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos al notar que Sakura se había abalanzado sobre su espalda y lo había abrazado por la cintura.

Sakura no pudo evitar aferrarse a él para evitar que se fuera. No ahora que por fin podía hablar. Estaba muy emocionada, aunque se sentía agotada y le costaba un poco pronunciar las palabras después de tres meses sin poder hacer otra cosa que maullar.

– No te... vayas... por favor... **Shaoran**.

Por fin, por fin había podido decir su nombre. Se sintió tan feliz de haber podido hacerlo que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes en sus ojos.

Shaoran estaba muy sorprendido. No sólo por la situación en la que estaba, sino por cómo ella le había llamado. Había pronunciado su nombre con tanta emoción que había sentido un pellizco en el corazón y la sensación de mariposas en el estómago a la vez, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran.

– Sakura... – dijo casi en un susurro, cargado de emoción, casi sin poder creer que la tenía detrás. No se atrevía a mover ni un músculo.

Como respuesta, notó que Sakura aferraba más sus brazos en torno a su cintura y oyó que sollozaba. ¿Sakura estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? ¡Si sólo había dicho su nombre! La sensación en su corazón se intensificó, esta vez por la preocupación. ¿Le pasaba algo? ¿Estaría enferma?

– Sakura – dijo esta vez con más firmeza, intentando darse la vuelta para verla. Tuvo que coger sus brazos y soltar el abrazo de ella para conseguirlo – ¿Estás bien? – se miraron y efectivamente, Sakura tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y Shaoran sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco – ¿Porqué lloras?

– ¡Shaoran! – Sakura sólo pudo volver a aferrarse a él, como si fuera a desvanecerse. Esta vez le abrazó por el cuello.

– Tra... tranquila – le devolvió el abrazo, aunque estaba rojo como un tomate – Ya, no llores Sakura... Por favor... – susurraba cariñosamente a su oído, sin comprender porqué lloraba – ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

– No – negó con la cabeza – Es sólo que... estoy feliz – le confesó ya más calmada.

– ¿Feliz? – el pobre no entendía nada.

– Shaoran...

– ¿Qué? – intentó apartarla para verle la cara, pero ella no le dejó. De hecho se aferró aún más a su cuello – ¿Qué ocurre? – le acarició la espalda con ternura, intentando reconfortarla – ¿Sakura? – preguntó al notar que cogía aire un par de veces.

– ¡Te quiero Shaoran!

Tenía tantas ganas de decirlo que casi se lo grita al oído. ¡Por fin, por fin lo había dicho! ¡Lo había conseguido! Después de tanto tiempo sin poder decirle nada, de tanta tristeza compartida con él en silencio y tantas frustraciones... ¡se lo había dicho! Se sentía tan débil que le pesaban los párpados y temió caer dormida en cualquier momento, por eso había reunido todo su valor para poder declararse ahora que podía abrazarlo y sentía que él la abrazaba y le acariciaba con tanta delicadeza. Aunque claro, ese no era precisamente el momento idílico que siempre había imaginado para la ocasión. Pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Shaoran se quedó de piedra. ¿Había oído lo que creía haber oído? ¿Eso estaba pasando de verdad? Sintió que el corazón se le ensanchaba y las mariposas del estómago se volvían locas. Le empezaron a escocer los ojos pero se contuvo de llorar.

– Sakura – dijo casi en un susurro, estupefacto – De... ¿De verdad?

– Sí, de verdad.

Esta vez fue Shaoran quién la abrazó como si Sakura fuera a desvanecerse, pero ella suavizó el suyo y se dejó caer sobre él.

– ¡Eh, Sakura! – se asustó Shaoran agarrándola para que no se cayera – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, sólo... me siento agotada – le sonrió con nerviosismo, como siempre que la pillaban en algo – Apenas puedo tener los ojos abiertos.

– Te llevaré a una habitación para que descanses.

– Gracias.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron absortos el uno con el otro, con los ojos brillantes. Shaoran, sacando valor de vete a saber dónde, le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, acariciando con los dedos la mejilla de Sakura. Acercó su rostro al de ella sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, y Sakura hizo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para arrodillarse de nuevo y acercarse también. Shaoran la ayudó poniendo una mano en su nuca para traerla hacia él, cerraron los ojos a la vez y rozaron tímidamente sus labios.

– ¿Miau?

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos a la vez, sorprendidos, y se separaron para mirar a un lado, donde unos ojos verdes los observaban con curiosidad.

Se trataba de un gato, un gato de color castaño claro, casi canela, de pelo semi-largo, cola muy peluda y con tres manchas en forma de luna, sol y estrella. El gató inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que su collar en forma de pétalo de cerezo emitiera un ligero tintineo.

– ¿Meu?

Para Sakura, aquella visión de ella misma en forma de gato fue demasiado para que siguiera despierta y se dejó caer en brazos de Shaoran, completamente dormida.

Shaoran tenía la boca de la impresión y miraba alternativamente a Sakura y al gato, sin entender qué pasaba, cuando notó que el cuerpo de Sakura ya no podía más y la agarró antes de que se cayera, alarmado. Aún así, no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo al gato, que había inclinado la cabeza hacia el otro lado y los observaba con curiosidad.

* * *

NdA:

_Poooor fiiiiin! Me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo, pero por fin está terminado! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que encima, cuando lo tenía casi acabado el ordenador tuvo un fallo y al recuperar el archivo las letras se habían convertido en cuadraditos por mucho que lo intenté no logré recuperarlo y tuve que volver a empezar TT_TT_

_En fin, espero que haya valido la pena y os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ ¿No se veían adorables Sakura y Shaoran? *.* ¿Y porqué habrá aparecido otra gata? O.o ¿Quién se lo esperaba? Jejeje..._

_Me gustaría agradecer a la gente que me ha dejado reviews:_

_**AHRG:** espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también ^^ _

_**sk:** gracias a ti por tus comentarios :D ¿Qué te ha parecido la reacción de Shaoran? Pobrecillo, encontrarse a Sakura y encima desnuda, el sueño de todo adolescente menos el de él XDDD esperaré tu comentario sobre este capítulo con ganas ;)_

_**Flor de cerezo:** no hay de qué, gracias a ti por comentar ^^ _

_**Yoko-HDA:** muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste la trama. A mi también me encantan los gatos *.* no puedo vivir sin mis tres niños jeje._

_**Roriina Li k:** de verdad que siento haberlo dejado tanto tiempo -_- me alegra que te guste tanto y más la nueva edición! En su día sólo tenía un gato que además fue muy bueno y tranquilo, ahora que tengo tres cabras locas pensé que había cosas que se podían añadir, después de las "experiencias" que me montan jajaja! Aunque esto pronto se acaba, ya queda poco para el final ^^_

_..._

_Gracias a todos por seguir la historia! Me gustaría que me comentarais las dudas que podáis tener del fic, a parte de porqué existe una Sakura gata xD Para ir resolviéndolas en el próximo capítulo, por si me olvido de alguna cuestión... porque esto ya se acaba señores! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: **"reencuentros, charlas y teorías". **Hasta pronto!_

_PD: se me olvidaba! Os dejo el link del dibujo que hice de Sakura-chan ^^ tenéis que juntar los espacios en blanco._

_img138 . imageshack .us / img 138 / 1797 / sakurachan . jpg _


End file.
